Sahabatku Seorang Gay
by tiffany90
Summary: CHAP6 updated! Warning:AU,OOC,gaje,garing. Deidara berpikir kalau mungkin Sasori hanya salah mengartikan rasa yang dia punya untuk Deidara karena kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua. Deidara mencoba mempertemukan Sasori dengan orangtuanya,namun gagal total dan dia khawatir kalau dia yg sekarang menyukai Sasori. Bagaimana kl dia sekarang mempertemukan Sasori dengan seorang wanita?
1. Aku dan Sahabatku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, dan lain-lain sebagainya

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, garing

* * *

Foreword:

Sebagai seorang cowok sejati (versi Deidara-red), Deidara tidak suka segala sesuatu yang berbau gay. Teman-temannya suka bertingkah laku seperti gay, meski Deidara yakin kalau mereka cuma bercanda dan main-main. Bercanda sekalipun, Deidara tetap tidak suka karena sesuatu alasan yang terjadi di masa lalu. Tapi, apakah yang Deidara lakukan kalau sahabatnya sendiri, Sasori, seorang gay? Terlebih lagi, yang disukai Sasori itu adalah dirinya sendiri, bagaimana cara Deidara menanggapi situasi ini?

* * *

**Sahabatku Seorang Gay**

.

.

.

.

.

_Tik tok, tik tok..._

Sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi,...

.

Suasana kelas riuh rendah seperti pasar ikan di pagi hari, bergemuruh seperti ombak yang menghempas di tepian pantai, penuh celotehan dan canda tawa siswa-siswi Akatsuki Gakuen yang nyeleneh seperti biasa. Anak laki-laki bergelut seperti tiada hari esok, anak-anak perempuan bergerombol dan mengikik dengan melengking-lengking. Semua, kecuali seorang pemuda blonde berkuncir yang berkutat dengan laptop dan beberapa handout diatas meja, rancangan proposal untuk mengikuti lomba pameran seni siswa tingkat nasional. Pemuda bermata azure itu kelihatan tidak senang, dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan proposal ini dan suasana kelas yang gaduh sangat mengganggu. Sebentar-sebentar, dia mencomot buah jeruk kesukaannya dan memakannya dengan membabi buta, kesal dengan kelas 2-2 yang berisik ini.

Pemuda blonde lain yang berambut jabrik merupakan fokus utama gemuruh riuh kelas pada detik itu. Uzumaki Naruto, nama sang pemuda, telah memutuskan untuk berjoget-joget gaje di depan kelas dengan sapu diantara kaki dan buah apel (?) di tangan kanannya. Pemuda blonde yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas, Deidara, mendengus dan meletakkan handout yang sedang dia pegang. Mata azure-nya mendelik dengan penuh rasa terusik pada onggokan kakek sihir jabrik jadi-jadian yang ada di depannya itu. Naruto seperti menyadari dengusan penuh rasa kesal Deidara dan memutuskan untuk mendatanginya dengan langkah _letoy_ yang dibuat-buat. Cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah terlukis di wajah berkulit tan itu, mata Aquamarine-nya menatap konyol dan berbinar-binar. Deidara tidak mengedip, masih mendelik kesal.

"Dengan buah apel ini, engkau akan tertidur selamanya, Putri-ku.. Dan aku akan menjadi yang tercantik di dunia!.. " Naruto berbicara sambil bergaya, berusaha menggoda Deidara tapi failed, mengayun-ayunkan buah apel(?) yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Deidara tercekik jeruk-nya sendiri. Tepat di depan matanya bukanlah sebuah apel, itu lebih kelihatan seperti….. tomat? _Nani kore._

_._

"KYAAAAA…. KYAAAAA… KYAAAAAAAAAA…. Deidara-chan adalah seorang putri!...Putri-nya Naruto-chan!" Ino memulai, berteriak melengking di belakang telinga Deidara.

"Eh, eh, eh.. tidakkah terpikir oleh kalian kalau DeiNaru sebenarnya cocok-cocok saja?" Konan menimpali.

"Ha? Jangan bercanda, sepertinya itu kondisinya NaruDei,...!" sambung Tenten.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA…. KYAAAAAA….. KYAAAAAAA" teriak cewek-cewek yang duduk tepat di belakangnya, Tenten, Ino, dan Konan.

Telinga Deidara berdengung perih mendengarkan teriakan melengking gaje cewek-cewek yang duduk di belakang, bulu kuduknya merinding mendengar Naruto memanggilnya "putri-ku". Ingin sekali dia menghardik cecenguk-cecenguk ini, tapi dia sendiri masih sibuk dengan kerongkongan yang keselek jeruk.

"OI, DOBE! KEMBALIKAN TOMAT MAKAN SIANG GUE!" teriak pemuda lain dengan kepala yang kelihatan seperti ekor bebek, muncul entah dari mana sambil mengacung-acungkan tinju. Kemudian Naruto dan pemuda berkepala ekor bebek itu, Sasuke, kejar-kejaran mengelilingi kelas dengan heboh, bunyi kursi dan meja berderit karena tergeser-geser paksa oleh mereka. Anak-anak perempuan lainnya yang terganggu ikut-ikutan memekik.

"KYAAAAA,…. Kau mendengar itu?"

"...SASUKE-KUN MEMANGGIL NARUTO-KUN DENGAN SEBUTAN DOBE! Kyaaa..."

"Kyaaaa,... SASUNARU OTP! " teriak trio cewek gaje itu. Deidara akhirnya berhasil menelan jeruknya.

"OOIII, BERISIIK, UN!" teriaknya keras pada cewek-cewek dibelakangnya.

Ino berhenti berteriak dan menggucang-gucangkan bahu Deidara, tidak kelihatan terganggu meskipun sudah dihardik.

"Menurutmu, Sasuke marah karena Naruto memanggilmu dengan sebutan Putri! Tidakkah kau pikir begitu? Ya, kan? Kyaaa…" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar, histeris kembali. Deidara ternganga. Tenten dan Konan mengangguk-angguk pada Ino dan berteriak bareng.

"YA, PASTI BEGITU! KYAA, SASUKE CEMBURU! KAWAIIIIII...!"

"Oi,…. Hmpfgh.." Deidara bersiap untuk menghardik lagi, namun tertahan oleh tangan Ino yang menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir sambil mendesis 'psssstt', memberikan kode untuk diam. Ketiga gadis itu melihat kearah sudut kelas, dimana Kiba dan Shino yang duduk semeja sedang bertatapan satu sama lain dengan mimik wajah serius. Deidara mau tak mau juga jadi ikut memperhatikan. Aneh sekali, kelas begitu berisik –Sasuke masih mengejar-ngejar Naruto yang mencuri tomatnya-, namun dua orang ini bertatapan satu sama lain seakan-akan di dunia ini tidak terdapat apapun selain mereka berdua. Ketiga gadis itu; Ino, Tenten, Konan, menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh harap, seakan-akan akan ada yang berteriak "YATTA" dan permainan pun selesai, tapi tentu saja itu tidak terjadi. Kiba membuka mulut untuk berbicara, cewek-cewek itu menahan napas menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Guk guk,… kaing kaing…" Suara itu keluar dari mulut pemuda itu begitu pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat seantero kelas berhenti beraktivitas dan melihat berbarengan ke arah Kiba dan Shino. Bahkan Naruto menjatuhkan tomat Sasuke dan si kepala itik dengan ajaib melewatkan tomat yang menggelinding diantara kakinya begitu saja.

"Nguuung…nguuung…." Shino menjawab, dan semua orang tahu kalau itu bukan bahasa manusia. Kelas masih hening, penasaran terhadap apa yang Shino dan Kiba lakukan.

"Guk guk?" Kiba memandang Shino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dengan nada penuh tanya.

"Nguuuuuung…" jawab Shino datar, siapa yang tahu ekspresi muka Shino dibalik kacamata hitam, masker serta hoodie itu.

"Guk guk! nguuuuuuuunggg….." Dan mereka berdua berpelukan dengan bahagia.

'Zzzzzingggg….' Seisi kelas hanya diam membeku, tak yakin mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan bagaimana harus bereaksi. Itu sebelum Naruto memecah keheningan memungut tomat Sasuke sambil berteriak"Apel-ku!" dan kejar-kejaran mereka dimulai lagi, begitu juga seantero kelas seakan-akan terbebas dari 'pause' dan masing-masing kembali beraktivitas seperti sebelumnya. Hanya Deidara dan trio gadis gaje yang membeku sambil menyekap mulut masing-masing, menahan untuk tidak berteriak. Deidara masih mengira-ngira apa yang sedang terjadi, sementara gadis-gadis itu tak tahan lagi, melepas dekapan mulutnya sendiri dan berteriak.

"Kyaaaaaa!,…. "

"Kau lihat itu? Kau lihat itu?"

" Kiba dan Shino romantis sekali…."

"…Meskipun mereka berbeda bahasa…."

"….Tapi, cinta menyatukan mereka…."

"... Siapa yang mengira kalau KibaShino bergitu REAL?"

PLETAK!

"Wadow!"

"... Bukan KibaShino, bodoh! Tapi ShinoKiba!"

"...Whatever-lah, sama saja..."

"…. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

Teriakan terakhir membuat Deidara seakan tersadar pada apa yang terjadi. Kesabarannya habislah sudah.

"HENTIKAAAAAANNNNN! KYAAkYAAAKYAAAKYAAAAA KALIAN ITU BERISIK, TAU!.., BIKIN SAKIT KEPALA,UN!"

.

Ketiga cewek itu berhenti berteriak histeris, kemudian memandang Deidara dengan tatapan aneh seakan-akan Deidara itu makhluk pluto yang mencak-mencak protes tidak setuju karena semua ikan di seluruh bumi ini bisa berenang. Namun, tatapan aneh itu kemudian berganti dengan seringaian usil penuh nista.

"Masih pagi kok sewot banget, Deidara-chan.." Tenten memulai.

Deidara mendengus, cowok mana yang suka embel-embel 'chan' dipakai dibelakang namanya.

Konan celengak-celenguk kanan kiri, kemudian menambahkan.

"Apa kau begitu kesal karena Sasori no Danna-mu belum datang-datang juga?" celetuknya usil.

"Oh, Sasori no Danna,…. Dimana engkau? Dimana? Aku menunggumu…" sambung Ino dengan suara dramatis yg dibuat-buat.

"Hei, Kau lupa 'un'-nya…."

"Oh iya,! …. 'UN'"

" Sasodei,... Kyaakyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" teriak cewek-cewek itu lagi. Deidara merasakan mukanya panas sampai ke telinga, tak menjawab karena terlalu _speechless _dengan cewek-cewek sinting ini. Teriakan cewek-cewek tersebut berhenti ketika Deidara merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"..."

Hening sesaat.

"Cieeee,cieee yang panjang umur…"

Deidara berbalik.

"Ohayou,... bocah.." Sebentukan boneka hidup bertampang bosan menyapa dengan suara datar, mengangkat tangannya dengan malas. Deidara cemberut tak menjawab, berbalik kearah para cewek dan terlambat menutup telinga.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…."

"Tuh, Danna-mu udah datang… Nah, sekarang tak ada alasan untuk sewot lagi Deidara-chan..."

Dengan muka yang masih menggelegak, Deidara kembali menghadap Sasori dan meluapkan kemarahannya dengan memukul meja.

"Oi, Danna, tak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu dengan kelas ini un? Kau itu ketua kelas, kenapa diam saja melihat kelas ribut begini, un?" Sasori tidak bergeming dari tampang_ zonk_ boneka-nya dan masih menatap dengan bosan. Samar-samar terdengar bel berbunyi.

"Bel masuk, guys… Kembali ke tempat.." ucapnya sok cool sambil ngeloyor cuek melewati Deidara menuju mejanya di paling belakang. Seketika, terdengar bunyi decit bangku dan meja pertanda para murid bergegas kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Naruto mengembalikan tomat Sasuke dan sapu pada tempatnya. Kiba dan Shino sudah menghadap ke depan kelas, melipat tangan diatas meja dengan rapi dan patuh. Deidara _sweatdrop_. Kelas yang luar biasa ribut ini entah kenapa tunduk banget sama ketua kelasnya, Sasori no Danna, seperti pasukan boneka marionette yang dikendalikan oleh benang-benang tak terlihat dan seakan-akan Sasori-lah pawangnya.

"Ketua kelas macam apa sih, un? Selalu datang sedetik sebelum bel berbunyi…" Deidara sih belum puas menggerutu karena digoda trio cewek gaje itu dan berniat melampiaskannya pada Sasori. Lagian, memang salah Sasori kan? Seandainya saja Sasori datang lebih awal, kelas mereka akan tertib lebih cepat dan proposalnya tentu sudah selesai sekarang kalau dibuat dalam kondisi yang lebih kondusif.

"Aku tidak suka menunggu... "jawab Sasori datar.

Deidara mengernyit. _So, what?_

"... Meskipun itu menunggu bel berbunyi.." sambung Sasori datar. Deidara terhenyak mendengar jawaban omong kosong Sasori.

"Lagipula aku duduk sendiri, tak ada yang menungguku. Jadi, aku pun tak membuat siapapun menunggu…" sambungnya lagi. Deidara berdecih, kemudian menghadap ke depan kelas. Dari sudut matanya, Deidara melihat Konan and the genk yang sepertinya menguping nyengir-nyengir setan, menaik-naikkan alis sambil bertukar pandang satu sama lain kemudian dengan kompak melirik kearahnya, seperti sedang berpantomim mengatakan 'cieee cieeeee' (lagi) kepadanya.

Deidara menarik napas. Dulu memang dia semeja dengan Sasori, tapi dia yang menyuruh Sasori pindah karena tidak tahan diledek cewek-cewek gaje itu; Ino, Tenten dan Konan, yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai '**Trio Fujoshi**'. Deidara tidak habis pikir dengan cewek-cewek ini, yang selalu menggila melihat interaksi cowok dengan cowok senormal apapun. Oke, Naruto yang kejar-kejaran dengan Sasuke sambil menaiki sapu dan mengacung-acungkan tomat (yang dia anggap apel) serta dua orang bertatapan dan berbicara tidak dengan bahasa manusia seperti Kiba dan Shino mungkin jauh dari sebutan normal. Tapi, trio Fujoshi ini tetap menggila sewaktu Neji membantu Lee latihan Taekwondo atau pada saat Lee membantu Neji mencarikan kutu rambutnya. Oke, mungkin ini juga tidak begitu normal. Tapi, trio Fujoshi ini juga menggila pada suatu hari yang cerah sewaktu Yahiko membawakan Nagato bento satu rantang besar. Apa anehnya dengan membawakan sahabatmu yang hanya tinggal kulit dibalut tulang satu rantang bento? Itu adalah pertanda sahabat yang baik, meskipun Deidara sedikit yakin bahwa membawakan bento ke sekolah untuk teman mungkin bukan merupakan hal yang terlalu normal bagi anak laki-laki.

_Ah, sudahlah_.. pikirnya kesal dan Deidara mulai mencomot jeruknya sembunyi-sembunyi. Jeruk adalah buah-buahan lezat yang bisa meredakan stress, begitu jawab Deidara ketika ada yang bertanya kepadanya kenapa dia suka sekali makan jeruk. Tapi, pelajaran Kakashi sensei begitu membosankan sehingga dia iseng-iseng menulis sesuatu di kertas kecil dan memberikannya kepada Konan yang duduk di belakangnya.

.

_Kenapa sih kalian suka ngeledek cowok sama cowok, un?_

.

Tak lama kemudian, Konan mengembalikan kertas tersebut kepada Deidara, tentu saja juga dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Deidara cepat-cepat melihat isinya.

.

_Hmmm.. Entahlah. Karena kalian begitu serasi satu sama lain_.

.

Meremas kertasnya, Deidara mendelik tak percaya ke belakang, kearah Konan yang sudah nyengir-nyengir setan bersama Tenten.

"Mana mungkin ada cowok yang 'serasi' satu sama lain, un! Tidak ada hubungan antar cowok yang seperti itu.. Masa jeruk makan jeruk, un?" bisiknya agak terlalu keras. Kakashi sensei sampai mengintip dibalik buku icha-icha eh buku pelajaran mereka.

"Kau itu contoh bagus jeruk makan jeruk, Deidara-chan. Seperti kau dan Sasori-san." bisik Tenten nyengir, usil.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa Sasori, un? Aku dan Sasori no Danna tidak seperti itu, un..."

"..."

"Ehem, ehem... 'Danna'..." goda Ino.

"Diam, un!"

" Tapi, kau tetap seperti jeruk makan jeruk. Lihatlah, kau selalu membawa dan makan jeruk dimana-mana…"

"Aku memang suka jeruk. Tapi, aku bukan jeruk, un!"

"Kau jeruk. Lihat warna rambutmu!"

"Rambutku warnanya kuning, un, bukan oranye.. Enak saja bilang orang seperti jeruk, un."

"Oh iya, kuning ya.. Jeruk lemon, dong…"

"..."

"Wah, iya bener! Jeruk lemon…"

"..."

"Lemon makan lemon, dong…"

"…..."

" Deidara-chan lemon? Mmmm….. kyaaaaaa….. Cocok! Cocok!"

PLETAK!

"Wadow!"

"Oi nak, pikiranmu!"

"Kenapa pikiranku?"

"# $#$%%^&$^$%$# , UN? Oi tunggu! kenapa aku jadi lemon, un! Enak saja, un!"

.

"Deidara!" Kakashi sensei akhirnya nongol total dari buku yang sedang dipegangnya, menegur dengan suara rendah yang datar, menatap tajam.

"Makan-makan dan ngobrol di kelas. Detensi. Berdiri di luar pintu!"

"….."

"Ta-tapi, un! Aku tidak mengobrol sendiri, un! Mere…."

"… Diam! Jangan membantah!..." hardik Kakashi sensei.

"… Dan cepat keluar.." tambahnya lagi.

Deidara tak punya pilihan lain selain pergi keluar kelas dan berdiri disana, dalam hati mengutuk kesal kenapa hanya dia yang dihukum, padahal trio Fujoshi itu juga mengobrol, bahkan lebih heboh lagi dengan 'kyakyakya'- nya yang bikin sakit telinga itu. Tapi, dia tak terlalu protes, pelajaran Kakashi sensei selalu membosankan sehingga berdiri disini mungkin lebih menyenangkan daripada di dalam kelas mendengarkan ceramahnya yang bahkan bisa membuat burung hantu mengantuk di malam buta.

…

Berkonsentrasi kepada kerikil yang ada di depannya, Deidara masih tidak habis pikir dengan trio Fujoshi itu. Cewek mana yang suka menjodohkan cowok dengan cowok? Tak masuk akal. Mereka kan cewek, apa mereka tidak merasa _tersaingi_ kalau ada cowok yang suka sama cowok? Itu tidak seperti dia peduli, hanya saja Deidara tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gay. Lucu saja, mana ada cowok yang suka sama cowok. Cowok beneran itu suka sama cewek, _seperti aku_, pikir Deidara yang sangat menyukai salah satu grup idola di televisi yang terdiri dari cewek-cewek cantik yang seksi.

_Dunia memang sudah gila_, pikir Deidara. Banyak gay muncul dimana-mana, malah ada orang yang mengidolakan kaum gay segala, seperti trio Fujoshi sinting itu, menggelikan sekali. Kalau dahulu menyukai sesama jenis dianggap tabu dan mereka jarang menampakkan diri secara terang-terangan, tidak begitu dengan zaman sekarang. Mulai banyak yang berpacaran sesama jenis terang-terangan, malah mulai banyak yang berani menggoda sesama jenis di mall-mall tertentu. Tidak sekali-dua kali Deidara disapa dan dipelototi dari atas sampai bawah oleh cowok-cowok gede bermuka mesum. Deidara sebal sekali, dia berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya sehingga orang-orang itu menganggap bahwa dia mungkin bagian dari... 'mereka'?. Deidara berperawakan biasa, tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu rendah, berkulit agak tan, mempunyai rahang yang agak tegas. Dia pikir dia lumayan ganteng, tapi bersikeras kalau wajahnya itu _cowok banget_ dan sama sekali tidak 'kewanita-wanitaan' atau semacamnya sehingga bisa diasosiasikan dengan gay. Memang sih, rambutnya pirang panjang dan halus tergerai sepunggung dengan poni yang menutup mata kiri-nya dan dikuncir sebagian, tapi dia tidak berpikir kalau itu 'keperempuan-perempuanan'. _Sejak kapan hanya perempuan yang boleh berambut panjang, un? Semua laki-laki di Jepang semenjak zaman dahulu mempunyai rambut panjang yang halus dan indah, hanya pada zaman sekarang yang tidak karena pengaruh Barat. Jadi, menuduh laki-laki keperempuan-perempuanan karena mempunyai rambut panjang itu nggak benar, un_, gerutu Deidara sebal.

Deidara memang mempunyai mata biru azure yang indah dan cemerlang, berbentuk seperti bulan setengah sempurna dan garis matanya seperti mempunyai smokey eyes yang 'alami', tapi suaranya sendiri rendah dan gahar seperti halilintar, tak ada yang bisa mengkategorikan suara seperti itu dengan seorang gay. Deidara iri sekali dengan sahabatnya, Sasori. Sahabatnya ini, -seingatnya-, tak pernah diganggu cowok-cowok usil seperti dirinya. Padahal sahabatnya ini jauh lebih _moe_, menurut Deidara. Dengan kulit pucat, rambut semerah darah, mata besar seperti boneka, dan tinggi yang 'seada-ya', Sasori jauh lebih cantik dan imut, menurut Deidara. Meskipun dia mengakui kalau mungkin saja semua orang takut menggoda Sasori karena yang bersangkutan selalu memasang tampang datar yang rada-rada mengerikan. Mungkin dia harus belajar tentang bagaimana membuat tatapan menyeramkan dulu dari Sasori supaya tidak diganggu cowok-cowok usil lagi? Deidara pernah bertanya dengan polosnya kepada Sasori tentang bagaimana cara membuat tatapan dingin mengerikan seperti itu, tapi Sasori hanya tertawa pelan kemudian bilang kalau dia tak bisa mengajarkannya karena dia memang sudah lahir dengan tatapan mata yang seperti itu.

Ada lagi satu pengalaman mengerikan tentang hal ini waktu dia kelas satu. Saat itu, dia, Sasori dan Konan satu kelompok dalam proyek Fisika dan memutuskan untuk membahasnya di sebuah kafe. Waktu itu baru Deidara dan Konan yang datang dan mereka sampai lebih awal, sementara Sasori belum datang karena si boneka hidup selalu datang tepat waktu, tidak pernah kurang dan tidak pernah lebih. Beberapa meja dari meja tempat mereka duduk, ada dua orang om-om memperhatikan mereka lekat-lekat dengan muka mesum dan tanpa malu. Deidara marah sekali, berani-beraninya om-om itu memelototi Konan dengan tidak etis, padahal Konan jelas-jelas pergi dengan dia, seorang _cowok_. Deidara melepas jacket-nya dengan _jantan_, menyuruh Konan yang keheranan meletakkan jacket tersebut diatas rok-nya yang tidak terlalu pendek, lalu balas mendelik garang kepada om-om itu yang malah semakin tidak berkedip memandang mereka. Parahnya, Om-om tersebut bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati mereka. Setelah dekat, Deidara mulai menyadari kalau salah satu om-om tersebut berambut kelabu dan salah satunya lagi bermata satu, matanya yang lain tertutup perban beserta sebagian tangannya. Om-om yang cukup tua untuk dipanggil kakek.

"Hai, ganteng…" sapa kakek berambut abu-abu tersenyum mesum.

"..."

"… Seharusnya kau melepaskan _jacket_-mu dari tadi, kau jauh lebih ganteng _sleeveless_ begini.." tambahnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"..."

Deidara tercekat dengan wajah pucat sementara Konan susah payah menahan tawa, ternyata kakek-kakek itu tidak bermaksud menggoda Konan, melainkan _dirinya_. Tidak mungkin. Oh, tidak...

"Mau bergabung dengan kami?" goda kakek bermata satu, mengulurkan tangannya.

"..."

Untung saja Sasori datang tepat pada waktunya, secepat kilat memelintir tangan keriput kakek itu.

"Adowwww!….. " rintihnya kaget.

"Pergi,… atau kupatahkan tanganmu!…" bentak Sasori, mengerikan sekali. Mata hazel Sasori kelihatan siap mencabik-cabik para kakek itu dengan sekali tebas. Para kakek mesum itu memohon-mohon minta ampun, dan ketika Sasori melepaskan tangannya, mereka berdua langsung kabur terbirit-birit.

Sasori terlihat agak kesal untuk berkomentar, meskipun Deidara tidak begitu yakin karena Sasori memang selalu bertampang seperti itu. Dia sendiri butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkan diri dari 'horor' yang baru saja dihadapinya. Sementara Konan sudah sedari tadi sibuk dengan smartphone-nya, memberikan _live report_ kepada dua temannya sambil histeris-histeris sendiri. Melebih-lebihkan tentang bagaimana aksi heroik Sasori si 'seme' menyelamatkan 'uke'-nya dari godaan preman-preman berbadan gede dengan jurus taekwondo paling berbahaya. Keesokan harinya, dia dan Sasori diledekin trio Fujoshi habis-habisan dan bahkan mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai _Best Couple of The Month_ versi mereka.

.

.

.

_Dasar cewek-cewek konyol_, gumam Deidara sambil menghembuskan napas, mengingat memori muram di kala itu.

Cewek-cewek itu tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya diledek-ledekin dengan sesama jenis, pikir Deidara sebal. Awalnya Deidara memang tidak peduli dengan ledekan-ledekan macam ini, ledekan gay itu hanya canda gurau belaka. Tapi, suatu kejadian telah merubahnya total.

Sewaktu di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Deidara masuk ke klub seni dan dekat dengan seorang senpai. Senpai ini membuat karya seni yang indah, sebuah ukiran bola mata yang mengesankan, karena itu Deidara menghormatinya dan selalu mengikuti senpai ini kemana saja. Itachi-senpai, begitu namanya. Tapi, semua orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu meledek mereka berdua sebagai gay. Deidara tidak peduli, dia mengiya-iyakan ledekan semua orang karena berpikir kalau semua itu lucu. Malah tidak jarang dia iseng tiba-tiba megang tangan Itachi atau bergelayutan di leher senpai-nya hanya untuk membuat suasana menjadi riang.

Tapi, Itu dulu. Sebelum kejadian itu. Tiga tahun lalu di sore itu, pada hari kelulusan anak kelas tiga.

**Flashback on**

Mata azure itu menatap tidak percaya pada mata onyx di depannya. Ruangan klub seni kosong, hanya ada mereka berdua di sore itu.

Hening.

"Aku suka padamu…" bisik pemuda tampan bermata onyx hitam itu memecah keheningan. Pendek, tegas dan yakin.

"…"

Deidara menatap tidak berkedip mata Itachi yang juga tidak berkedip. Menit demi menit berlalu dan Deidara sedikit berharap kalau ada yang berteriak "April Mop!", tapi tentu saja tidak ada. Pada kondisi biasa, dia biasanya akan tertawa dan bergelut dengan sang senpai seperti biasanya, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Sesuatu di mata sang senpai menyiratkan kalau dia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Aku mau pulang, un.." ucap Deidara akhirnya, melewati Itachi begitu saja, karena dia tak tahu lagi harus merespon bagaimana. Mungkin ini hanya candaan seperti biasa, tapi anggap saja kalau dia sudah terlalu capek bercanda karena sudah terlampau sore. Diluar dugaan, Itachi menarik tangannya dengan paksa dan memojokkannya ke dinding, menahan kedua bahunya sehingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Oi, Itachi-senpai apa-apaan, un? Ugh, Sakit, un!" Deidara memberontak dengan memaksa. Dia terdiam begitu melihat mata onyx itu yang masih menatap tajam padanya…

"Aku serius…"Itachi berbisik, tapi tegas.

Deidara tak peduli, dia panik dan tidak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan senpai-nya. Kalau ini lelucon, benar-benar tidak lucu!

"Lepaskan, un!" berontaknya lagi, tapi tak membuahkan hasil. Itachi terlalu kuat. Bahkan, Itachi sekarang sudah mengunci kedua tangan Deidara diatas kepalanya. Tangannya yang lain mendekap mulut Deidara. Dua lututnya mengunci kedua kaki Deidara sehingga yang bersangkutan tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau… Menyukaiku juga, bukan?" tanya Itachi, dekat sekali ke wajah Deidara, begitu dekat sehingga Deidara bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya.

"Hmmmppfgh…." Deidara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga, sambil berontak melepaskan diri dari Itachi, tapi sia-sia.

"Kau tidak jujur dengan hatimu. Tidak mengakui kalau menyukaiku, tapi selalu mengikutiku kemana saja. Jangan memberontak seperti itu,…aku jadi semakin menginginkanmu…" ucapnya dengan nada datar yang memaksa. Lalu, tangan yang tadi dipakai untuk membekap Deidara turun ke kerah baju pemuda blonde itu dan merobeknya paksa sehingga dua buah kancing bajunya terlepas.

Deidara tetap memberontak sekuat tenaga dan entah bagaimana berhasil meloloskan kakinya dari jepitan lutut pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu menendangnya kuat-kuat tepat di selangkangan. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, Deidara langsung menyambar tas nya dan melarikan diri pulang , meninggalkan Itachi yang merintih kesakitan.

**Flashback off**

**.**

Itu terakhirnya Deidara bertemu Itachi, yang kabarnya melanjutkan SMA ke luar negeri atau entahlah, Deidara tidak peduli dan sama sekali tidak menyesal. Tapi, semenjak kejadian itu, Deidara menjadi sangat berhati-hati dengan lelucon-lelucon 'gay'. Deidara menghindari berteman dekat dengan perempuan karena takut dibilang 'keperempuan-keperempuanan' sehingga menarik perhatian kaum penyuka sesame jenis. Deidara juga takut berteman terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki karena siapa tahu mereka akan jadi Itachi ke-2. Begitulah Deidara menjalani tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah pertamanya, menjaga jarak dengan siapa saja.

Menginjak bangku SMA, Deidara berusaha melupakan semua pengalaman buruk ketika SMP dan mencoba berani untuk membuka diri dan mencari sahabat baru, pada akhirnya dia bersahabat dengan Sasori. Dia dan Sasori dekat dengan cepat karena sama-sama menyukai seni. Sasori menyukai seni yang bersifat konvensional, indah, tapi rumit dan tahan lama. Deidara yang menyukai seni abstrak yang spontan dan liar tak terduga tidak sepakat dengan Sasori, tapi dia mengakui selera dan kemahiran Sasori sehingga memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasori no Danna. Kadang-kadang Deidara memang takut kalau hal yang sama di masa lalu akan terjadi lagi pada persahabatannya dengan Sasori, tapi dia tak melihat kemungkinan itu. Sasori sepertinya tidak peduli dengan apapun kecuali seni, sehingga Deidara merasa nyaman berada dekat dengannya. Karakter Sasori yang 'imut-tapi-gahar' juga membuat Deidara merasa aman bepergian dengannya kemana-mana, tanpa harus diusilin cowok-cowok ganjen. Memang sih, perbedaan pendapat dan gaya bicara Sasori yang datar-datar sombong sengak dan nohok gampang sekali membuat Deidara meledak dan membuat mereka cekcok, tapi Deidara tak berpikir kalau itu masalah besar. Sasori juga selalu memanggilnya anak kecil, padahal jelas-jelas dia sendiri lebih pendek dan bertampang lebih seperti anak kecil dengan mata bulat besar, kulit pucat dan rambut merah, tapi Deidara tidak terlalu keberatan, toh biasanya juga 'anak kecil' ini yang melindunginya, bukan?

Deidara juga lama-lama kebal dengan ledekan Trio Fujoshi yang selalu histeris melihat interaksi para cowok se-'normal' apapun, seperti pada waktu Sasori mengambilkan penghapusnya yang terjatuh. Ketika Deidara menanyakan apa istimewa-nya mengambilkan penghapus orang lain yang terjatuh, trio Fujoshi mengatakan kalau mengambilkan penghapus yang terjatuh itu istimewa kalau Sasori yang melakukannya, karena Sasori merupakan tipe anak _ansos_ yang tidak akan peduli meskipun langit dan bumi bertukar letak. Deidara bersikeras kalau itu berlebihan dan Sasori tidak se-ansos itu bahkan sebenarnya cukup _care_, buktinya dia mau bertindak sebagai ketua kelas mereka. Namun, Trio Fujoshi berbalik bersikeras kalau Sasori _care_ hanya kepada Deidara dan dia jadi ketua kelas bukan karena dia mau, tapi karena anak-anak lain hanya patuh kepada Sasori entah karena alasan apa. _Speechless_, Deidara ingin sekali meledakkan cewek-cewek gila ini dengan lempung warisan nenek moyangnya, tapi mengurungkan niat karena ..._meledakkan CEWEK bukan hal yang dilakukan seorang COWOK, un_, gumam Deidara sok cool.

Deidara pada akhirnyamemutuskan untuk menyerah dan berkesimpulan kalau percuma saja berdebat dengan trio cewek gila ini, meski dia setuju dengan alasan akhir kalau anak-anak mematuhi Sasori, entah bagaimana.

.

.

"TING, TONG!"

Lamunan Deidara memudar ketika bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama dengan Kakashi-sensei telah berakhir. _Siapa sangka begitu cepat?_ gumam Deidara.

"TING, TONG! TING, TONG! TING, TONG!"

.

.

Pelajaran kedua, ketiga, dan keempat berjalan dengan begitu cepat sehingga tanpa disadari bel sudah berbunyi kesekian kalinya menandakan waktu pulang telah tiba.

.

.

.*******

Sepulang sekolah,…

.

"Ha? Apa ini?" Sasori membolak-balik lembaran-lembaran desain yang ada di tangannya, dahinya mengerinyit.

"Apanya yang 'apa ini', un? Tentu ini ide aku untuk lomba pameran seni yang kita ikuti, un!" Deidara menjawab dengan cemberut.

Deidara saat ini berada di apartemen Sasori, berdiskusi tentang lomba mereka. Lomba pameran seni pelajar tingkat nasional ini diikuti oleh tim yang terdiri atas dua orang dan bisa ditebak, Sasori merupakan teman satu timnya.

"Kau saja belum membuat apa-apa, jangan belagu Danna, un.." ujar Deidara ketus, ketika melihat Sasori yang semakin lama semakin mengernyit melihat desain-nya.

"Tck,.. ini sebenarnya lumayan,…" kata Sasori pada akhirnya. Dia terdiam sesaat. Deidara tersenyum bangga dalam hati meskipun Sasori hanya berkata 'lumayan'.

"Tapi,…kurang 'dalam'. Terlalu simple dan sepertinya kurang terencana…." sambungnya lagi, dengan nada pongah seperti biasa. Senyuman bangga dalam hati Deidara memudar dengan cepat.

"Mana ada seni yang 'terencana', un!" Deidara berkata meninggi, naik darah.

"Cih, seni itu indah karena kompleksitasnya! Jangan terlalu gampang dibaca dan dicerna orang, dan jangan terlalu random sehingga tidak bisa dimengerti orang juga!"

Mereka pun mulai berdebat.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan orang-orang buta seni yang tak bisa menghargai seni-ku, un…"

"Kalau begitu, kita tak akan menang, bocah!…"

"Aku tak peduli menang, un! Aku hanya ingin berkarya…"

"Tck,... Aku peduli. Tunggu, mari kita buat seperti ini…." ujar Sasori dan dia mulai mencorat-coret.

Setelah menghabiskan banyak sekali kertas untuk corat coret menambahkan dan mengurangi desain disini dan disana, merencanakan ini dan itu, membuat perhitungan waktu dan lain-lain sebagainya ditambah dengan perdebatan setengah jam setiap sepuluh menit, akhirnya rancangan proyek pameran mereka jadi juga setelah proses penggabungan ide yang kompleks. Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu dan tak ada yang menyangka kalau sekarang sudah pukul 2 pagi. Deidara merangkak ke tempat tidur Sasori, ngantuk dan lelah sekali.

"Ckckck, baru segitu sudah mengantuk? Dasar anak kecil!" ledek Sasori.

"Ini sudah jam2, Danna, un! Kau itu zombie atau apa sih, un…" balas Deidara cemberut.

"Kau tidur duluan saja. Aku akan memperbaiki ini sedikit lagi." Kata Sasori.

Deidara hanya samar-samar mendengarkan suara Sasori. Perlahan-lahan menjelang kesadarannya menghilang, Deidara merasa bersyukur sekali mempunyai sahabat yang pintar dan selalu bisa diandalkan seperti Sasori dan ingin persahabatan mereka tetap berlangsung selamanya, apapun yang terjadi. Memang Sasori no Danna sering meledeknya seperti anak kecil dan mempunyai sifat pongah setengah mati, tapi Deidara merasa bahagia bisa mengenal Sasori. Sahabatnya itu memberikannya rasa aman, entah bagaimana.. Deidara mengingat betapa dulu dia kesepian ketika kelas tiga SMP karena menutup diri dari orag-orang, ketakutan, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dia mempunyai sahabat yang bisa diandalkan, Sasori. Yang selalu memberikannya rasa aman dan perlindungan. Deidara tidak tahu harus memberikan apa sebagai gantinya, mungkin suatu hari nanti dia juga bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk sahabatnya, entah apa. Tak lama kemudian, dia tertidur.

.

.

.

Belum lama tertidur, Deidara bermimpi. Ada sesuatu di bibirnya, lembut dan manis. Yang mengingatkannya kepada buah jeruk kesukaannya. Tidak hanya itu, dia merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya, seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang terperangkap di dalamnya.

Dan, semua ini terasa begitu nyata.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Deidara menyadari kalau memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Tersadar dari tidurnya, mata azure Deidara membuka dan terkejut mendapati sepasang mata Hazel yang mengatup dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, dibingkai oleh poni bewarna semerah darah. Satu tangan sahabatnya itu mendekap bahunya dan satu tanganlagi di dagunya. Yang paling mengejutkan Deidara adalah bibir mereka yang terkunci rapat.

.

.

_Sasori no Danna, apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, un?_

**_TBC_**

* * *

_A/N_

_Halo semuanya.._

_Selamat datang di fic terbaru saya yang gaje ini. _

_Ide pembuatannya datang begitu saja dan mohon maaf dengan segala ke -OOC-an dan ke-gaje-an yang ada._

_Jangan lupa Read sampai habis dan Review ya, biar Author tahu dimana yang kurang dan chapter depannya akan bisa lebih baik._

_Arigatou,^^_

_Happy Reading!_


	2. Pengakuan cinta

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, dan lain-lain sebagainya

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, garing

* * *

.

Deidara mendorong Sasori, tautan bibir mereka terlepas dan dia terengah-engah menarik napas, suara jantungnya bergedebuk-gedebuk cepat. Deidara takjub pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak berteriak, mata azure-nya menatap mata hazel Sasori, menuntut penjelasan logis dari semua ini sementara otaknya yang masih setengah tidur bekerja cepat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi dan memilah-milah mana yang mimpi dan mana yang kenyataan. Sasori balas menatapnya, mata Hazel yang biasanya bosan itu terlihat berbeda. Berbagai macam kemungkinan berseliweran di otaknya yang sudah jernih saat ini, dan Deidara tak menyukainya. Sasori membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi Deidara memutuskan kalau dia belum siap untuk mendengar. Deidara bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, menyambar cepat tas serta buku-bukunya lalu melesat pulang secepat kilat, saat itu juga, tak memberi kesempatan pada Sasori untuk berbicara. Dia tak mau mendengar kalau apa yang saat ini sedang dia pikirkan adalah benar.

Deidara menggas motor-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan yang sepi, angin malam yang menusuk tulang menerpa wajahnya di pagi-buta buta. Kantuk dan penat sudah menguap tak berbekas dari tubuhnya, sementara otaknya tak henti menggumamkan teori yang sama.

_Sasori no Danna… adalah seorang gay?_

* * *

**Sahabatku Seorang Gay**

.

.

Deidara tak berbicara pada Sasori di sekolah, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. Selain itu, dia berupaya sebaik mungkin untuk menghindar dari Sasori; di kelas, kantin, maupun koridor-koridor. Hatinya masih merasa sakit setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. Rasanya seperti dikhianati dan ditusuk dari belakang. Deidara pikir, wajar saja dia merasa dikhianati bukan? Selama ini dia menganggap Sasori sebagai teman terbaiknya, siapa sangka kalau Sasori akan menciumnya di bibir ketika dia sedang tidur. Deidara belum pernah berkencan, tapi cukup mengerti kalau orang-orang normal tidak akan mencium sahabatnya di bibir, itu hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Kenapa Sasori melakukannya? Apa selama ini Sasori selama ini tidak menganggap Deidara sebagai sahabat belaka, melainkan seorang kekasih? Tapi, bukankah mereka sama-sama laki-laki? Berarti Sasori adalah…_gay_? Deidara mengehela napas. Betapa dia benci diasosiasikan dengan gay dan diganggu oleh cowok-cowok usil sampai dia sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih teman. Ketika dia pikir dia telah menemukan sahabat yang bisa dia percaya, -malah membuatnya merasa aman-, ternyata sahabatnya itu juga _gay_. Deidara menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun sepanjang pelajaran, tak peduli dengan omong kosong yang dijelaskan Asuma sensei tentang krisis ekonomi global. Dia memiliki persoalan yang jauh lebih serius. Bagaimana kalau ternyata semua laki-laki diatas dunia ini adalah _gay_ dan hanya dia sendiri yang _straight_? Bisa saja, bukan? Bisa saja di suatu tempat sebentukan ufo mengunjungi bumi, lalu menyuntikkan virus _gay_ pada seorang laki-laki dan virus itu menular dengan mencium laki-laki lain di tengah malam yang sunyi. Pikiran konyol ini membuat Deidara gila, karena itu bisa saja berarti kalau dia juga sudah tertular virus yang sama, meski Deidara pikir kalau bisa saja virus itu tidak berlaku padanya karena dia tersadar dan memutuskan ciuman mereka di tengah jalan. Kalau begitu, siapa yang tega-teganya menginfeksi Sasori? pikirnya berang. Sepanjang yang dia tahu, Sasori jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain, sepertinya dirinya pun merupakan satu-satunya teman Sasori sama seperti Sasori yang juga merupakan satu-satunya teman Deidara. Jadi, apa yang dulu trio fujoshi pernah bilang tentang Sasori, ketua kelas yang _ansos_ tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tiba-tiba, Deidara teringat dengan laki-laki aneh yang dulu semeja dengan Sasori di kelas satu, Orochimaru si ular. Dia menjuluki laki-laki ini dengan si 'ular' karena orang ini bergerak dengan cara aneh, seperti tidak bertulang, begitu pikir Deidara. Si ular ini dulu juga suka mengganggunya dalam dua bulan singkat selama dia sekolah disana, sebelum pindah ke luar negeri karena ada dapat beasiswa penelitian di Eropa. Orang ini alien yang menyebarkan virusnya,... mungkinkah?

_Huh, apa yang aku pikirkan?_ Deidara menepuk jidatnya sendiri, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak menonton film fantasi yang bergenre misteri.

Tapi, lamunannya tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasori adalah bos besar dari perkumpulan _gay_ rahasia tingkat internasional? Masuk akal, bukan? Semua laki-laki di kelas ini _gay_ (pIkir Deidara berang, ketika melirik kearah ShinoKiba, SasuNaru NejiLee, dll), dan semua orang entah bagaimana takut pada Sasori, termasuk semua cowok usil yang pernah mengganggunya di jalan-jalan, kakek-kakek yang waktu itu atau dimana saja. Bisa saja semua orang patuh pada Sasori karena dialah sang _bigboss_, sengaja mendekati Deidara dengan alasan 'berteman', padahal ingin memiliki Deidara untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pikiran ini membuat Deidara bergidik, lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak membaca fiksi.

Bagaimanapun, Deidara pikir kalau dia harus tegas dalam hal ini. Kalau Sasori memang _gay_, dia tak bisa lagi bersahabat dengan Sasori. Mungkin memang bukan melalui virus yang ditebarkan ufo, tapi Deidara cukup tahu kalau gay bisa menular melalui pergaulan dan dia tak mau ambil resiko. Dia masih suka cewek, terutama yang cantik dan elegan seperti seorang _hime_-sama , ungkapnya dalam hati.

Pikiran untuk berhenti bersahabat dengan Sasori membuatnya sedih, karena itu berarti dia tak lagi punya sahabat. Kalau seseorang seperti Sasori saja tidak bisa dipercaya, berarti semua orang lain juga tidak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dei-chan?"

Lamunan Deidara terpecah oleh suara Konan yang saat ini ada di depan mejanya. Ternyata pelajaran Asuma sensei sudah selesai dan sekarang Konan berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan'…" Deidara menjawab dengan cemberut.

"Hahaha, galak sekali…" celetuk Konan sambil mencubit kedua pipinya. Deidara mengabaikannya, menepis tangan Konan yang kemudian berjalan kembali ke kursinya.

Serius, hal terakhir yang Deidara inginkan diatas dunia ini adalah mulai menjalin pertemanan dengan trio fujoshi, orang-orang teraneh dari yang teraneh! Dia takkan mau berteman dengan mereka, sekalipun misalnya dunia ini mengalami kepunahan dan hanya dia dan trio fujoshi yang tersisa diatas permukaan bumi.

Seperti biasa, kelas 2-2 SMA Akatsuki selalu ribut setiap pergantian kelas. Kali ini yang jadi pusat perhatian adalah si kembar unik Shiro dan Kuro, yang meskipun wajah mereka identik dan hampir tidak bisa dibedakan, warna kulit mereka secara ajaib berbeda kontras satu sama lain. Shiro berkulit sangat pucat, sementara Kuro berkulit terlalu gelap untuk ukuran orang Asia. Kasus yang unik, bukan? Kali ini, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menggabungkan diri (?) menggunakan sebuah sarung yang diikat sampai dada, salah satu tangan mereka berada di bahu yang lain sementara tangan mereka lainnya direntangkan. Makhluk gabungan ini kemudian berjalan berkeliling kelas, menakut-nakuti anak-anak perempuan yang kemudian berteriak-berteriak. Anak laki-laki bertepuk tangan dan tertawa-tertawa. Lee bahkan memutuskan untuk ikut permainan itu bersama Neji, berpikir kalau apa yang dilakukan si kembar adalah semacam training, yang tentu saja ditolak Neji mentah-mentah. Bahkan Sasuke si kepala itik yang dikenal selalu memberengut dan tak pernah tertawa menarik sedikit bibirnya, tapi itu sebelum si kembar menyambar tomat yang dia pegang dan kejar-kejaran pun tak terhindarkan. Naruto marah sekali dan ikut serta dalam kejar-kejaran itu, mengklaim kalau hanya _dia_ yang boleh mencuri tomat si _teme_, Sasuke. Suasana benar-benar heboh oleh suara teriakan, tawa, dan bunyi-bunyi berdecit meja dan kursi yang tersenggol-senggol . Yang paling heboh tentu saja trio fujoshi.

"Kyaaaaaaa, mereka berdua sosweet banget!"

"…Dua hati menjadi satu…."

"…. Karena pada awalnya mereka adalah SATU, bukan? Satu sel telur yang sama.. Satu sel sperma yang sama…"

"...xixixixixi, Naruto selalu marah kalau ada yang mengganggu Sasuke, ya?..."

"...SasuNaru _never died_, bukan kah begitu?..."

"...KYAAAAAAAAAAA….."

Ugh, teriakan melengking itu membuat telinganya sakit dan ingin sekali Deidara meneriaki mereka seperti biasanya, tapi dia benar-benar sedang tidak mood. Seharusnya pada saat seperti inilah peran seorang ketua kelas dibutuhkan, ujar Deidara berang, melirik ke belakang merah dimana terdapat bongkahan merah yang dengan autisnya sibuk dengan buku entah apa yang dipegangnya, wajah boneka bongkahan merah itu benar-benar damai tanpa dosa.

_Yang benar saja_, bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa membaca dengan sangat tenang dalam hiruk pikuk mengerikan seperti pada saat ini? Bongkahan merah itu balas meliriknya, Deidara cepat-cepat menghadap kembali ke depan, entah bagaimana langsung melupakan kekacauan kelas mereka dan kembali ke pergalauannya semula, tentang kejadian semalam.

Bagaimana mungkin Sasori bersikap sangat biasa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? _Sok sekali_, sungut Deidara sebal. Dia disini mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan kawanan gay rahasia menginvasi bumi (?) dengan Sasori sebagai salah satu korbannya, dan bagaimana dia mungkin telah kehilangan sahabat, tapi si pelaku kejahatan malah santai-santai membaca buku di tengah hiruk pikuk tidak jelas seperti ini, seakan-akan mencium sahabatnya yang sejenis sama normalnya seperti bernapas. Sasori, setidaknya berhutang permintaan maaf, pikir Deidara yang makin lama makin berang, menyadari Sasori kelihatan sama sekali tidak punya niat meminta maaf, menelepon saja tidak. Bukan berarti dia mengharapkan telepon Sasori, sih.. Malah lebih baik dia tidak menelepon sama sekali, lebih mudah menjaga jarak dengan Sasori bila yang bersangkutan juga bersikap sama.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Deidara masih tidak berbicara pada Sasori. Lama-lama dia makin merasa tolol sendiri, karena sudah beberapa hari hampir tidak bicara dengan siapapun kecuali dengan dirinya sendiri.

_Kenapa hanya dia saja yang merasa terganggu dengan hal ini? Kenapa Sasori tidak?_

Tentu saja, kan dia yang merupakan 'korban' dari kejadian ini, Sasori adalah pelakunya.

_Kenapa Sasori cuek-cuek saja setelah melakukan 'itu' kepadanya? Tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun?_

Semenjak kapan Sasori jadi orang peduli? Mungkin dia tidak merasa kalau apa yang dia lakukan adalah salah dan mengganggu. Lagian si korban juga tidak menuntut apa-apa selain mogok berbicara.

_Oh, jahat sekali._

Mungkin dia memang tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Hanya Deidara yang peduli.

_Kenapa aku begitu peduli? Apakah dicium sahabatmu sendiri bukan masalah besar?_

Bagi Deidara itu masalah besar, bagi Sasori tidak.

_Mungkin dirinya terlalu serius? Siapa tahu Sasori hanya bercanda_,

Sasori bercanda itu sama seperti Sasuke yang alergi tomat, tidak akan pernah terjadi atau dunia kiamat. Lagipula, kalau Sasori bercanda, kenapa dia tidak tertawa?

Tapi, Sarutobi sensei bilang kalau dunia sudah mendekati kiamat, jadi Sasori bercanda mungkin-mungkin saja terjadi. Deidara menyiapkan mental, siapa tahu dalam waktu dekat pertanda lainnya seperti Sasuke alergi tomat juga akan menyusul. Begitu kesimpuan yang dia dapatkan setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri (?).

.

.

.

.

Pada hari Sabtu yang cerah,…

Deidara sudah memantapkan tekad. Dia harus berbicara dengan Sasori agar semuanya menjadi jelas. Deidara bahkan sudah memutuskan tindakan apa yang akan dia ambil mengenai apapun hasil pembicaraan mereka nanti. Kalau Sasori memang benar seorang gay, dia akan memutuskan persahabatan mereka. Kalau ternyata Sasori bukan gay dan hanya mempermainkannya, Deidara harus memaksanya minta maaf karena itu tidak lucu, dan Sasori harus membayar derita mental yang dia rasakan selama satu minggu ini, misalnya dengan mentraktirnya makan dan membuatkan pr-nya selama setahun penuh (?).

Deidara mengumpulkan keberaniannya, lalu meraih smartphone untuk mengirimkan sms kepada Sasori.

_Un… Danna punya waktu sore ini? Maukah menemaniku ke toko buku, un? –Deidara-_

Aneh sekali rasanya tidak berbicara dengan sahabatmu selama berhari-hari, tapi mengirim sms seperti ini seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ting, Tong. HP-nya berbunyi lebih cepat dari yang dia duga dan Deidara langsung membukanya.

_Wah, kau memang merepotkan, anak kecil. –Sasori-_

Deidara merasakan gelegak di ubun-ubunya, rasanya menyesal sekali sudah mengirim sms. Dia membalas dengan marah.

_YASUDAH, UN. TIDAK USAH!_

Deidara melemparkan hp-nya, menyangka kalau Sasori tidak akan membalas lagi. Tapi, bunyi dering sms membuat Deidara memungut kembali hp-nya dari kolong tempat tidur.

_Jam 4 pas. Aku jemput. Jangan buat aku menunggu. -Sasori-_

Deidara menatap handphone-nya. Gawat! Jam 4 pas itu cuma lima belas menit lagi dan dia belum mandi!

.

.

.

Pukul 4 kurang 5 menit, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Tak peduli secepat apapun, dia baru selesai siap-siap pukul 4 lewat 5. Deidara menyalah-nyalahkan lemari baju tiga pintunya yang penuh sesak,tapi tak bisa menyediakan baju yang dia ingin pakai.

Deidara membuka pintu."Telat lima menit." Itu kata pertama yang Sasori ucapkan setelah seminggu penuh mereka tidak bertegur sapa. Deidara menjawab dengan dengusan.

"Danna cepat sekali, un. Hebat, padahal ini kan jam macet di sekitar kompleks rumahku, un.."

Sasori bilang kalau dia kebetulan memang sedang berputar-putar di dekat situ ketika dia mendapatkan sms Deidara, dan Deidara tak memperpanjang persoalan dengan bertanya kenapa Sasori bisa berputar-putar di dekat kompleks rumahnya yang terpencil dan membosankan. Tidak tahu kenapa, pipinya terasa sangat panas dan dia sedikit berkeringat. Padahal baru saja selesai mandi dan cuaca saat itu tidak panas-panas amat. Deidara membuka pintu belakang dan duduk di bangku belakang mobil Ferrari Sasori, membuat Sasori tercengang.

"Apakah aku ini _supir_-mu atau semacamnya ha?" ucapnya kesal. Deidara tak menjawab, sibuk memikirkan wajahnya sekarang yang sepertinya bisa digunakan untuk memasak telur mata sapi. Deidara melihat keluar, tak mau wajah membara-nya terlihat dari kaca spion dalam.

Perjalanan mereka berlangsung dalam diam. Deidara ingin segera membahas apa yang sedang ini dia pikirkan, tapi dia tak pernah menduga akan sesulit itu membuka mulutnya sendiri. Dia bahkan tak sanggup menatap langsung mata hazel Sasori, kehadiran Sasori yang saat ini dalam radius seratus senti saja sudah cukup membuatnya merasa terintimidasi secara misterius dan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Itu adalah jarak terdekat dia dan Sasori setelah seminggu terakhir ini setelah sebelumnya….tidak ada jarak sama sekali. Meskipun melihat ke jalan, Deidara tak mampu membendung memori yang saat ini berkelabatan di kepala-nya. Mata hazel yang tertutup dibingkai poni merah, kemudian sensasi lembut dan manis di bibirnya. Semua pikiran itu tentu tidak membuat wajahnya semakin dingin. Tidak hanya telur mata sapi, Deidara yakin kalau wajahnya saat ini bisa digunakan untuk memanggang ikan.

.

.

Deidara sangat menyukai toko buku, sangat sejuk dan tenang. Disini, dia bisa sejenak mendinginkan pikiran (dan wajahnya) dengan melihat berbagai macam-macam buku di puluhan rak-rak disepanjang toko buku yang megah itu.

Setelah membayar, dia menemui Sasori di pintu keluar yang sudah menunggu dengan sekantong buku.

"Sebentar banget," sindirnya.

"Kau kan juga membeli banyak, Danna, un!" protes Deidara. Wajahnya yang sudah mendingin mulai memanas kembali.

Deidara membuka pintu belakang, terkejut Sasori juga membuka pintu belakang yang lain sehingga mereka sama-sama duduk di belakang. _Blush_, tanpa aba-aba wajahnya kembali memerah. Tak lama kemudian, Yura-san, supir keluarga Akasuna, masuk ke mobil di belakang kemudi.

"Ke-kenapa ada Yura-san disini, un? Se-sejak kapan?"Deidara tak mampu menahan diri untuk bertanya, tapi tergagap.

"Semenjak kau tak mau duduk disampingku," ucap Sasori datar kemudian memberi aba-aba kepada Yura untuk menjalankan mobil.

Deidara tidak tahu kalau jantungnya bisa berdegup lebih cepat dari ini, jadi dia harus berbicara supaya bisa rileks. Dia tidak bisa menghindar dari situasi ini lebih lama lagi.

"Un…."

"Hm?"

"…."

"Lama tak bertemu, Deidara…" akhirnya Sasori yang memulai percakapan mereka. Agak konyol, karena secara teknis mereka bertemu setiap hari, hanya tidak bertegur sapa.

"Un…" Deidara mengangguk.

Hening lagi diantara mereka.

"Danna menghindar dariku, un.." kata Deidara kemudian memalingkan muka. _Benar,kan?_ Sasori tidak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali selama seminggu.

"Jangan konyol. Kau yang memalingkan muka, kau juga yang memilih duduk di bangku belakang."

Hening lagi.

"Kau tidak menelepon, un.." Deidara memulai, _seharusnya Sasori yang menelepon untuk minta maaf kan?_

"Wah, aku tak tahu kau ingin ditelepon.." jawab Sasori, memberikan seringan kecil ketika Deidara melihat kearahnya. _Apa-apaan itu? Tentu saja dia harus ditelepon! Sasori harus menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan_. _Dasar makhluk tidak peka!_ Deidara kembali memalingkan muka.

"Kau harusnya menjelaskannya, un.." ucapnya kepada jendela.

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, un"…

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu…"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Berhenti mempermainkanku, un!" Deidara berbalik menatap lawan bicaranya. Marah, kali ini dia merasakan mata azure-nya memanas. Bagaimana mungkin Sasori bersikap acuh tak acuh setelah menciumnya secara sepihak?

Sasori tidak menaikkan alis.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura tidak tahu dan aku tidak sedang bermain-main."

"Jadi,.. Ke-napa … kenapa… Danna…"

"…Aku?….Kenapa?"

"…Ke-kenapa Danna.. menc…." Deidara tak meneruskan kalimatnya, tertahan oleh pandangan menusuk mata hazel itu.

"Kenapa aku menciummu?" Sasori meneruskan kalimat Deidara. Deidara membeku. Mendengar perkataan itu saja membuat bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri, bagaimana mungkin Sasori bisa mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah begitu? Diatas segalanya, tak sekalipun dalam hidupnya Deidara bermimpi akan pernah membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan Sasori.

"Seharusnya kau tahu kenapa… Masih perlukah aku menjelaskannya?" Sasori menatap Deidara dalam-dalam. Deidara balas menatap Sasori, tidak lagi merasa gugup. _Wah, sepertinya dugaannya benar. Kalau Sasori adalah…_

"Jadi, kau benar-benar seorang…" Deidara tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, tercekat.

"Seorang…..apa?"

"_Gay_?"akhirnya Deidara mengatakannya, pelan. Sasori pada awalnya terperanjat, lalu tertawa pelan. Deidara seharusnya marah karena pertanyaan yang susah payah dia ajukan dijawab dengan tertawa pelan, tapi dia terlalu sibuk menunggu Sasori menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku bukan seorang gay…" jawab Sasori pada akhirnya, mimik wajahnya berubah serius. Deidara memasang tampang bingung.

"Aku tidak menyukai semua laki-laki.," sambung Sasori, mata hazel itu menatap mata azure yang penuh kebingungan itu dalam-dalam.

Perlahan-lahan, Sasori meletakkan tangannya di telinga Deidara, membawa wajah penuh tanda tanya itu mendekat kepada wajahnya sendiri, lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu," bisik suara datar itu.

Ketika Deidara masih memasang wajah bingung tidak percaya, Sasori menambahkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang bermain-main."

**TBC**

* * *

.

A/N

Ohayou,…

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang udah baca dan review. Author sangat senang sehingga sulit berkata-kata. Author hanya berharap agar para readers bisa menikmati fic ini. Semoga nggak banyak yang marah kalau karakter favoritnya Author nistakan disini, hahahaha *smirk*.

.

.

Neot : Samaaaaaa… Aku masih belum bisa disebut fujoshi, masih fujoshi-on-training, *pletak*. Terima kasih banyak sudah review, semoga kamu suka kelanjutannya. Salam kenal juga. ^^

Cerulean Canary : Oooooiiii…, aku senang kamu membaca fic-ku, Kyori-san. Review-mu selalu heboh sehingga membuatku tetap semangat melanjutkannya (?). Semoga fic ini membuatmu terhibur, beri aku kritik yang banyak ya Xddd

Cewescremers : Kyaaaaa, *ala trio fujoshi* terimakasih udah bilang keren Xdd. Ini nih, lanjutannya xD

Yuichi : Okay. Aku tak suka membuat orang menunggu*plak*, jadi ini kelanjutannya.*sodorkan* xD

Fatayahn : Setujuuuu, SasoDei ini klop banget dimana-mana. Pairing ini pairing pertama yang berhasil menghancurkan prinsip-ku yang menjunjung tinggi straight pairing jadi rada membelot dikit-dikit ke yaoi. Hahahaha. Itachi? Aku akan mencari tahu cara memunculkannya nanti, tapi lihat saja. Terimakasih udah baca.

.

Last,

Read and Review again, onegaishimasu...!^^

Oh ya, sedikit gambaran untuk chapter 3

* * *

Spoiler Chapter3:

Deidara tidak memperhitungkan jawaban yang Sasori berikan. Sasori bilang dia bukanlah seorang_ gay_, artinya dia tidak bisa memutuskan persahabatan mereka begitu saja. Sasori juga bilang kalau dia tidak main-main, Deidara jadi tidak tahu apakah dia harus memaksa Sasori meminta maaf dan menghukumnya (?) seperti yang dia sudah pikirkan sebelumnya.

_Aku bukan seorang gay, Aku tidak menyukai semua laki-laki. Aku hanya menyukaimu._

Dipikir dari segi manapun, perkataan Sasori tetap membuatnya bingung. Sasori menyukainya, tapi tidak mau mengakui kalau dia sendiri adalah gay! _Apa-apaan itu?_

Deidara yakin kalau Sasori memang _gay_, hanya terlalu tsundere untuk mengakuinya. Deidara memutar otak mencari jalan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit _gay_ sahabatnya ini, sebelum dia sendiri ikut ketularan. Dia sendiri agak khawatir, karena pandangannya pada Sasori tidak lagi sama setelah pada malam mereka berciuman, khususnya setelah Sasori menyatakan pernyataan suka kepadanya.

Berhasil kah, Deidara?

.


	3. Apa yang Harus Aku Lakukan?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, dan lain-lain sebagainya

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, garing

* * *

.

Tik tok, Tik tok…

Jam dinding berdentang dua belas kali menandai pergantian malam. Selain bunyi dentang jam, hanya kicauan jangkrik dan nyanyian cicak yang berparade memecah kesunyian malam itu. Sesekali kodok di teras luar rumah menyahut ikut serta, paduan suara mereka mereka yang indah menambah lelap tidur semua makhluk siang (?) dalam radius beberapa ratus. Semuanya, kecuali satu.

Mata azure itu tidak bisa terpejam. Dibalik selimutnya yang bermotif awan-awan merah, pemuda berambut pirang bergelung tidak bisa tidur, kadang berguling-guling resah dari kiri ke kanan, kadang terduduk lalu bergelung kembali. Begitulah seterusnya. Seekor burung hantu mengintai dibalik velintasi, sepasang matanya yang besar mengamati dengan seksama buntalan bermotif awan-awan merah yang berubah-ubah bentuk tersebut, berpikir apakah makhluk(?) tersebut bisa dimakan.

Deidara, makhluk dibalik buntalan itu tidak bisa melupakan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya, Sasori, tadi sore dan terus memikirkannya, menganggap pengakuan sahabatnya tersebut sebuah misteri yang harus dipecahkan. Kalimat-kalimat itu terus berputar di kepalanya, seperti tape yang tidak mau berhenti.

_Aku bukan seorang gay._

Baik, misalnya memang bukan, gumam buntalan itu penuh pertimbangan lalu berguling ke kanan.

_Aku tidak menyukai semua laki-laki._

Oke, kalau saja misalnya memang tidak, gumamnya lagi sambil berguling ke kiri

_Aku hanya menyukaimu._

…. Bukahkah itu artinya kalau dia memang….gay?

* * *

**Sahabatku Seorang Gay**

Chapter 3

.

.

_BRUAK!_

_Wadoh!_

Buntalan itu terjerembab jatuh dari tempat tidur karena posisinya terlalu ke kiri, menimbulkan suara gedebuk keras. Burung hantu yang mengintai dibalik ventilasi kaget, lalu melesat terbang.

Sebentukan boneka aneh yang kecil putih dan bersih muncul dari balik buntalan bermotif awan-awan merah itu, makhluk itu kelihatan seperti spesies naga mini yang langka

"Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu,… Karura-san?" Boneka yang berbentuk seperti naga bergerak-gerak.

"Tentu saja,.. Apa lagi kalau bukan?" Boneka putih bersih aneh lainnya muncul dari buntalan itu, kali ini berbentuk burung mini yang sepertinya tidak berasal dari bumi.

Lalu, sebuah kepala menyeruak diantara dua boneka itu. Membebaskan diri seutuhnya dari buntalan bermotif awan-awan tersebut, Deidara dengan malas merayap naik ke tempat tidurnya hanya untuk membenamkan diri kembali ke dalam buntalan selimut itu.

.

.

Buntalan itu menghela napas panjang. Andaikan saja ada alat canggih di atas dunia ini yang bisa digunakan untuk mendeteksi apakah seseorang gay atau tidak, mungkin hidupnya tidak akan sesusah itu. Naga mini dan burung aneh kembali mencuat dari dalam buntalan itu.

_Tunggu, kalau memangnya ada alat seperti itu memangnya kenapa?_ Burung aneh bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

'Jadi aku bisa tahu apakah Sasori no danna memang benar-benar gay atau tidak'. Naga langka berusaha menjawab.

…_.Oke. Kalau misalnya alat itu memang ada dan Sasori benar-benar gay, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

Percakapan mereka pun berlanjut.

'Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Aku akan berhenti berkawan dengannya.'

_Kenapa?_

'Aku tak bisa berkawan dengan orang yang tidak tulus berkawan denganku.'

_Begitu? Kalau kau berpikir begitu, sepertinya yang tidak tulus itu justru kau sendiri. Kau berhenti berkawan hanya karena dia gay, kau tidak menerima kawanmu apa adanya._

'Karena itu,…aku harus mencari cara untuk membuktikan kalau dia itu bukan gay, karena aku tak mau berhenti berkawan dengannya.'

_Kau hanya menipu dirimu sendiri. Dia menyukaimu, meskipun kalian sama-sama laki-laki. Kalau bukan gay, apalagi namanya?_

...

Naga terdiam, sepertinya dia memang harus menerima kenyataan kalau Sasori memang gay.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

_Tidak tahu… Kalau kau memang sahabatnya, lakukanlah hal-hal seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat._

Naga mengernyit.

'Seperti apa?'

_Tidak tahu, hanya kau yang tahu jawabannya._

.

Sebentukan kepala manusa mencuat dari dalam buntalan itu, memandang kedua boneka aneh di kedua tangannya, lalu melempar boneka-boneka aneh itu jauh-jauh. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sebagai seorang sahabat apa yang harus aku lakukan, un?_ Deidara berpikir keras. Sesaat kemudian, mata azure-nya terpaku kepada LCD laptopnya yang mengayun ke depan dan ke belakang seakan-akan menyapa dari kejauhan. Rupanya, sudut layar laptopnya tersenggol boneka-boneka tersebut ketika Deidara melemparnya.

Aha! Deidara punya ide. Dia lalu membebaskan diri dari selimutnya, turun dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan laptop. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, un? Deidara menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ini abad ke-21, jaman digital, bukan jaman ninja. Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau tak tahu, kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dengan membahayakan nyawamu untuk memburu gulungan rahasia atau mencari kakek-kakek tua aneh sakti untuk bertanya dan berguru jurus-jurus yang bisa membuatmu mati bahkan sebelum kau menguasainya hanya untuk mencari tahu. Nyalakan saja internet, kau pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban dari apapun pertanyaanmu dalam sekian detik tanpa perlu mengangkat pantat.

Secepat kilat, Deidara membuka situs , forum terkenal dimana ribuan anggotanya berdiskusi dan sharing tentang apa saja. Deidara kadang-kadang ikut membaca, tapi tidak pernah berkomentar atau mempublish sesuatu disana. Deidara membuat account dan langsung membuat sebuah post.

_Sahabatku Seorang Gay_

_Posted by deilempung, 01.05 am_

_Aku ingin bertanya dan minta saran pada teman-teman disini, un. Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang seorang gay? Benci? Tidak suka? Jijik? Sama, aku juga tidak suka mereka, un. Tapi, apa yang akan kalian kalau sahabat kalian sendiri yang merupakan seorang gay, un?_

_Aku akan bercerita sedikit, un. Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat dan kita memang selalu bersama-sama semenjak kelas 1 SMA. Saat ini, kami kelas dua. Kami selalu bersama-sama kemana saja, belajar atau bermain. Kami belajar bersama ketika akan ujian dan bermain game atau sepakbola pada waktu senggang. Aku sangat nyaman bersahabat dengannya, dan aku pikir dia sebaliknya juga sangat nyaman bersahabat denganku, un. Selama satu tahun lebih ini, tak ada tanda apapun yang menyiratkan kalau dia mempunyai orientasi seksual yang berbeda. Aku baru ingat kalau kami memang tidak pernah membicarakan tentang perempuan –kami sibuk dengan sekolah dan proyek-,tapi aku selalu yakin kalau kami akan membicarakannya pada saat yang tepat, un._

_Kemudian, hal itu terjadi, un._

_Baru-baru ini kami mempunyai proyek yang kami kerjakan berdua. Aku menginap di kamarnya supaya segala sesuatunya cepat selesai, un. Aku tidur lebih dahulu karena bagianku sudah selesai, dia masih memeriksa hasil pekerjaan kami sehingga belum tidur pada saat itu. Belum lama aku tertidur, aku terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu di bibirku, un. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku terkejut karena menyadari kalau sesuatu itu adalah 'bibir' sahabatku sendiri, un. Terkejut, aku langsung pulang tanpa berbicara sedikitpun meskipun itu sudah hampir subuh._

_Semenjak itu aku menjaga jarak dengannya, un. Aku tidak mau bersahabat dengan seorang gay karena aku takut ikut-ikutan menjadi gay, un. Tapi, bagaimanapun dia sahabatku dan aku tidak benar-benar mau berhenti bersahabat dengannya, un. Karena itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengannya hari ini, karena siapa tahu dia hanya bercanda dan bermain-main. Tapi, diluar dugaan dia menyatakan kalau dia memang menyukaiku, un. Dia bilang dia bukan gay dan tidak menyukai sembarangan lelaki, dia hanya menyukaiku, un. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, un? Tadinya aku memang bertekad untuk berhenti berkawan dengannya dan menjauh, tapi saat ini aku berpikir kalau itu bukan langkah yang tepat, un. Apakah yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak adakah cara untuk membuatnya normal kembali, un?_

.

.

Deidara lalu menekan tombol publish, lalu menguap. Tidak terasa udah pukul dua pagi. Belakangan dia sering sekali tidur larut karena memikirkan terlalu banyak hal. Tapi, Deidara terlalu bersemangat menanti apa yang orang-orang akan katakan tentang permasalahannya, lalu merefresh halaman tersebut berkali-kali. Tak ada jawaban, tak ada yang menanggapi. Deidara melihat lagi kea rah jam dinding, tentu saja! Bahkan ikan pun tidur pada jam segini.

Deidara membuka halaman baru, kalau forum tak bisa memberikan jawaban, mesin pencari pasti bisa. Dan ini dia!

.

.

_Penyebab Seorang menjadi Gay_

_Oleh Tsunade Senjuu_

_Homoseksual adalah adalah rasa ketertarikan romantis dan seksual antara individu berjenis kelamin atau gender yang sama._

Penyebabnya:

_1. Pengaruh lingkungan karena bergaul dengan orang-orang yang sama-sama homoseksual._

Deidara membatin. Benar sekali! Kelas mereka memang isinya gay semua, bahkan ada yang ngefans sama gay segala, gumamnya berang. Berarti, dia harus mengajak Sasori pindah sekolah ke sekolah yang lebih normal. Tapi, Sasori bukan jenis orang yang gampang terpengaruh, kalau alasannya lingkungan sepertinya tidak mungkin. Bahkan, Deidara berpikir bahwa diri-nya lah yang harusnya dikhawatirkan karena dia-lah yang gampang dipengaruhi.

_2. Trauma karena pernah dilecehkan secara seksual oleh seorang homoseksual sewaktu kanak-kanak._

Siapa? gumam Deidara berang. Kemudian Deidara berpikir kalau ini juga tidak mungkin dialami oleh Sasori. Meski kecil-kecil moe begitu, dia ditakuti oleh cowok-cowok gede, batin Deidara bangga. Kalau pun dia terlibat dengan hal-hal seperti pelecehan seksual, justru Sasori-lah yang akan jadi pelakunya. Seperti yang aku alami, un, batin Deidara lagi, senyumnya menghilang cepat seperti asap.

_3. Masa kecil yang tidak normal karena kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua, baik pihak Ibu maupun pihak Ayah._

….

….

….

...

...

Deidara menatap layar laptopnya lama sekali, sebelum mematikannya lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

.

Ya, mungkin memang itu alasannya.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Deidara tahu kalau Sasori tidak mempunyai masa kecil yang normal meskipun si boneka hidup tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini. Orang-orang mengenal Sasori sebagai cowok cakep yang perfect, pintar, dan kaya. Keluarga Akasunamerupakan pengusaha property multinasional yang terhormat dan terpandang, dan Sasori merupakan pewaris tunggal. Orang-orang selalu berpikir betapa hidup Sasori begitu sempurna dengan wajah tampan, otak encer, kaya raya dan keluarga terpandang, tetapi Deidara tahu bahwa hidup Sasori tidaklah seindah kelihatannya. Orang tua Sasori meninggal ketika dia masih sangat kecil, dan dia dibesarkan oleh nenek yang terlalu sibuk berbisnis sehingga punya terlalu punya sedikit waktu untuk bermain dengan sang cucu atau bahkan hanya sekedar menyapa saja. Sasori selalu sendirian di rumah mereka yang megah seperti istana, seni dan desain adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang dia punya. Bahkan ketika Sasori meminta untuk tinggal di apartemen, neneknya langsung mengizinkan dan memberikan blackcard kepada Sasori begitu saja, tidak menanyakan alasan kenapa sang cucu tunggal tidak mau tinggal bersama. Sang nenek, Chiyo, berkata kalau Sasori boleh memakai kartu kredit unlimited itu untuk apa saja dan tak perlu repot-repot lagi bertanya karena hanya akan mengganggu. Begitulah, sang nenek berpikir kalau uang bisa menyelesaikan saja, tidak peduli dengan kesedihan yang terlukis di wajah sang cucu. Deidara tahu hal ini karena dia kebetulan ada disana.

Deidara tahu betapa tersiksanya selalu sendirian, dia merasakannya saat kelas 3 SMP ketika dia trauma karena nyaris dilecehkan senior-nya sendiri. Tapi, dia hanya merasakan hal tersebut selama setahun, dia tak bisa membayangkan kalau harus merasakannya hampir sepanjang hidup, seperti yang dialami Sasori. Mungkin, hal ini juga yang membuat dia cepat akrab dengan Sasori. Mereka sama-sama pernah mengalami neraka kesendirian yang tidak akan pernah mau dialami oleh siapapun, mereka tahu hal itu hanya dengan bertatap mata satu sama lain. Menyadari kalau Sasori juga selalu sendirian sama seperti dirinya, Deidara tanpa sadar akhirnya membuka diri dan bersahabat dengan Sasori.

Mata azure itu terasa memanas. Kalau begini caranya, dia tak mungkin bisa berhenti bersahabat dengan Sasori, bukan? Karena Sasori adalah sahabat yang menyelamatkannya dari neraka kesepian. Kemudian, Deidara sampai kepada kesimpulan bahwa apakah Sasori itu gay atau tidak, tak lagi jadi soal. Dia akan selalu menjadi sahabat Sasori, apapun yang terjadi.

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang pemuda itu pikirkan sebelum kantuk menjemputnya untuk menjelajahi alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya,…

Sinar mentari pagi yang hangat menyinari bumi penuh rasa cinta kasih. Semua makhluk hidup perlahan tapi pasti mulai terjaga dari mimpi masing-masing. Ayam-ayam berkokok, burung-burung bercicit. Seberkas sinar hangat tersebut masuk melalui ventilasi, warna keemasannya bersatu padu dengan warna keemasan rambut seseorang yang disinarinya. Seseorang itu terjaga dengan perlahan, sinar yang hangat itu dengan tulus membimbing untuk beres-beres dan cuci muka, tapi sang pemuda langsung duduk di meja dan menyalakan laptop. Ini kan hari minggu,un! sungutnya.

Deidara melihat banyak sekali yang berkomentar dalam postingan yang dia buat. Dia bersemangat membaca postingan tersebut satu per satu. Tapi, semangatnya berangsur-angsur memudar begitu dia menscroll halaman tersebut ke bawah.

_Abcxyz_ posted:

"Nani kore..."

.

_Cdehij_ posted:

"Wah, homo detected..."

.

(...)

_Efgklm_ posted:

"Wah, ada yang curhat..."

.

(...)

_Hijopq_ posted :

"Wah, bahaya banget temennya. Kalau itu gue, minimal rahangnya pasti patah..."

.

(Deidara bergumam, coba saja, paling rahang elu yang patah, un)

_Klmabc_ posted:

"Dilokalisasi aja, Bung..."

.

(Emang apaan, pake dilokalisasi)

_Opqzxcf_ posted :

"Dicium cewek juga pasti langsung normal…"

.

(...)

.

Deidara kesal sekali, dia melanjutkan membaca komentar karena siapa tahu ada komentar yang lebih baik dan mendukung, tapi sia-sia saja.

_'Ngomong apaan sih? an un an un gajelas banget'_

_'Ini boongan. Kayaknya situ juga suka.'_

_'Kyaaaa, kawaiii...'_

_'Dicium aja ngamuk. Ciuman pertama ya?'_ (Deidara langsung batuk-batuk hebat)

.

.

.

Dan hanya sedetik sebelum Deidara membanting tertutup laptopnya, komentar paling bawah menarik perhatiannya.

_Lavender-hime_ posted :

"Wah, pasti tidak mudah ditaksir oleh sesama jenis ya. Apalagi oleh sahabat sendiri. Aku dengar penyebab homoseksual itu ada bermacam-macam. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu bisa disembuhkan, tapi kalau kau menyelidiki penyebabnya dan memulai dari sana, mungkin ada peluang..."

.

.

Deidara senang sekali membaca komentar terakhir. Dia tak menunggu untuk men-chat orang ini secara pribadi begitu melihat tanda online.

"Hai, un..."

Agak lama sebelum ada balasan.

"Hai juga..."

Deidara tahu kalau ini tidak begitu sopan, tapi ia langsung to the point tanpa mengajak lawan bicaranya kenalan dulu. Dia kan masuk situs ini buat nanya-nanya, bukan untuk cari teman, sungutnya.

(Selanjutnya, "D" for Deidara; "L" for Lavender-hime)

.

.

D: Terimakasih sudah berkomentar, un. Jadi, apa kau berpikir kalau penyakit gay bisa disembuhkan?

L: Sama-sama. Aku tidak bilang begitu, tapi ya, bisa saja.

D: Bisa saja?Apa maksudmu, un?

L: Logika sederhana. Masalah akan selesai kalau kau mengurus penyebabnya...

.

.

Kehabisan Deidara yang hanya sedangkal becekan tempat mandi itik habislah sudah, dia sedang tak ingin diceramahi tentang logika sederhana. Orang ini,si... -... la...la...la siapa namanya tadi?- …si lalalala-hime tidak jelas dan berputar-putar, Deidara yakin kalau wujud aslinya pasti nenek-nenek menyebalkan yang suka berceramah kalau kemeja seragam sekolahmu keluar dari celana. Tidak pakai lama, Deidara mematikan laptop dan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan meninju dinding. Tapi, kata-kata si lalala-hime -atau entah siapa tadi namanya- terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

_Masalah bisa diselesaikan kalau kau mengurus penyebabnya._

.

.

Nani kore?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

Sepertinya Deidara datang agak terlalu pagi dan sedikit menyesal. Pagi adalah awal yang bagus untuk memulai aktivitas, filosofi itu sangat dijunjung tinggi oleh para murid kelas 2-2 SMA Akatsuki yang semakin pagi justru semakin bersemangat untuk berbuat keributan. KuroShiro kali ini tidak bersatu dengan sarung, tapi menyatukan kedua tangan mereka selayaknya pedang kemudian bergerak membabibuta dengan mata tertutup. Anak perempuan berteriak-teriak ketakutan dan anak lelaki tertawa-tawa. Yang paling membuat ribut adalah duo Hidan-Kakuzu, preman kelas 2-2 yang baru saja kembali dari skorsing satu minggu. Kakuzu memalak setiap anak yang dia temui, Hidan mendampinginya dan berkhotbah tentang mulianya bersedekah dan tak lupa komat-kamit mendoakan anak-anak yang bersedia memberikan uang. Sebaliknya, dia menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kata-kata 'halus' serta mengutuk anak-anak yang tidak memberikan uang, berkata kalau mereka akan masuk neraka atau mati ditelan bumi seperti si Qarun karena terlalu pelit. Suasana kelas sangat kacau, tetapi Deidara tidak merasa terlalu terganggu. Dia masih sibuk memikirkan chatting dia semalam dengan si…lalala-hime.

_Masalah bisa diselesaikan kalau kau mengurus penyebabnya._

Apa maksudnya, un? Umpamakan saja masalahnya adalah susu yang tersumpah. Tentu selain melap tumpahan susu, orang akan mencari penyebab tumpahnya si susu agar susu tersebut berhenti tumpah dan orang tak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk melap tumpahan susu yang tidak habis-habis.

Haha, apa maksudnya itu? Kalau itu sih, anak TK juga tahu.

Tapi, memang begitu bukan? Berarti kalau ingin menyembuhkan seseorang dari penyakit gay, kita hanya perlu menyelesaikan penyebab penyakit itu.

Oke. Deidara memulai dengan penyebab pertama, pergaulan yang salah. Kalau begitu, kita perlu merelokasi si penderita agar meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menemukan tempat serta teman yang baru. Meski sulit, Deidara pikir kalau itu masuk akal. Kasus Sasori sendiri ada pada penyebab ketiga, masa kecil yang tidak normal karena tidak punya orang tua. Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyembuhkan….. masa kecil yang tidak normal? Masa lalu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diperbaiki.

Deidara terdiam. Dia sendiri takjub tentang bagaimana kelas yang seribut ini bisa terdengar sangat sunyi bagi-nya. Tapi, yang paling dia tidak mengerti adalah, kenapa dia bisa menghiraukan semua kekacauan itu, tapi tidak bisik-bisik tetangga Trio Fujoshi yang duduk tepat di belakang punggungnya.

"…Pssst,..pssssttt kalian sadar tidak? Ada yang aneh dengan salah satu OTP kita,.."

"..Yang mana? Yang mana?.."

"…Itu, yang merah-kuning…."

"…Ha? Frontal aja deh, SasoDei ya?..."

Deidara memasang telinga baik-baik. _Sopan sekali ya mereka_, membicarakan orang lain tepat di belakang punggungnya.

"… Iya, Deidei-chan rada kalem belakangan ini…"

"…Mungkin lagi PMS?"

_Plak!_

_Adow!_

"Ba~ka. Orang PMS justru heboh, bukannya kalem… Maksudku, aku selalu perhatikan ada yg aneh dengan mereka akhir-akhir ini…"

"..Benar juga. Deidei-chan biasanya pasti selalu cari gara-gara dengan Danna-nya. Kelas begini-lah, kelas begitu-lah…"

"…Apa kalian pikir mereka sedang bertengkar?"

"…Tidak, seperti nya bukan karena bertengkar. Kyaaa, aku ingat. Belakangan aku lihat dia selalu membuang muka sewaktu Sasori lewat…"

"…Iyaaa, benar! Dan telinganya memerah, kyaaaaaaa….."

Deidara berpikir apakah mereka benar-benar tidak tahu kalau orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan tepat berada di depan mereka, hidup, bernapas, dan yang terpenting punya pendengaran yang seratus persen sehat. Dia memajukan badannya untuk menyandarkan kepala kuningnya di meja, supaya mereka tidak sadar kalau dia mendengarkan. Akan aneh kalau dia tidak marah, bukan?

"…Yang paling mencurigakan itu adalah waktu dia lari-lari penuh semangat menuju kelas pas jam istirahat. Kenapa menurut kalian?"

Terdengar suara kikikan. Deidara merasa wajahnya memanas.

"… Aku juga penasaran. Deidei-chan lari begitu cepat seperti dikejar setan… Akan lucu banget kalau dia tersandung waktu itu…"

Kikikan terdengar semakin keras, kali ini dibarengi dengan suara pukulan-pukulan pada meja. Wajah Deidara terasa makin memanas.

"…Aneh, banget. Tidak ada PR apapun yang harus buru-buru dikerjakan, dan tidak ada orang normal yang sangat bersemangat untuk lebih awal masuk kelas Kakashi-sensei yang selalu terlambat. Tidak, bahkan seorang Rock Lee pun tidak…"

"…Semua terlihat jelas sewaktu aku lihat ada merah-merah nyembul dari balik koridor.."

"…Eh?"

Terdengar suara kikikan lagi. Deidara saat ini berpikir kalau-kalau wajah seseorang bisa rusak kalau terlalu sering berganti suhu seperti wajahnya.

"…Tidakkah kalian pikir kalau dia sedang menghindar untuk berpapasan dengan Danna-nya?"

"KYAAAA….. KAWAIIIII….."

"…. Tapi, kenapa ya kira-kira?"

"Entahlah,… Mungkin mereka saat ini sudah jadian?"

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

"Tapi, ngapain orang yang sudah jadian malah saling menyembunyikan diri, ga masuk akal…"

"Well, mereka kan sama-sama laki-laki…. Forbidden love, right? Jadi, normal-normal saja kalau mereka mencoba menyembunyikan hal tersebut pada awalnya.."

"KYAAAAAA….. KAWAAAIIIII….."

Deidara sudah tidak tahan lagi. Lupa kalau dia sedang pura-pura tidak menguping, dia meninju mejanya sendiri, berbalik dan berteriak marah.

"SIAPA YANG SUDAH JADIAN, UN?"

Kelas 2-2 hening seketika. Tautan tangan KuroShiro terlepas. Kakuzu menjatuhkan uang seratus ribuan terakhir yang baru saja dia palak dan Hidan berhenti berkhotbah, tasbihnya menggelinding di lantai. Trio Fujoshi masing-masing menutup mulut mereka yang menganga. Semua mata menuju pada Deidara dengan diam membantu.

Hening. Benar-benar hening. Drap, Drap, Drap. Hanya bunyi langkah seseorang yang terdengar entah diarimana, seirama dengan debar jantungnya. Tiba-tiba Deidara merasakan sesuatu di bahunya.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?" Sebuah suara berat yang sangat akrab di telinga membuat jantung Deidara mencelos.

Bagaikan sebuah penggagal fungsi pause, semua orang kembali bergerak serentak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

Deidara menepis tangan sahabat nya yang berada di bahunya tersebut lalu berlari keluar kelas yang berubah menjadi sangat ribut, seperti baru saja dihantam badai. Dia mengamankan diri di ujung koridor, terengah-engah mengambil napas. Tidak lama kemudian, dia melihat banyak orang mondar-mandir dan tergopoh-gopoh membawa tiga orang gadis yang sepertinya pingsan ke ruang perawatan, sementara Shizune sensei berceramah dengan suara mengerikan kepada anak-anak kelas 2-2 yang tak berdosa dan tak tahu apa-apa tentang 'pentingnya sarapan'. Kelas Iruka sensei kacau dan telat dimulai pada pagi itu. Deidara sendiri memilih tidak masuk kelas, melarikan diri ke atap sekolah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa masuk kelas sekarang? Meskipun benar-benar lucu mengingat bagaimana dia datang ke sekolah terlalu pagi hanya untuk membolos pada jam pelajaran pertama.

Di bawah langit biru tak berawan, Deidara membaringkan badannya dan membatin, mengenyahkan pikirannya dari kekalutan kelas yang tidak pernah normal.

_Tak adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk Sasori no Danna?_

.

.

Deidara baru masuk kelas pada jam kelima, jam sesudah istirahat. Karena, dia tak berpikir kalau dia akan selamat dari ledekan Trio Fujoshi kalau dia bersikeras masuk kelas sebelum istirahat. Deidara tidak terlalu senang, jam sesudah istirahat adalah pelajaran Asuma sensei, lagi-lagi tentang krisis ekonomi global yang Deidara sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia punya krisis global pribadi-_NYA_ sendiri yang harus dia selesaikan.

Yaitu, tentang bagaimana supaya persahabatannya dengan Sasori kembali normal seperti sediakala. Tentang bagaimana supaya Sasori tidak lagi menyukainya dengan perasaan yang begini. Tentang bagaimana supaya Sasori –yang padahal gay, tapi menolak untuk mengakui- supaya bisa kembali normal dan berhenti menjadi gay.

Kalau kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan mengurus penyebab-nya, tentu Deidara akan melakukannya. Tapi, kasus ini tidak semudah itu. Penyebab Sasori gay adalah kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua, mustahil memperbaikinya. Bagaimana bisa? apakah dia harus mencarikan orang tua angkat? Apakah dia harus mencarikan figure orang tua baru untuk Sasori? Deidara memijit jidatnya sendiri, persoalannya tentu akan beda kalau misalnya orang tua Sasori bercerai atau bagaimana, yang penting masih hidup. Kalau itu terjadi, dia hanya perlu mempertemukan Sasori dan kedua orang tuanya sehingga Sasori mungkin akan berhenti menjadi seorang gay.

Deidara, untuk yang kesejuta kalinya, takjub mengenai tentang bagaimana dia bisa menghiraukan suara gelegar Asuma sensei yang berceramah mengenai jutaan orang yang mendadak jobless di Amerika sana, tumbangnya banyak perusahaan raksasa dunia dan kerugian triliyunan dolar, sementara bisik-bisik trio Fujoshi dibelakang punggungnya terdengar sangat jelas, seperti mendengarkan musik dengan headphone yang mahal dan berkualitas bagus.

"…Pssst,..Pssstt… Kau menonton televisi pagi ini?"

"…Ah ya, tentang perkiraan nasib perusahaan Akasuna…"

Deidara memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"…Semua orang sangat kaget dengan kematian Akasuna Chiyo sebulan yang lalu…"

"...Hmm ya... Tapi, dia memang sudah terlalu tua kan? Sudah seharusnya pensiun sejak lama..."

"…Berarti, siapa yang akan menjalankan perusahaan sekarang?"

_PLAK!_

_WADUH!_

"…Bodoh! Tentu saja Sasori-san, siapa lagi?"

"…Tapi, dia kan masih SMA. Menjalankan perusahaan sebesar itu,… apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

"…Apa boleh buat, dia satu-satunya anggota keluarga Akasuna yang tersisa… Pewaris tunggal.."

Deidara merenung. Memang benar, Chiyo meninggal kira-kira sebulanan yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil di jalan tol. Kalau dia pikir-pikir, kasihan sekali Sasori. Danna-nya itu tidak lagi punya keluarga yang tersisa, dan dia punya beban perusahaan multinasional sebesar perusahaan Akasuna untuk diurus pada usia yang sangat muda.

"… Hmm, dia mungkin tak harus menanggung beban seperti itu kalau orang tuanya masih hidup…"

"…."

"..Eh, kalian tahu tidak? Aku pernah mendengar desas desus kalau orang tua Sasori sebenarnya belum meninggal. _Top secret_. "

_DEG_! Deidara yang tidak menyangka dengan arah pembicaraan ini semakin berkonsentrasi pada telinganya.

_PLAK!_

_WADOW!_

"Tidak mungkin! Jangan asal bicara!"

"Tidaaak, aku tidak asal bicara… Coba pikir, Chiyo-sama tidak pernah membicarakan tentang anak-nya, bukan?"

"Wanita tua itu sedingin lautan Artik. Dia juga tak pernah membicarakan cucu-nya.."

"Maksudku, tidak ada yang tahu persis bagaimana anak-nya meninggal. Chiyo tidak pernah menjawab ketika ada yang bertanya. Dan, tidak ada media yang membahasnya,… sepertinya mereka dibayar untuk tutup mulut…"

"Mungkin dia tidak mau bercerita dan membungkam media karena itu terlalu menyakitkan. Tidak ada yang mau membicarakan hal buruk seperti itu pada media…"

"Seharusnya dia bercerita, apalagi kalau dia orang terkenal.. Supaya semua orang bisa mendoakannya, bukankah itu bagus?"

"Lebih penting dari semua itu,.. Darimana kau tahu tentang semua ini, un?"

Tanpa sadar, Deidara menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya, lagi-lagi lupa kalau dia sedang menguping. Trio Fujoshi terdiam pucat lalu melirik ke sesuatu yang berada di balik bahu Deidara. Deidara hanya tertegun heran,… dia tidak berbicara terlalu keras bukan?

.

.

.

(backsound: Gagak bersuara "Mahooooo…. Mahooooo….")

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Deidara dihukum berdiri di luar kelas karena ketahuan ngobrol pada jam pelajaran. Hanya dia. Trio Fujoshi selamat seperti biasanya. Bukannya kesal, Deidara malah senang. Kalau apa yang trio Fujoshi katakan itu benar, dia bisa membuat Sasori sembuh dari penyakit gay.

.

.

Deidara mencegat trio Fujoshi segera setelah Asuma sensei keluar kelas, pada pergantian jam pelajaran.

"Jadi, kalian tahu darimana kalau ortu Danna masih hidup, un? Apa itu benar?"

Trio Fujoshi bertukar pandang heran, kemudian dengan kompak balik memandang Deidara dengan seringaian nakal.

"Dari sumber rahasia kami yang terpercaya."

"Hah? Siapa itu, un? Cepat beritahu, un!"

Seringain jahil mereka semakin lebar.

"Eeeeee? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kepo Deidara-chan? Sudah tidak sabar pengen minta restu calon mertua ya?"

Muka Deidara memerah.

"Jangan bercanda, un! Ini penting! Cepat katakan, un!" ujarnya marah.

Trio Fujoshi agak terperanjat melihat raut muka Deidara yang jarang-jarang serius. Tapi, mereka cepat-cepat menguasai diri dan kembali memamerkan seringaian jahil.

"Oke, tapi ada syaratnya…"

"Un? Syarat apaan?"

"Kau ke belakang. Cium pipi Danna-mu. Bilang 'I love you.'"

Muka Deidara semakin memerah. Malu dan marah.

"Kau harusnya menanyakan sendiri kepadanya, Deidei-chan. Jangan terlalu mengandalkan kami. Kau ini kan pacarnya.."

"Aku bukan pacarnya,un!"

"Siapa yang bukan pacar siapa?" seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, suara yang sangat akrab muncul di telinga Deidara. Trio Fujoshi berteriak, sementara Deidara buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan berlari pulang. Tidak peduli dengan pelajaran terakhir dengan Kurenai sensei yang segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Deidara merasa sial sekali hari ini, pergi sekolah pagi-pagi buta, tapi bolos hampir pada semua jam pelajaran. Sesampainya di kamar, dia membanting tasnya dengan kesal, lalu meraih selimut motif awan-awan merahnya dan membenamkan diri dibaliknya. Sebal dengan semua hal. Trio Fujoshi yang selalu meledeknya, Sasori no Danna yang ternyata gay dan menyukainya, guru-guru yang selalu menghukumnya…. Kenapa semua hal di dunia ini seakan-akan bersekutu melawannya? Rasanya sedih sekali. Kalau saja Sasori ternyata bukan gay, pasti dia takkan merasa seperti ini. Dia ingin Sasori kembali normal seperti dulu, dia capek harus melarikan diri dari Sasori terus. Untung saja Sasori anaknya cuek dan tidak suka memaksa apalagi memojokkan anak orang ke dinding di senja yang sepi, gumam Deidara ngeri sambil mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam dengan Itachi, tapi dia ingin berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau hal itu terjadi sehingga dia lebih suka tak sering-sering berinteraksi dengan Sasori. Meskipun dalam hati dia merasa teramat sedih dan sendiri, tak ada orang normal yang ingin menjauh dari sahabat mereka sendiri.

Deidara lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.. Karena itulah, dia harus cepat-cepat mengembalikan Sasori gay kepada Sasori normal yang dia kenal. Dia punya peluang kalau orang tua Sasori ternyata benar-benar hidup. Dia harus mencarinya, menemukannya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Semua orang percaya kalau orang tua Sasori sudah meninggal ketika dia kecil dan tentu Deidara tidak tahu wajah mereka seperti apa. Kalaupun dia tahu wajah mereka, menemukannya adalah persoalan yang sepertinya jauh lebih sulit. Ada milyaran manusia di seluruh permukaan bumi ini. Kalau segala tentang mereka disembunyikan oleh perusahaan multinasional macam Akasuna company, bagaimana mungkin dia punya kesempatan?

Tapi, Deidara tidak menyerah, dia mencoba untuk mengecek ingatannya dengan hati-hati, siapa tahu ada petunjuk. Selama hampir dua tahun mereka bersahabat, tak pernah kah ada petunjuk? Mungkin perkataan Sasori atau apapun. Setelah hampir setengah jam berbaring, Deidara mengingat sesuatu.

.

**Flashback on**

Deidara sedang membantu Sasori pindahan dan beres-beres di apartemen barunya. Anak ini memang aneh, gumam Deidara. Calon pewaris perusahaan multinasional tunggal dan punya begitu banyak pembantu, dan ada begitu banyak barang yang harus diurus –peralatan seni-, tapi Sasori lebih suka mengurus segala sesuatunya sendiri. Sasori memang sangat private dan tertutup, dia tak suka kalau barangnya dipegang-pegang orang karena itu dia hanya mengajak sahabatnya saja, begitu pikir Deidara. Ketika sedang menyusun buku-buku di lemari, sebuah buku tebal dan lusuh bewarna abu-abu terjatuh dari tumpukan buku paling atas dengan suara berdebam. Ketika Deidara memungut dan menepuk-nepuk sampul buku tersebut untuk membersihkannya, secarik kertas terjatus. Deidara memungutnya, ternyata sebuah foto berukuran 4 R. Deidara mengamati foto tersebut dengan seksama. Dia mengenal sosok wanita paruh baya di foto itu, Akasuna Chiyo yang terlihat lebih muda, belum putih total rambutnya, belum banyak kerutan wajahnya. Dia berdiri disamping wanita muda dengan warna mata yang sama dengan Sasori, hazel, dan berambut hitam. Wanita itu sedang memangku buntalan kecil yang berisi seorang anak bayi. Mata hazel dan sejumput rambut merah, Deidara mengenal bayi itu sebagai Sasori. Berarti wanita muda bermata hazel dan berambut hitam itu kemungkinan adalah Ibu-nya Sasori. mereka bertiga berfoto di depan apa yang kelihatan seperti sebuah restoran di tempat terpencil di kaki gunung, Deidara tak tahu dimana. Deidara membalik foto tersebut, ada tulisan "Mom, Granny and Me," Ternyata benar, orang itu adalah Ibu-nya Sasori.

"Deidara?" Deidara yang sedang asik mengamati foto tersebut tidak sadar kalau Sasori ternyata sedang memperhatikannya. Deidara menoleh.

"Kembalikan.." kata Sasori singkat, ekspresinya tidak tertebak.

"Ne, gomen, un.."

Deidara tahu kalau Sasori sepertinya tidak terlalu senang, tapi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Etto,… apakah itu….." tanya Deidara, tapi Sasori memotongnya dengan tajam.

"…Sudah meninggal. Dan jangan tanya-tanya lagi."

"Oke, un" jawabnya. Deidara tahu kalau seharusnya dia marah karena perkataannya dipotong, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sasori memang sangat private dan Deidara selalu menghargai privasinya, karena Sasori kan sahabatnya. Dia hanya mengawasi ketika Sasori menyelipkan kembali foto tersebut di buku bersampul oranye lusuh dan menempatkannya di rak-rak paling tinggi di sudut kanan.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

Aha! Itu dia! Rak-rak buku paling atas di sudut paling kanan. Deidara pikir, kalau saja dia punya kesempatan untuk menyusup ke apartemen Sasori dan mencuri foto itu, mungkin dia bisa menemukan orang tua Sasori. Deidara pikir dia punya peluang, toh, dia hafal password apartemen Sasori karena diberitahu dan sudah terlalu sering kesana semenjak kelas satu. Dia tinggal menunggu saat yang pas ketika Sasori tidak ada.

.

.

Deidara tersenyum-senyum kecut sendiri, bangga dengan solusi yang tercetus saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian,...

Deidara masih asyik berguling-guling di dalam buntalan selimut awan-awan merah nya sambil tersenyum-senyum kecut sendiri sebelum dia mendengar sesuatu yang keras dan tiba-tiba.

_Ting Tong..._

_Gubrak!_

_Wadow!_

Deidara terkejut sehingga jatuh dari tempat tidur. Setelah membebaskan diri dari buntalan selimutnya dan celingak-celinguk kanan kiri mencari asal bunyi tersebut –dia khawatir kalau itu bel rumahnya dan entah bagaimana Sasori mungkin sudah ada disana, mungkin-, Deidara menyadari kalau itu hanya notification laptop-nya. Kesal, Deidara menendang selimutnya sendiri dan melihat laptopnya. Ada chat dari si lalala-hime. Deidara menaikkan alis, lalu membaca.

_Lavender-hime_ posted

"Konnichiwa deilempung-san. Apa kabar?"

.

Cih, es-ka-es-de sekali nenek-nenek tak dikenal ini un, geram Deidara. Tapi, apa salahnya coba membalas. Daripada dia hanya guling-guling dalam selimut sambil memainkan pertunjukan boneka alien konyol yang menggelikan.

_Deilempung_ posted

"Baik."

.

Deidara berpikir kalau si lalala-hime harusnya tidak membalas karena dia sendiri membalas dengan singkat padat jutek tak berisi.

.

_L : Bagaimana dengan sahabatmu?_

Deidara berubah pikiran. Sepertinya justru bagus kalau dia bisa berdiskusi dengan si lalala-hime ini tentang Sasori daripada dia harus gila sendiri. Lagipula, anak ini yang memberikan petuah tentang masalah bisa diselesaikan kalau kau mengurus penyebabnya sehingga Deidara mendapat petunjuk

_D: Baik. Oh ya, aku pikir aku tahu penyebab sahabatku menjadi gay._

Kemudian, Deidara menceritakan tentang bagaimana masa lalu Sasori yang tidak normal karena ditinggal kedua orang tua semenjak kecil dan dibesarkan oleh nenek yang tidak perhatian. Deidara juga bercerita tentang kemungkinan orang tua Sasori yang masih hidup dan rencananya menyusup ke apartemen Sasori untuk mencuri foto dan mulai orang tuanya.

_L : Wah, rencanamu tampak oke. Ternyata kau cukup kreatif dan niat banget._

_D: Apa menurutmu aku punya peluang untuk berhasil?_

_L: Kalau kau tak punya, buatlah sendiri peluang itu._

Deidara mendengus. Tuh, kan! Kepribadian nenek-neneknya kumat lagi.

_D: Apa kau pikir sahabatku bisa kembali normal dan berhenti menjadi gay? Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di sekolah. Sangat awkward saat kami bersama dan sangat sepi rasanya kalau aku menjauh. Apa aku harus menjauhinya?_

_L: Jangan lakukan itu. Kau bilang kalau Seishun-san* tertutup banget, kalau kau juga pergi dari kehidupannya, dia akan benar-benar sendiri. Dan, tentu saja dia takkan sembuh dari gay kalau kau melakukan itu._

(*note: Seishun san adalah nama samaran Sasori yang dipakai Deidara supaya identitas mereka tidak ketahuan)

Deidara berpikir kalau anak ini benar. Lagipula, sebenarnya dia tak bisa membayangkan kalau dia menjauh,Sasori nanti malah suka sama cowok lain. Dia tak mau sahabatnya harus main-main dengan tomat seperti Naruto atau berbicara bahasa planet seperti Shino. Jauh lebih mending kalau Sasori suka sama dia, setidaknya Deidara kan 'sahabat'-nya yang 'normal' dan 'waras', gumam Deidara berapi-api.

_D: …. Kau akan mengerti kalau pernah ditaksir sesama jenis seperti aku, un._

_L: Menurutku, Seishun-san mungkin saja salah paham tentang perasaannya. Kau bilang neneknya tidak perhatian dan dia kehilangan orang tua semenjak kecil. Karena kau orang pertama yang peduli padanya atau orang pertama yang membuatnya bisa membuka diri, dia menyayangimu dan mencurahkan semua kasih sayang yang seharusnya dia bagi untuk keluarga dan teman-temannya yang dia tidak punya hanya untukmu._

D : Jadi, dia tidak menyukaiku un?

L : Tentu saja dia menyukaimu. Sebagai teman, kemungkinan besar. Tapi, dia tidak punya orang lain yang dia suka selain dirimu, jadi bisa saja dia salah paham dan berpikir kalau dia menyukaimu melebihi seorang teman.

Deidara terdiam…. Jadi, begitu kah?

_L : Jadi, kau tak seharusnya parno berlebihan seperti itu. Mengertilah dengan kondisi-nya dan jangan jauhi dia. Kau tahu kalau itu yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang sahabat, -kalau kau memang sahabatnya-_

Deidara kesal dengan petuah si lalala-hime pada chat terakhir, lalu menutup halaman browser-nya begitu saja. Tapi dia kembali masuk dan mengatakan 'terimakasih' sebelum benar-benar off.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

Ide bahwa Sasori mungkin salah memahami perasaanya sendiri membuat Deidara jadi rileks pada hari-hari berikutnya. Kelas 2-2 masih ribut seperti biasa, tapi dia tidak sesenewen dulu lagi. Trio Fujoshi saling berpandangan heran ketika Deidara menyapa mereka dengan mengangkat tangan sambil bilang "Yo, un.." Deidara pun tak terganggu sama sekali sewaktu SasuNaru yang kini sedang lari-lari mengelilingi kelas karena bermain 'lempar tomat sembunyi tangan', bahkan mulai berpikir kalau mereka itu cute. Well, itu sebelum tomat merah yang besar dan bulat terbang tepat menuju hidungnya dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam.

_BLUGH!_

"Narutooooooooo!..."

_DUAGH! PLETAK! PLOK! PLAK! JDUG! BOM! DANG! DING! DUNG!_

_._

Naruto pun berakhir di ruang perawatan, ditemani oleh Sasuke yang bermuka cemas.

.

Deidara sekarang sedang mematut hidungnya yang memerah di cermin yang terdapat pada rautan pensil yang dia punya. Dia sudah membereskan mejanya yang berantakan, dan beberapa bagian kemeja-nya setengah kering setelah dia bersihkan karena terkena percikan tomat tadi. Hidungnya terlihat sangat buruk, jujur saja, hal terakhir yang dia inginkan untuk terjadi saat ini adalah Sasori no Danna datang dan mengucapkan 'Ohayou'.

"Ohayou, anak kecil."

Deidara mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk, menatap Sasori lurus-lurus. Trio Fujoshi mengawasi, seperti biasa.

"O-ohayou, Danna un…" jawabnya, tercekat. Sekarang seluruh wajahnya juga merah, sama seperti hidungnya.

Sasori menaikkan alis, tercengang. Trio Fujoshi juga terpengarah. Meskipun bersahabat, Deidara tidak pernah menjawab 'Ohayou' dari Sasori dengan normal, bukan seperti itu style-nya. Biasanya dia akan mencibir atau meleletkan lidah, atau mengomel tentang kepemimpinannya yang cuek. Dia sendiri sepertinya heran dengan reaksinya sendiri sehingga langsung melarikan diri menerobos ke luar kelas, meskipun bel sudah berbunyi.

Ning

Nong

Ning

Nong

.

Lalu mengapa memangnya kalau dia menjawab sapaan Sasori dengan benar, un? Apa itu salah? tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, marah.

.

Ning

Nong

Ning

Nong

.

Well, dia rasa dia bersikap terlalu 'rileks' hanya karena lalala-hime berspekulasi kalau Sasori mungkin hanya menyukainya sebatas teman saja seperti yang seharusnya.

.

.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya berlangsung memang lebih 'rileks' daripada biasanya. Deidara tidak tahu alasannya, tapi dia bersikap lebih baik pada Sasori akhir-akhir ini. Dia tidak lagi menghindar dari Sasori di koridor-koridor, dan lebih jarang kesal dan menyalah-nyalahkan sang ketua kelas hanya karena teman-teman mereka badung dan bandel naudzubillah. Proposal proyek mereka diterima dan mereka lebih sering kemana-mana berdua-dua karena mengurus lomba yang melelahkan itu. Survey kesana-sini, dan tentu saja berdebat tentang ini dan itu yang tak pernah ketinggalan.

Trio Fujoshi adalah sepertinya yang paling merasa bahagia akan perubahan sikapnya, dan sibuk berdesas-desus tentang 'lemparan tomat cinta' Naruto yang mungkin mengaktifkan syaraf-syaraf cinta di otak Deidara. Deidara yang –seperti biasanya- menguping, tentu jadi _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Tentu saja cecenguk-cecenguk itu tidak mengerti, batinnya kesal. Untuk suatu hal yang dia tak bisa jelaskan, pengakuan cinta Sasori tempo hari membuatnya merasa….berarti. Berarti? Tentu saja dia merasa berarti, Deidara membela diri dengan berapi-api. Siapapun yang mengakui cinta kepadamu, tentu membuatmu merasa berarti, bukan? Meskipun ga pada semua kasus sih, gumamnya lagi. Deidara pernah membuat seorang anak perempuan menangis karena membalas pengakuan cinta anak itu dengan seringaian, di lain waktu juga membuat seorang laki-laki meringis kesakitan di selangkangan karena mengakui cinta padanya. Pokoknya, Sasori ini beda kasus, belanya penuh semangat. Sahabat yang membuat dia tidak sendiri sekaligus seniman yang dia hormati menyatakan perasaan padanya. Bukankah itu suatu kehormatan? Apalagi sahabatnya ini broken home dan tertutup banget, meski bukan sahabat atau orang yang dikagumi pun, kau pasti akan merasa berarti kalau dicintai oleh orang dengan tipe seperti ini, karena mereka biasanya tidak mudah mencintai. Memang, meskipun Deidara sangat takut akan kemungkinan Sasori gay, tapi tidak lagi karena teori dari si lalala-hime yang mengatakan bahwa Sasori mungkin hanya salah mendefinisikan perasaannya karena tidak punya orang lain lagi untuk dicintai.

Well, semua teori itu akan jelas terbukti kalau Sasori nanti bertemu orang tua-nya, kan? Yep, Deidara memang masih belum menyerah dengan proyek-sembuhkan-Sasori-dari-gay nya, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan untuk menyusup ke apartemen Sasori dan mencuri foto Ibu-nya. Lomba ini membuat dia dan Sasori selalu bersama-sama, dan meskipun mereka terkadang menginap di apartemen Sasori –dia masih suka terbangun setiap sepuluh menit untuk memastikan kalau Sasori tidak 'aneh-aneh' lagi-, dia tetap tak berani mengambil foto itu ketika Sasori ada disana. Bukannya dia penakut, tapi semua harus mengerti kalau Sasori punya glare yang berbeda, bukan? Glare yang membuat semua orang takut, glare yang katanya bawaan dari lahir. Nah, Deidara sangat ketakutan kalau ketahuan sedang mencuri foto, karena itu dia tak berani melakukannya ketika Sasori ada disana, meskipun si boneka hidup lagi tertidur pulas atau nabung di toilet.

Deidara baru mendapatkan kesempatannya setelah hari berganti minggu. Proyek mereka sukses besar dan tinggal finishing-nya saja, waktu itu Sasori pulang belakangan karena ada rapat guru dan semua ketua kelas. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Deidara langsung menuju apartemen Sasori menggunakan motor kesayangannya.

Sesampainya di apartemen Sasori,…

Deidara menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memasukkan password apartemen Sasori. Semoga saja passwordnya belum diganti, karena kalau ternyata salah dan alarm berbunyi, dia akan berakhir di kantor satpam dan Sasori mugkin akan curiga mengenai kenapa dia masuk apartemen-nya. Deidara menekan tombol 05050811, lalu menunggu dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, dan yep ada tulisan "PASSWORD SUCCESS". Deidara akhirnya masuk dengan girang-gemirang.

Tanpa banyak pikir, dia langsung menuju rak buku, sudut kanan paling atas. Dan Deidara melihat buku bersampul abu-abu itu. Akhirnya!

Deidara mengambil buku tebal dan lusuh bersampul abu-abu itu, mengamati judulnya. _The Story of Art_, by _Ernest H Gombrich_. Deidara geleng-geleng kepala, tapi karena itu bukan waktunya untuk menghina seni klasik favoritnya Sasori, dia langsung membalik-balik halaman buku itu, mencari foto yang seharusnya ada disana.

Alangkah terkejutnya Deidara ketika mendapati kalau foto tersebut…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada.

.

Deidara membalik-balik lagi buku tersebut, mencari disela-sela halaman dan sampul buku, tapi tetap saja tak ada foto yang terselip. Deidara berpikir, mungkin dia salah ingat tentang lokasi buku penyimpanan tersebut atau mungkin Sasori sudah menyimpannya di suatu tempat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Deidara melanjutkan mencari-cari di semua buku yang ada di rak. Gawat, pikirnya panik. Sasori punya banyak sekali buku yang tersusun di rak buku dan butuh waktu lama untuk mengecek buku-buku tersebut satu per satu. Deidara memulai dengan semua buku yang bersampul abu-abu, tapi tetap saja tidak ada. Akhirnya, semua buku yang jumlahnya luar biasa banyak selesai dia periksa satu per satu, dan tetap saja tidak ada. Panik, Deidara mulai mencari kesana-kemari, laci meja, lemari dsb karena siapa tahu Sasori sudah memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih baik, tapi tetap saja tidak ada. Deidara melihat jam dinding, dia harus menemukannya atau pilihan lainnya adalah memaksa Trio Fujoshi bicara walau dia harus menuruti apapun hal gila yang diinginkan si cewek-cewek gaje. Ketika Deidara sudah hampir menyerah, saat itulah dia melihatnya. Serpihan-serpihan kertas di tong sampah khusus kertas dekat meja. Deidara memeriksa salah satu potongannya, jantungnya mencelos. Akhirnya dia menemukannya! Deidara tidak sempat berpikir mengenai bagaimana mungkin foto itu bisa tercabik-cabik jadi serpihan kecil begitu, dia tak punya banyak waktu karena Sasori bisa saja pulang kapan saja, dia sudah terlalu lama ada disana. Dengan cepat, dia menjungkirkan seluruh isi tong sampah itu ke dalam trashbag baru dan langsung membawanya keluar dari apartemen, lalu menggas motornya kencang-kencang selama perjalanan pulang.

.

.

Sementara itu,…

Tiga orang gadis sedang asyik bersantai sambil merawat kuku-kuku mereka di sebuah toko nail art.

"Hei, Ino-chan. Apa kau serius dengan gosip yang waktu itu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang orang tua Sasori-san.."

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini kan _realitas_, bukan sinetron _stripping_. Aku hanya berandai-andai, akan menarik kalau itu semua beneran bukan?…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N_

_Fuih, maaf kalau chapter ini berantakan. Ff nantangin banget kali ini, karena semua font yang aku pake jadi gaguna, dan tak peduli bagaimana sering aku mengedit lagi, hasilnya selalu sama. Aku malah gabisa ngupload pake doc manager. Tapi, karena kepala batu-ku, akhirnya bisa publish juga. wkwkwk (gapenting)_

_yuichi : Ini, iniiiii kelanjutannyaaa xDDDD. _

_fatayahn : Senang sekali membuatmu ketawa. Semoga chapter kali ini ga kalah lucu. wkwkwk. RnR again, please_

_Cerulean Canary : Nee,... shinpai janeee.. Aku memang berencana membuat drama, tapi memang kebiasaan burukku yang terlalu banyak mukadimah, jadinya begini. Semoga tak membosankan dan bisa menghibur, serta tak mengecewakanmu. xDDDDD. _

_Ayi-sama : Ya begitulah deritanya. wkwkwk. Derita Deidara adalah kebahagiaanku (?__

_azurradeva : Terimakasih sudah follow. Ayo baca lagiii xDDDDD_

_Last but not least,_

_**Read n Review Please!^^**_


	4. Where There is A Will, There is A Way

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, dan lain-lain sebagainya

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, garing

* * *

**Sahabatku Seorang Gay**

Chapter4

.

.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu terangguk-angguk di kursinya. Shinkansen, kereta yang dinaiki sang pemuda melaju sangat cepat, pemandangan gunung Fuji yang indah terpampang pada jendela besar di sisinya, langit pagi yang berangsur-berangsur terang membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi semakin indah. Tak lama kemudian, kereta itu pun berhenti. Suara pengumuman yang berasal dari pengeras suara dan gerak-gerik keramaian yang secara tertib keluar dari kereta berkecepatan kilat itu membangunkan sang pemuda blonde. Mengikuti arus keluar massa, sang pemuda ikut berdesak-desakan keluar dan duduk di kursi kosong pertama pada ruang tunggu yang dijumpainya. Tangannya merogoh saku jacket yang dia pakai, mengeluarkan sebuah foto.

Deidara menatap foto yang penuh dengan selotip itu. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban dia bisa mengumpulkan semua serpihan-serpihan foto yang berceceran di tong sampah kertas tersebut dan menyatukannya dengan bantuan sebuah selotip meskipun harus mengorbankan semua waktu tidurnya. Nyaris sempurna. Hampir semua bagian pada foto itu terlihat jelas, seorang wanita paruh baya dan wanita muda yang mengendong seorang bayi, berpose di depan apa yang kelihatan seperti restoran Jepang bergaya tradisional dengan papan reklame bertuliskan peribahasa bahasa Jepang yang berbunyi "Kanemochi wa Baka mo Danna". Perempuan paruh baya itu mempunyai mata dan rambut yang keabu-abuan, perempuan disebelahnya berambut hitam, akan tetapi wajahnya tak kelihatan. Deidara menghembuskan napas berat. Satu-satunya serpihan foto yang tak dia temukan justru serpihan paling penting, serpihan wajah sang wanita muda, Ibu-nya Sasori. Wanita muda di foto itu saat ini masih kelihatan berambut hitam, mengenakan kimono dan mengendong bayi dalam sebuah buntalan, akan tetapi serpihan foto yang hilang membuatnya tampak seperti tak bermata dan tak berhidung, meskipun senyum wanita itu masih terlihat jelas. Kalau begini, bagaimana cara dia menemukan Ibu-nya Sasori yang dia cari? Selain Deidara yang tentu saja tidak ingat rupa wanita itu yang dia lihat dalam foto tahun lalu, dia tak mempunyai foto lain yang jelas selain foto sang wanita yang wajahnya tak kelihatan. Lebih buruk lagi, Deidara bahkan tidak tahu nama orang yang dicarinya. Petunjuk lain yang ada di foto adalah restoran bernama "Kanemochi wa Baka mo Danna" yang latarnya dihiasi gunung Fuji. Kalau dia pergi ke restoran itu, entah bagaimana dia mungkin bisa menemukan petunjuk lain

Karena itulah dia ada disini sekarang, stasiun Kawaguchiko, perfektur Shizouka. Yang dia tahu hanyalah restoran itu ada di suatu tempat di kaki gunung Fuji. Dia pikir, hanya kalau dia datang kesini dan bertanya ke orang-orang sekitar, mungkin mereka tahu sesuatu atau dia akan mendapatkan suatu petunjuk, entah apapun itu. Tapi, ternyata semua itu tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Dia sudah menanyakan pada belasan orang yang dia temui tentang restoran bernama "Kanemochi wa Baka mo Danna "( artinya: _Ada uang danna disayang, tak ada uang danna dibuang_)", tapi tidak ada yang tahu dan malah berlalu sambil menertawakannya. Lagipula, siapa orang normal yang akan menamai restorannya dengan nama konyol seperti itu? Tapi, bukan Deidara namanya kalau mudah kehilangan akal. Dia lalu bertanya kepada mesin pencari atas keberadaan restoran itu, entah mungkin ada yang akan menyebutnya di social media, blog atau apa, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang mengaitkan "Kanemochi wa Baka mo Danna " dengan sebuah nama restoran manapun, kata-kata itu hanya ada dalam blog-blog yang membahas tentang pribahasa, idiom, atau cerpen-cerpen yang terkait dengan itu.

Deidara menghembuskan napas berat untuk yang entah kesekian kalinya. Sudah dia duga, semua ini sia-sia saja. bagaimana dia bisa diharapkan untuk menemukan sebuah restoran kalau petunjuk lokasinya hanya 'Gunung Fuji'? Apa dia harus mengelilingi gunung Fuji dengan taksi untuk menemukannya? Pada saat-saat seperti ini, betapa Deidara mendambakan kalau dia hidup di dunia ninja, dimana dia bisa kemana-mana menaiki sesuatu seperti burung putih lucu yang imut yang melanglang buana di angkasa biru. Mencari-cari apapun tentu akan jauh lebih mudah dengan metode seperti itu –Deidara tiba-tiba teringat sama boneka aliennya dirumah, andai saja dia bisa menyulap boneka itu menjadi burung seperti yang dia mau, dengan mantra seperti katsu mungkin-.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bagaimanapun, mengandaikan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak seperti itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan? Oke, dia akan mencoba mencaritahu ada berapa banyak desa disekitar gunung Fuji dan naik apa kesana kalau dari stasiun Kawaguchiko. Deidara mengambil handphone-nya dan mulai mencari-cari.

Setengah jam kemudian,….

Yah, dan ada sekitar 147 desa disekitar gunung Fuji dan tidak semuanya bisa dicapai dengan bis atau angkotan umum lainnya. Pada saat-saat seperti inilah dia selalu mengkhayal seandainya dia terlahir sebagai seseorang sekaya Sasori, kalau ada apa-apa yang merepotkan tinggal suruh-suruh orang. Meskipun Sasori bahkan tidak suka merepotkan orang, dia setidaknya bisa naik taksi atau helicopter untuk mengelilingi gunung Fuji. Apa boleh buat, memang dia belum tentu berhasil menemukan restoran tersebut di sekeliling gunung Fuji, tapi kalau dia tetap manyun disana, dia sudah jelas-jelas takkan menemukannya bukan. Deidara tidak tahu harus kemana duluan diantara 147 desa tersebut, jadi dia menutup mata dan menunjuk salah satu desa secara acak. Dia akan mulai dari sana dan voilaa, tangannya tepat berada diatas desa yang bernama "Omocha". Yosh, dia akan mulai dari sana.

Deidara berdiri dari tempat duduknya, melihat kesana-kemari mencari-caari tahu tentang siapa lagi yang bisa dia tanya. Mungkin sebagian besar orang tidak tahu dengan merk sebuah restoran dari ribuan bangunan di sekeliling gunung Fuji, tapi ada lebih banyak orang yang akan tahu kalau itu adalah tentang sebuah desa, bukan? Sewaktu sedang terpelanga-terpelongo, dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang lewat.

_BLURGH!_

_Aduh!_

Deidara membuka mata. Ternyata dia tak sengaja menabrak seorang nenek sehingga tasnya terjatuh. Deidara –sebagai seorang COWOK yang baik-, bergegas mengambilkan tas nenek yang terjatuh tersebut dan mengembalikannya, berusaha bersikap se-gentle mungkin.

"Terimakasih, nak…" ujar si nenek.

"Sama-sama, un….." Perkataanya terputus. Aha, ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk bertanya.

"E-etto,… Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu, un?" tanyanya terbata-bata, gugup. Si nenek menaikkan alis.

"A-apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya pergi ke desa ini, un?" Deidara cepat-cepat berbicara sebelum si nenek berlalu, menunjuk kata 'Omocha' yang ada pada list di notes-nya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Deidara menghela napas, sudah diduga. Sebaiknya dia memang bertanya kepada yang lebih muda, nenek-nenek kan biasanya tidak tahu jalan.

"Tapi, aku tahu bagaimana cara ke tempat ini…" si nenek menunjuk kepada desa bernama 'Hanami' yang ada pada list yang Deidara pegang. Deidara berpikir sebentar_, _tidak masalah mau mulai dari desa mana saja kan? Mulai dari desa Hanami sama saja dengan mulai dari desa lain.

Deidara lalu bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana caranya, un?"

"Kau keluar stasiun ini dari pintu barat daya, ambil bus jurusan Amekazegaouka yang bernomor SD-05 lalu turun di halte ke sembilan belas. Turun bis, jalan sedikit ke selatan, akan ada jembatan penyeberangan empat arah. Naik jembatan itu, akan ada papan petunjuk menuju ke Kibougaouka dan berjalanlah kesana. Disana, naik bis jurusan Hikarigaouka dan turunlah di halte Hanami, kalau tidak salah halte ke-delapan puluh sembilan, bilang saja sama kondekturnya…" jelas si nenek panjang lebar.

Deidara cepat-cepat mencatat, dalam hati takjub juga, ternyata tidak semua nenek-nenek buta arah.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, tanpa babibu, Deidara melanjutkan perjalanannya persis seperti yang ditunjukkan si nenek. Semua yang si nenek bilang benar, Deidara tiba-tiba berpikir tentang kemungkinan si nenek itu adalah titisan malaikat yang membantunya dalam misi gaje ini. Bagaimanapun, dia merasa sangat bersyukur. Akan tetapi, masalah tidak pernah selesai tanpa menimbulkan masalah baru lain yang harus dipikirkan. Desa Hanami ini sangat jauh, diluar perkiraan Deidara. Bis terakhir yang dia naiki sangat kuno dan reyot, tidak ada AC, jalanannya juga berlubang-lubang dan berkelok-kelok, membuat isi perut bergejolak, apalagi ada beberapa nenek-nenek lain yang kayaknya baru pulang dari pasar membawa ayam-ayam hidup yang berkotek-kotek dan menggelinjang-gelinjang setresss karena berada diatas bis reyot yang berguncang-guncang, bulu-bulunya terbang kemana-mana.

Tapi, yang paling ditakuti Deidara adalah kakek-kakek yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Kakek-kakek ini sudah ada semenjak dia terdampar di stasiun kereta tadi, dan si kakek-kakek ini juga tetap duduk-duduk disana selama Deidara duduk-duduk karena berpikir keras akan menuju kemana. Waktu itu Deidara berpikir positif, siapa tahu itu kakek lagi menunggu dijemput anaknya atau apa. Tapi, begitu dia bergerak menuju pintu keluar barat daya dan naik bis SD-05 menuju Amekazegaoka, si kakek ini juga menuju arah yang sama dengannya. Siapa tahu memang kebetulan searah, gumam Deidara menenangkan diri. Tapi, ketika dia berjalan ke arah Kibougaouka dan menengok dibalik punggungnya, dia melihat kakek tersebut sekitar lima belas meter dibalik punggungnya. Dan, sekarang mereka satu bis. Dia gugup banget sekarang.

_Apakah saat ini dia sedang… diikuti? _

_Bagaimana kalau kakek ini adalah kakek-kakek mesum? _

Deidara mulai panik. Dia ada di negeri antah berantah sekarang, didalam bis reyot yang penuh bulu ayam. Sendirian. Akan lebih aman kalau ada Sasori bersamanya, tapi kali ini tidak ada. Kalau terjadi sesuatu dan dia dibuang di tengah gunung seperti ini, dia takkan selamat dan mati menyedihkan. Deidara ngeri membayangkan headline berita tentang seorang pemuda yang ditemukan dalam kondisi… Deidara langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan menggumam, mungkin dia sebaiknya menelepon Sasori dan minta dijemput? Mungkin Sasori akan marah dan kepo tentang bagaimana dia bisa mendadak muncul di tengah gunung, tapi dia akan memikirkan alasannya nanti. Apa saja, selama itu membebaskan diri dari cowok-cowok mesum. Sayang sekali, di tengah gunung seperti itu tidak ada sinyal. Deidara menoleh ke kakek-kakek itu dengan gugup, kakek-kakek itu balas menatap dan tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang kuning dan berantakan. Deidara hampir saja berteriak dibuatnya.

Akhirnya, dia turun juga di halte Hanami. Pada halte tersebut, terdapat gerbang bertuliskan "Selamat Datang di Desa Hanami." Setelah meregangkan sekujur badannya yang kaku, dia memasuki desa itu. Desa itu sangat tradisional, tidak ada mobil disana. Kios-kios berjejer di kiri kanan. Setiap empat petak bangunan ada hutan, ladang, atau semak belukar. Sebentar-sebentar ada anak-anak yang kejar-kejaran, bermain layangan atau apa. Deidara bertanya-tanya, apakah benar di tempat seperti ini ada restoran bernama 'Kanemochi wa Baka mo Danna'? Deidara menanyakannya kepada setiap orang-orang yang lewat, tapi tak ada yang mengenali foto di restoran itu. Sudah dia duga. Ngapain orang sekaliber Chiyo Akasuna akan pergi ke kampung antah berantah seperti ini? Deidara merasa hopeless, tapi akan sia-sia kalau dia langsung pulang, padahal dia sudah dari jauh-jauh berada disini. Matahari sedang merayap menuju puncak, panas, haus dan lapar mulai mendera. Deidara bertekad akan bertanya kepada Bapak-bapak terakhir, baru kemudian pulang dan mencari desa lain.

"Wah, saya ingat restoran ini. tapi, restoran ini sudah lama dibongkar. Kira-kira sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat ini, ada restoran lain yang berdiri disana…" jawabnya.

Deidara tersenyum lebar, karena petunjuk baru akhirnya muncul di hadapannya, rasanya seperti cahaya lilin yang mendadak muncul di kegelapan malam. Ternyata begitu toh, pantes aja nggak ada yang tahu restoran ini dimana, padahal nggak mungkin orang-orang disini tidak hapal bangunan disini. Orang desanya kecil banget, mobil aja nggak ada.

Lalu, Deidara berjalan menuju restoran yang ditunjukkan Bapak-Bapak tadi dengan penuh semangat.

Dan,… dia menemukannya.

Restoran yang ada di depannya ini mempunyai nama '_Koi wa Momoko_ (artinya: _Cinta itu Buta_)'. Deidara mengernyit. Orang-orang di desa Hanami ini mempunyai kebiasaan aneh menamakan restoran dengan peribahasa-peribahasa Jepang, mulai dari '_Kanemochi wa Baka mo Danna_ (artinya: _Ada uang danna disayang, tak ada uang danna dibuang_)', lalu '_Koi wa Momoko_ (artinya: _Cinta itu Buta_)'.

Dasar orang kampung, batinnya sok. Deidara mematut-matut restoran yang ada di foto itu dan restoran yang ada di depannya. Sama-sama berlatar gunung Fuji dari sudut yang sama. Deidara tersenyum lebar, sepertinya memang restoran koi...-entah-apa-namanya ini memang dulunya restoran Baka-no-Danna-entah-apa-tadi yang ada di foto.

Tanpa babibu, dia langsung masuk dan memesan secangkir ocha panas. Perutnya kriuk-kriuk kelaparan, tapi ternyata dia menghabiskan terlalu banyak uang untuk ongkos. Dia khawatir kalau-kalau nanti uangnya tidak akan cukup untuk pulang ke Tokyo, jadi dia hanya memesan ocha. Ketika seorang bapak-bapak datang membawa ocha pesanannya, Deidara tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bertanya. Sekarang setelah dia menemukan restoran yang persis seperti yang ada difoto, dia harus menanyai semua orang di restoran ini, siapa tahu ada yang kenal Ibu-nya Sasori. Kalau perlu, tiap hari datang kesini, tekadnya mantap.

"Ano,… apa kau mengenal wanita yang ada dalam foto ini, un? Dia sepertinya dulu sering berkunjung kesini…" Bapak-bapak itu mengernyit.

"Tapi, aku tak melihat apa-apa. Wajahnya kok nggak ada?" tanyanya bingung. Deidara menepuk jidatnya. Tentu saja! Dia lupa tentang foto Ibu-nya Sasori yang tak bermuka.

"Eh, Oh… Oh ya, Gomen ne…" ujarnya, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bapak-bapak itu kelihatan tersinggung karena merasa dipermainkan. Apa maksudnya coba, menanyakan apakah dia kenal seseorang yang tidak berwajah?

Deidara mencoba menanyakan lagi hal yang sama pada pengunjung lain, mendatangi meja mereka satu persatu. Tapi, tentu saja tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa wanita tak bermuka pada foto yang dipegang Deidara. Malah, dia membuat salah seorang anak pengunjung menangis karena wanita yang ada dalam foto tak bermuka. Yang membuat dia heran, bahkan tak ada yang mengenal Chiyo-sama, tapi mungkin saja karena disana terlalu kuno dan terpencil sehingga tidak ada yang menonton televisi. Sinyal HP saja nggak ada!

Gelagat Deidara yang mendatangi meja setiap pengunjung untuk bertanya, ternyata membuat si Bapak-Bapak marah.

"Hei, jangan ganggu konsumen kami! Siapa sih kau? Dasar orang asing jelek!" cecarnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil jelek, un! Dasar orang kampung ubanan!" balas Deidara tersinggung, tidak terima dibilang jelek.

"Apa kau bilang? Sialan! Pergi kau, pergi!" ucap si Bapak-Bapak, mengacung-acungkan sapu lidi. Deidara tidak takut, menahan sapu lidi dengan tangannya lalu mereka berdua bersitegang. Orang-orang muncul entah darimana, menyemangati. Termasuk para anak kecil yang tadi main layang-layang. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang datang melerai.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" lerai sebentukan suara berat. Deidara menoleh, jantungnya mencelos seketika. Yang barusan melerainya adalah kakek-kakek mesum yang mengikutinya tadi! Tanpa pikir panjang, Deidara langsung ambil kaki seribu. Kakek-kakek mesum adalah orang terakhir yang dia ingin temui di desa terpencil yang asing.

"Woi, kau belum bayar ocha-nya woi!" teriak si bapak-bapak, mengejar. Siapa yang peduli dengan ocha?

"Hei tunggu nak, tunggu!" kata si kakek ikut-ikutan si mengejar. Tentu saja Deidara makin kencang larinya, bukankah yang dia paling takuti itu adalah si kakek-kakek mesum?

Akhirnya, dia bisa membebaskan diri dan berlindung dibalik bangunan ruko yang sepi, menenangkan jantungnya yang jor-joran, sesekali mengintip ke jalan. Sepertinya dia lolos dari para pengejarnya.

Tetapi,…

"Hei, nak…" seseorang mencolek bahunya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Deidara saking kagetnya langsung jatuh terduduk, siapa sangka si kakek peyot secara ajaib sudah muncul disana. Apa kakek itu hantu atau semacamnya?

"Sabar nak, sabar…." Si kakek berlagak menenangkan Deidara yang sudah memasang ancang-ancang bersiap kabur. Ketika Deidara tidak mendengarkan dan buru-buru berlari.

"Ini punyamu, bukan?" teriak si kakek lantang.

Mau tidak mau Deidara menoleh ke belakang. Si kakek sedang memegang kertas kecil yang diacung-acungkan. Astaga, itu kan foto Sasori kecil yang dia bawa-bawa! Deidara berhenti berlari, menghadapi rasa parno-nya dan mendekati si kakek pelan-pelan. Tentu saja dia harus mengambil kembali foto itu. Foto itu satu-satunya di dunia ini, dan itu adalah satu-satunya petunjuk dan alasan kenapa dia bisa berada di sebuah dusun terpencil di kaki Gunung Fuji. Deidara tidak bergegas mengambil foto di tangan si kakek, masih shock. Si kakek kemudian memperhatikan foto yang dia pegang

"Wah, bukankah ini Chiyo-san dan anaknya Shizuka? Kenapa muka-nya nggak ada?" dia bertanya kepada diri sendiri. Deidara keheranan.

"Shi-shizuka?"

"Chiyo dulu suka mampir ke restoranku, setidaknya dua kali sebulan. Tapi, kemudian dia tak pernah datang lagi. " Dia berbicara sendiri, menjawab keheranan yang tergambar pada air muka Deidara. Deidara terlalu shock untuk bisa berbicara. Siapa sangka kakek-kakek yang dia tuduh mesum justru merupakan pemilik resoran yang dia cari-cari. Selain itu, kakek ini punya banyak hal yang dia perlu tahu. Sesuatu yang bahkan hampir mustahil untuk diselidiki.

"Jadi,… Kau siapa? Kenapa kau punya foto mereka?" Kakek itu akhirnya menoleh kepada Deidara, bertanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari senja bersinar indah membingkai gunung Fuji yang agung. Pemuda berambut blonde itu menikmati perjalanan pulangnya dari desa Hanami ke Tokyo dan tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum, sangat bersyukur karena semua jerih payah gilanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuahkan hasil. Tidak ada yang sebelumnya tahu kabar apapun tentang orang tua Sasori, -bahkan mesin pencari pun tidak-, tapi dia berhasil menyatukan serpihan-serpihan sebuah foto yang hampir saja wafat dan menemukan petunjuk di tempat antah berantah seperti ini, hal yang awalnya mustahil bisa jadi kenyataan kalau kau terus berusaha. Usaha keras takkan mengkhianati, begitu bunyi salah satu pribahasa. Ya, meski petunjuk yang dia dapatkan belum terlalu banyak sih.

**Flashback On**

Deidara tidak menjawab pertanyaan si kakek, tapi si kakek terus berbicara.

"Aku merindukan mereka. Chiyo-san selalu bermain shougi denganku dan anaknya pintar bermain musik. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia ingin menjadi seorang pemain musik, dia selalu berdebat dengan Ibu-nya karena ingin menjadi pemain musik sementara Chiyo-san sepertinya tidak setuju…"

"Wah…. Jadi, wanita ini kemudian kabur dari rumah untuk belajar musik, un? Apa kakek tahu dimana dia? Nomor teleponnya? Musik apa yang dia pelajari? "

"Aku tidak tahu… Sudah tujuh tahun mereka tidak pernah datang lagi… _Telepon_? Ah, dia tidak suka bermain _teropong_, kalau itu maksudmu, nak… "

Deidara menduga, orang tua memang biasanya tidak mengerti tentang gadget, apalagi di desa terpencil seperti ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu musik apa yang dia pelajari, yang jelas bukan music tradisional Jepang… "

Deidara mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah iya. Kalau kau bertemu Chiyo, tolong kirimkan pesan ku untuknya ya? Silakan berkunjung kembali dan bermain shougi…" kata si kakek sebelum menghilang.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

Deidara tentu tidak memberitahukan kepada si kakek kalau Chiyo sudah meninggal, karena tidak ingin melukai hati si kakek sehingga dia berkewajiban menghiburnya. Sepertinya Chiyo suka kesana untuk menghilangkan stress. Pergi ke dusun terpencil dimana tak seorang pun mengenal kita karena disana teknologi masih limited, berbaur dengan orang awam sambil minum teh dan main shougi sepertinya refreshing yang cukup menarik bagi orang kaya terkenal dan sibuk seperti Chiyo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hampir tengah malam ketika si kepala kuning menginjakkan kaki di rumah tercinta. Tetapi, alih-alih istirahat, yang dia lakukan pertama-tama adalah menghidupkan laptop. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.

D: Aku menemukan petunjuk,un. Ibu-nya Seishun-san bernama Shizuka dan suka bermain musik, un.

Deidara menunggu balasan dari teman chattingnya yang dia panggil sebagai si lalala-hime dengan tidak sabar. Setelah postingan yang dia buat pertama kali di , untuk suatu dan lain hal, dia dan lalala-hime menjadi rutin chatting setiap hari. Deidara tidak tahu kepada siapa berbicara mengenai hubungan persahabatannya dengan Sasori dan segala kegundahannya, chatting dengan seseorang open-minded yang anonim sangat menyenangkan. Dia tak harus memberitahukan identitasnya, sehingga dia cukup nyaman bercerita. Lumayan mendapatkan pencerahan, daripada bingung sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, ada balasan.

L : Wah, hebat sekali. Benar-benar luar biasa. Lalu, apa rencanamu?

D : Tentu saja, aku tinggal mencari seseorang bernama Shizuka yang gemar bermain musik, un…

Setelah menekan tombol enter, Deidara terdiam. Seseorang yang bernama Shizuka yang gemar bermain musik jumlahnya pasti ada ratusan di seluruh dunia ini. Bagaimana cara dia mengidentifikasi Shizuka yang mana yang merupakan Ibu-nya Sasori? Meski bisa saja sih, dengan mengerucutkan pilihan yang ada sesuai umur. Untuk suatu dan lain hal, Deidara saat ini merasa seperti Sherlock Holmes dan lalala-hime adalah asistennya.

D : Kau tahu sesuatu tentang seorang pemain musik yang bernama Shizuka, un?

L : Tidak,… Tapi, entah bagaimana aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

D : Apa? Apa? Apa, un?

L :… Lupakan saja. Sepertinya cuma anak tetangga.

D : … Jangan main-main, un. Aku ini serius

L : Boleh lihat fotonya? Siapa tahu aku akan dapat petunjuk.

Deidara lalu mengupload foto tersebut.

L : Apa-apaan ini? Mukanya nggak kelihatan! Gimana kita bisa nyari orang yang muka-nya nggak ada? Muka-nya ada sekalipun belum tentu ketemu…

Deidara mengabaikan chatting terakhir, lalu mengetikkan nama "Shizuka" dan "musik" di mesin pencari. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk. Dan voilaaaa, benar saja. Akan tetapi, petunjuk yang ada justru terlalu banyak. Ada banyak syair dan puisi yang mengandung kata 'shizuka (arti harfiahnya adalah tenang)' dan 'musik' , ada banyak orang bernama Shizuka yang bermain atau belajar musik, baik anak muda ataupun yang sudah tua. Haduh, harus mulai dari mana dia? Apa dia harus mendatangi belasan orang ini satu per satu untuk memastikan yang mana yang Ibu-nya Sasori? Bahkan meskipun dia bisa mengatur untuk bertemu Shizuka-Shizuka ini, bagaimana cara mencari yang mana yang Ibu-nya Sasori? Tes DNA? Deidara memijit-mijit jidatnya sendiri, kenapa semua hal terasa semakin konyol seiring berlalunya waktu.

_PING!_ Sesuatu berbunyi ditengah kebimbangannya.

L : Aku tahu siapa orang ini… Wanita ini adalah Mei Terumi, pianis terkenal…..

Deidara terbelalak.

D: Un? Jangan bercanda!

L : Aku akhirnya ingat dimana aku sering mendengarkan Shizuka-Shizuka dimana-mana. Adikku seorang maniak musik klasik dan Terumi-san adalah pianis favoritnya. Belakangan dia menemukan kalau nama asli Terumi-san adalah Shizuka Sein dan dia tak bisa lebih senang dari itu, selalu mengombar-ngambirkannya kepadaku kapan saja dan dimana saja.

Deidara mengernyitkan dahi. Dia mengetikkan kata kunci 'Shizuka Sein' di mesin pencari, tapi tak ada orang yang mempunyai nama seperti itu. Yang ada hanya prosa-prosa tentang sungai Sein yang mengalir dalam diam dan tenang ( shizuka=tenang).

D : Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada orang yang bernama begitu, un.

L : Tentu saja! Ini adalah informasi top secret. Aku udah bilang kan, kalau adikku seorang maniak? Dia ikut klub, _stalking_, dan lain-lain sebagainya… Memang sih, anaknya obsesif dan tidak normal…

D : Oke. Anggap saja kalau Mei Terumi dulunya memang bernama Shizuka Sein yang menyembunyikan identitasnya untuk suatu alasan. Tapi, bagaimana kita tahu kalau dia adalah 'Shizuka' yang merupakan Ibu Sas... maksudku Seishun, un?

L : Aku tadi iseng menunjukkan foto yang kau upload padanya dan dia berteriak-teriak histeris dan bertanya darimana aku mendapatkan foto itu. Dia sudah mencari tahu masa lalu Terumi-san begitu lama, tapi tak menemukan petunjuk apa-apa selain kalau dia pernah bernama 'Shizuka Sein'. Dia mengenal wanita yang menggedong bayi di foto itu sebagai 'Shizuka Sein'…

Deidara terdiam tak percaya dengan semua kebetulan yang tidak terduga ini.

D : Dia mengenalnya sebagai Shizuka Sein, bahkan meski muka-nya…nggak kelihatan, un?

L : Aku kan sudah bilang kalau adikku itu maniak. Waktu itu di televise ada acara "Tebak Selebriti" dan dia bisa menebak dengan benar yang mana gambar Terumi-san, meskipun hanya dikasih lihat gambar close-up jari telunjuknya saja. Dia panik banget sekarang, mengetahui idolanya menggendong bayi dan foto dengan seorang pengusaha wanita terkenal... Dia terus bertanya padaku dari mana aku mendapatkan foto ini.

D : Tolong rahasiakan. Un. Jangan beritahu tentang apapun.

L : Tapi, aku tak menduga kalau sahabatmu adalah cucu dari pengusaha wanita terkenal, Chiyo Akasuna. Jadi, namanya... Seishun?

D : Mmmm, iya, namanya Seishun. Tolong rahasiakan bagian yang itu juga, un.

L : Oke

.

.

.

Deidara berpikir sepanjang malam. Semua informasi yang dia dapatkan hari ini terlalu indah jadi kenyataan. Jadi, Mei Terumi ,pianis terkenal itu merupakan Ibu kandungnya Sasori? Bisa saja apa yang dikatakan lalala-hime adalah hoax. Tapi, bisa jadi juga kenyataan. Lalu, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Bahkan meskipun Mei Terumi adalah Ibu kandungnya Sasori atau bukan, dia tetap harus mengecek dan memastikan. Bertemu adalah cara yang baik. Lalu, bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kau mendatangi seseorang yang asing lalu bertanya tanpa rasa bersalah apakah mereka dulu pernah mempunyai anak yang hilang atau sengaja ditelantarkan.

Deidara bermain-main kembali dengan mesin pencari. Sang pianis terkenal, ternyata sedang mengadakan World Tour dan akan konser di Tokyo besok malam. Kesempatan bagus. Deidara mengambil handphone-nya, mengetik sms.

_Paling tidak, pertemukan saja sang ibu dan sang anak dahulu. Siapa tahu ada petu juk baru, _batinnya.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan handphone, kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku _The Story of Art_, by _Ernest H Gombrich__ yang entah sudah berapa kali ditamatkannya. Mentari pagi mulai mengintip, tapi dia tak peduli dan terus membaca._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

"Terlambat tiga menit."

Deidara hanya cemberut ketika membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Semangat banget sih, Danna, un…" ujarnya. Sasori mengabaikannya

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Nanti kuberi tahu, un…" jawab Deidara sekena-nya sambil menguap. Belakangan dia sering sekali kurang tidur. Tanpa banyak pikir, dia melemparkan diri ke kursi belakang Ferrari Sasori. Si kepala merah kemudian berdecih sebal.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini bukan supirmu! Jangan seenaknya duduk di belakang!" teriaknya tak sabar , membuka pintu belakang lalu melempar paksa si kepala kuning ke kursi depan. Apa boleh buat, Deidara terlalu ngantuk untuk banyak protes sana-sini.

"Kau kelihatan parah sekali. Memangnya kemaren ngapain aja?" tanya Sasori, melihat ada kantong-kantong hitam di bawah mata azure Deidara.

"Telat amat nanyainnya, un. Kemana aja? " Deidara balik bertanya, masih cemberut. Nggak tahu aja dia kalau Deidara sudah melewati terlalu banyak petualangan ajaib sehari kemaren. Tega sekali, bukan? Terluntang lantung di stasiun, ketemu kakek-kakek mesum, masuk kampung antah berantah dan segala macam, Deidara melakukan semua ini untuk Sasori, tapi malah dimarah-marahi hanya karena dia mau duduk di belakang.

"Aku meneleponmu seharian penuh! Tapi tak ada jawaban!…" bentak Sasori naik darah.

_Oh iya, kan di pedalaman Gunung Fuji nggak ada sinyal_, gumam Deidara. Lagian, pas tengah malam dia pulang, baterai HP nya sudah terlanjur habis.

"Jadi, kau itu mau kemana sih? Pagi-pagi buta sms minta ditemanin kesana-kemari. Ngerepotin aja. Dasar anak kecil!" omel Sasori lagi.

_Trus, kenapa mau?_ balas Deidara, tapi hanya di dalam hati. Kan bahaya kalau Sasori nanti benar-benar ngambek dan gamau, bisa kacau semua rencana.

"Lurus saja, un. Nanti belok kanan…" katanya sambil menguap.

Sasori sambil gondok menyetir mobilnya lurus, lalu belok kanan.

"Perempatan depan belok kiri, un…" kata Deidara lagi, benar-benar seperti nyonya-nyonya yang naik taksi. Sasori semakin gondok, tapi tetap melakukan apa yang dikasih tahu Deidara sambil bertanya-tanya, _apa maunya ini bocah?_

"Ambil kiri aja un, nanti ada _flyover_, muter balik terus…." Sambung Deidara, tapi terpotong.

"NGGAK! Macet disana!" teriak Sasori geram, nunjuk-nunjuk GPS.

"Pokoknya ambil kiri aja, un…. Nanti pas_ flyover_….."

"KAU ITU MAU KEMANA SIH? DAN, SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG KALAU AKU BUKAN SUPIRMU?"

.

.

.

Setelah cekcok sana sini, terjebak macet dan pake acara nyasar segala, akhirnya duo seniman itu sampai juga di Suna Dome, sebuah stadion yang biasa dipakai untuk konser-konser musik.

"Kau mau kesini? Apa susahnya untuk_ bilang_? Jadi, aku tidak perlu bingung dan bisa ikut mikir mau lewat mana. Jadi, aku yang nyetir nggak perlu bingung setengah hidup dan kita nggak perlu nyasar segala gara-gara kamu yang tidak jelas..." Sasori masih saja merepet setelah memarkir mobilnya.

Deidara diam saja. Tentu saja dia tak bisa bilang karena nanti Sasori pasti akan nanya '_ngapain kesana_?' Kalau dia mau sih mending, kalau nggak mau nanti gimana, padahal Deidara udah susah-susah mencari Ibu Sasori.

"Kau mau lihat konser solo piano? _Ngapain_? Tumben,….." tanya Sasori sambil menaikkan alis. _Tuh, kan?_ batin Deidara.

Mereka berdua ada di pintu masuk konser World Tour pianis terkenal, Mei Terumi. Deidara memperhatikan Sasori yang mengamati poster raksasa artis yang kemungkinan besar adalah Ibu-nya sendiri, mengamati reaksi si boneka hidup yang mengernyit.

"Aku nggak mau lihat. Aku pulang…" bentaknya kesal, lalu berjalan ke arah tempat parkir. _Tuh, kan? Dia tidak mau._

"Tunggu, Danna. Tunggu, un!"

"Kau kan tahu aku nggak suka musik! Lihat saja konser-nya sendiri! Aku tunggu di mobil!" teriaknya lagi.

Sasori memang nggak suka musik. Deidara bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kalau Mei Terumi ternyata bukan Ibu Sasori? Bukankah biasanya bakat itu menurun dari orang tua ke anak? Meski sangat berbakat dan berprestasi dalam berbagai bidang seni visual, Sasori sangat payah dalam seni musik. Dia tak bisa mengerti nada sama sekali. Deidara ingat sekali, sewaktu pelajaran seni musik Rin sensei yang dengan putus asa mengajarkan tangga nada 'do re mi fa sol la si du' pada Sasori entah sudah berapa puluh kali, tapi tak peduli bagaimana Sasori berusaha, tetap saja kedengaran seperti 'do do do do do do do do.'

Tapi, terlalu terlambat untuk mundur sekarang. Kalaupun memang Mei Terumi bukan Ibu kandung Sasori, setidaknya dia harus pastikan, tekad Deidara.

"Aku malas sendiri, Danna un. Ramai sekali… Kalau aku hilang bagaimana? "sungutnya sambil menunjuk ribuan orang yang mengantri masuk stadion. Lagipula, kalau serame ini, pasti banyak cowok mesum juga, batin Deidara lagi.

Sasori berdecih sebal, tapi akhirnya mau juga, meski sambil mengomel-ngomel. Sayangnya, mereka tak beruntung saat itu. Sewaktu Deidara bertanya kepada salah seorang petugas, tiket pertunjukan sudah sold out sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

"Tuh, kan! Ayo, pulang! Sia-sia saja… Ada-ada saja kau ini. Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan ngajak nonton konser…" repet-nya lagi, menghentakkan tangan Deidara, lalu berbalik berjalan ke parkiran. Deidara harus berpikir cepat supaya Sasori tetap mau tinggal disana dan berjumpa dengan Mei Terumi.

"Tunggu, Danna! Un, aku… Sebenarnya aku….." katanya sambil memutar otak. Sasori membalikkan badan, penasaran.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"….. Aku…Un,…."

"un un un mulu. Apa, sih?"

"…lapar, un…." Cicitnya pelan. Memang benar kok, entah kapan dia terakhir makan, dia sendiri tidak ingat.

Sasori memutar bola mata.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Deidara berhasil menggeret si boneka hidup ke sebuah kafe dekat-dekat sana. Sebenarnya Sasori lebih suka makan di tempat yang lebih nyaman dan 'jelas' yang sebenarnya bisa dicapai dengan mobil beberapa blok dari sana, bukan di tempat rame yang 'tidak jelas' seperti ini. Tapi, si kepala kuning bersikeras dengan segala akal bulus-nya untuk bertahan disana, dengan alasan tak masuk akal seperti 'nanti aku beri tahu, un'. Sasori merepet tak berhenti-berhenti tentang ramainya orang, terik matahari, makanan yang tidak enak, tempat yang 'tidak jelas', keinginan Deidara yang aneh-aneh, membuat Deidara sebal setengah mati. Deidara juga balas merepet tentang Sasori yang rewel kayak bocah, cerewet kayak nenek-nenek, dan tukang mengeluh sehingga membuat Sasori naik darah. Singkat cerita, mereka menghabiskan waktu di kafe itu dengan cekcok tidak jelas yang tidak berujung sampai malam pun datang dan konser piano itu berakhir.

"Oke. Nah, jadi sekarang cepat katakan apa yang kau maksud dengan _–nanti kuberi tahu, un-_ " tuntut si boneka hidup sambil memukul meja tidak sabar setelah gelombang besar manusia menghilang dari hadapan mereka, hanya menyisakan beberapa ekor yang teronggok sedikit-sedikit di sebelah sana dan sebelah sini.

Deidara menyeret tangan Sasori keluar dari kafe dan menuju belakang panggung dari gedung pertunjukan, ke sebuah ruangan tunggu kosong. Dia berhasil mengkontak manajer Mei Terumi –berkat bantuan adik maniak si lalala-hime- dan membuat perjanjian untuk bertemu dengan si artis dengan mudah karena memberikan clue tentang masa-lalu-yang-terlupakan.

"Oke. Nah, sekarang apa maumu? Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Sasori entah untuk yang ke berapa juta kalinya. Wajah boneka yang biasanya datar tak berekspresi itu sudah mulai mengeriting penuh amarah.

"Tunggu Danna, un. Lima menit lagi saja…" jawab Deidara cemas. Ini sudah terlambat dari jam perjanjian. Dia tak bisa menahan sahabatnya lebih lama lagi, Sasori saat ini benar-benar kelihatan ingin mencincang orang. Ternyata memang, ketemu artis tidak semudah itu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju ruangan tempat mereka berada. Baik Sasori maupun Deidara sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Di depan ruangan mereka yang tak tertutup, berdiri seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah kecoklatan bermodel seperti tulang ikan dengan panjang melebihi pinggang. Matanya yang berwarna hijau tampak angkuh, gaun elegan bewarna rubi berpotongan dada rendah membalut tubuh indahnya yang semampai. Sasori terkejut, tapi tampak menguasai diri, menatap lurus-lurus pada wanita itu. Begitu juga dengan sang pianis terkenal, Mei Terumi. Deidara menarik napas lega, dalam hati sangat bersyukur karena usahanya membuahkan hasil. Reaksi mereka berdua, sepertinya mereka berdua memang Ibu dan anak.

Pelan-pelan, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk memberikan Sasori dan Mei Terumi privasi. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menguping dibalik pintu. Kira-kira mereka pasti senang sekali bukan? Keluarga terpisah yang kembali bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun tertipu dalam sebuah kesalahpahaman. Chiyo pasti sangat jahat. Apa yang nenek tua itu pikirkan? menganggap anaknya sendiri telah meninggal dan menyembunyikan identitasnya hanya karena sang anak menginginkan jalan hidup yang berbeda.

Tapi, semua telah berakhir sekarang. Sang Ibu bertemu kembali dengan anaknya. Deidara berpikir kalau Sasori pasti sangat senang. Dia akan mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua yang dia belum pernah dapatkan. Kalau sahabatnya bahagia, dia juga akan bahagia. Yang lebih penting lagi, Sasori takkan lagi salah paham pada perasaan yang dia rasakan pada Deidara karena dia punya orang lain yang harus dia sayangi, orang tuanya. Untuk satu dan lain hal, sebenarnya Deidara merasa sedikit takut. Bagaimana kalau Sasori akan berhenti berteman dengannya karena sibuk dengan Ibunya yang sudah dia tak temui hampir seumur hidupnya? Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak boleh berpikir egois seperti itu. Lagipula, meskipun kalau nanti Sasori bersikap begitu, tidak masalah selama sahabatnya itu bahagia bukan? Dia harus mengerti, karena dia sahabat Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya, Deidara akan jauh lebih senang kalau hal itu yang akan terjadi kemudian. Karena, apa yang dia lihat saat ini jauh lebih buruk dan jauh diluar perkiraannya. Hatinya tercabik sakit, sangat sakit. Semua ini adalah salahnya.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N_

_Akhirnya selesai juga. Sebenarnya tadi nggak mau tbc disini, tapi karena sudah terlalu panjang, di-cut aja untuk minggu depan. Makasih banget buat yang udah mampir dan riview. Riview lagi doooong, biar author-nya semangat. Author ini masih newbie, jadi masih perlu perbaikan sana sini xDDD. _

_Special thanks for my reviewers this week._

_fatayahn : huehuehue, kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Sabaaar dan pantengin teruus xDDDD. Makasiiiiih banyak udah riview ^_^ xDDD. Sepertinya akan ada 4 chapter lagi dan semoga aku bisa terus update tiap minggu xDDD._

_yuichi : Wkwkwkwk, memang si deidei polos-polos gimana gitu. Tapi kan lucu xDDD. Nasib mereka selanjutnya ada di chapter depan xDDDD... Sasori tahu nggak ya? Iya niiih, harusnya dia tahuuu kalau Deidei udah bantu dia gitu banget. Makasih banget udah baca n riview xDD_

_Ayi Sama : Makasih sudah bacaaaaaaaaaa... Dia kalau lagi pusing suka guling-guling dalam selimut sehingga mirip guling xDDDD. Buntalaan oh buntalaaaannnn... *gila sendiri*_

_Terakhir, selamat membaca!_


	5. Skak Mat

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, dan lain-lain sebagainya

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, garing

* * *

**Sahabatku Seorang Gay**

.

.

.

Ibu dan anak itu berjarak sekitar lima meter, berdiri mematung menghadap satu sama lain. Seperti identik, dua-duanya diam membatu tak berekspresi. Cukup aneh untuk sebuah peristiwa tentang ibu dan anak yang terpisahkan selama bertahun-tahun. Mei Terumi meneliti pemuda di depannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan pandangan takjub yang dibuat-buat, sementara Sasori balas menatap geram penuh amarah. Wanita anggun itu kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah sang anak, tapi memasang jarak untuk tidak terlalu dekat. Akhirnya kebisuan yang mencekam pecah diantara mereka.

"Matamu.. Warna dan bentuk mata itu adalah keturunan keluargaku. Rambut bewarna merah gelap itu mirip dengannya. Sedangkan, tulang pipimu…" ucapnya dengan nada sombong yang dipanjang-panjangkan.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sasori. Wajah yang biasanya datar itu mempunyai ekspresi macam-macam sekarang. Sedih, marah, bingung, kecewa bercampur menjadi satu.

Wanita angkuh itu menghembuskan napas bosan, melipat tangannya lalu membelakangi sang anak.

"Apa nenekmu tahu kalau kau kesini?"

" Tidak, dia tidak tahu… Dia juga tidak tahu kalau aku mengetahui identitasmu. Kau tidak tahu kabar tentang nenek? Wah, benar-benar puteri yang baik…" jawab Sasori menyindir. Mata hazel itu berkilat-kilat, menatap punggung wanita itu penuh amarah.

Shizuka membalikkan badan, masih melipat tangan. Seakan capek dengan semua ini.

"Lalu, mengapa kau kesini?"

"…Mengapa?"suara Sasori meninggi.

"… Kau dan Ayah meninggalkan rumah dan tak pernah kembali! Semua orang bilang kau sudah meninggal, tapi aku tidak percaya! Kau meninggalkanku bersama nenek ketika masih bayi begitu saja tanpa kabar apapun! Kau benar-benar tidak mau tahu tentang aku? Bagaimana aku tumbuh besar setelah kau tinggalkan?"

Perempuan itu tertawa, seakan-akan seperti seseorang yang ingin membuka pintu namun kuncinya ketinggalan di suatu tempat lalu menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Sasori tidak bergeming, masih menatap wanita itu tajam.

"Diam!"

"Maaf,.. Benar juga, ya.." jawab wanita itu sekenanya. Dia tersenyum sekarang, meski senyuman itu tidak mencapai matanya.

"Aku senang kau tumbuh tampan dan sehat. Aku pun tidak jarang mendengar kabar tentang prestasi-prestasimu…" ujarnya. Meskipun kedengaran takjub, lebih seperti dia tak begitu menduga atau mengharapkan kalau anaknya akan tumbuh besar sebaik itu.

.

Sasori diam saja, tak menanggapi. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum bercerita, balas menatap Sasori tak berkedip. Seakan-akan tidak ada salah apapun terhadap apa yang akan diceritakannya.

"Kau adalah anak haram hasil hubunganku dengan konduktor terkenal asal Italia. Dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, jadi dia tak bisa menikahiku. Aku bercita-cita menjadi pianis terkenal, aku takkan bisa melakukannya kalau aku menikah dan melahirkanmu. Bagiku, piano lebih penting dari segalanya. Kehamilanku membuat nenek marah besar, tapi dia tidak ingin aku menggugurkanmu karena takut menjadi gossip yang merusak nama baik keluarga. Jadi, aku dan nenek membuat kesepakatan yang membuat nenek mengizinkanku untuk mengejar cita-citaku. Aku harus menikah dengan seorang pria yang dibayar untuk itu paling tidak sampai aku melahirkanmu. Setelah kau lahir, aku boleh menghilang dari keluarga ini dan mengejar cita-citaku dengan memakai nama dan identitas baru. Nenek akan mengkamuflasekan kepergianku dan pria itu sebagai kematian oleh sebab kecelakaan. Lalu, aku mendapat kebebasan untuk berjuang meraih mimpi-ku dan aku mencapainya…"

Hening yang tidak enak menyelimuti mereka.

"Jadi, bagimu aku hanya penghalang dalam mewujudkan cita-citamu? " tanya Sasori pelan. Mata hazel yang tadi berkilat berbahaya itu meredup. Dingin.

"Aku mempunyai mimpi yang harus aku raih. Seorang pemenang adalah mereka yang mau berjuang menggapai impiannya dan menyingkirkan semua penghalang yang ada…."

.

Tidak hanya hening, hampa juga ikut menyeruak di dalam ruangan itu, seakan-akan semua udara lenyap tersedot dari seluruh atmosfer.

.

"Tak pernah kah kau menyesal telah membuangku seperti itu?" tanya Sasori pelan. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

Mei menatap Sasori dalam-dalam. Berkata dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak pernah hidup dalam penyesalan. Aku hanya hidup memikirkan masa sekarang dan masa depan."

.

Sasori menghembuskan napas. Kepalan tangannya mengendur. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sebelah.

"Seorang pemenang mungkin memang mereka yang berjuang menggapai impian dan menyingkirkan semua penghalang yang ada. Tapi, seorang Ibu tetaplah seorang Ibu. Selamat tinggal…"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Sasori beranjak keluar dari ruangan, tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekalipun. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, dan dia telah melangkah keluar dari sana dengan sukses.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori keluar ruangan begitu tiba-tiba sehingga Deidara tidak sempat untuk kabur terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, semua yang dia dengar terlalu mengejutkan sehingga kakinya terpancang di tempat dia berdiri sekarang, tak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun.

Sasori tepat di depannya sekarang. Dia tertangkap basah telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Danna,.." panggilnya lirih.

Mata azure itu menampakkan sorot sedih. Dia menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal. Mempertemukan Sasori dengan orang tuanya ternyata ide yang sangat buruk. Apa yang dia pikir dia lakukan? Berusaha membuat sahabatnya bahagia tapi pada akhirnya hanya luka yang berhasil dia torehkan.

Sasori berjalan melewati Deidara begitu saja, seakan-akan Deidara tidak ada disana. Wajahnya tertutup rambut merahnya sendiri.

Deidara tidak berusaha memanggilnya lagi. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghibur Sasori, tapi tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Apa yang seharusnya dia katakan? Apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan? Kata-kata penghiburan sepertinya tidak akan cukup. Kalau dia yang jadi Sasori, dia tahu kalau tidak akan ada kata-kata yang bisa menghiburnya. Sebuah pelukan mungkin? Dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya mengikuti Sasori di belakang, yang jelas dia tak mau meninggalkan Sasori sendiri.

Sasori mempercepat langkahnya. Deidara juga mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak kehilangan jejak Sasori.

_Semua ini adalah salahnya_. Kalau saja dia tak begitu bersemangat berusaha mempertemukan Sasori dengan Ibu-nya, semua takkan terjadi seperti ini. Kita selalu ingin tahu tentang kenyataan yang tersembunyi, tapi ada kalanya rahasia seharusnya tetap menjadi rahasia. Tidak semua kenyataan itu menyenangkan, dan ada kalanya kalau kita lebih baik tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kenyataan.

Sasori berlari sekarang. Deidara juga ikut berlari. Ayolah, tidak adakah yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia merasa begitu bodoh dan naïf. Dia bukan sahabat yang berguna, bukan? Hanya membuat sahabatnya sendiri terluka. Dan dia tak tahu bagaimana menyembuhkannya sekarang.

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu pula dengan Deidara. Sepertinya mereka sudah menjauhi stadion cukup jauh sehingga saat ini berada di sudut jalan asing. Hanya ada bangunan terbengkalai di depan mereka. Langit begitu gelap. Tidak ada bintang yang bisa terlihat di pusat kota seperti ini, meskipun mereka ada di sudut jalan yang minim penerangan. Hanya ada satu lampu jalan yang bersinar redup, menerangi siluet Sasori yang hanya memperlihatkan punggungnya. Sementara Deidara hanya bisa mengamati dari balik bangunan terdekat. Angin yang berhembus dingin menandakan kalau malam sudah mulai larut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri begitu?" Sasori berbicara dengan punggungnya. Siapapun –kalau seandainya mereka ada disana-, pasti mengira kalau Sasori sudah gila karena berbicara sendiri.

Deidara keluar dari persembunyiannya, berjalan mendekati Sasori yang masih memunggunginya.

"Danna…Un… Aku…." ujarnya terbata-bata, tidak tahu cara menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Pergi." Kata Sasori. Begitu pelan sehingga Deidara hampir saja yakin kalau dia salah dengar.

Dia tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Pergi." Kata Sasori lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

Deidara masih mematung disana. Meski Sasori bilang begitu, dia malah jadi ingin mendekat.

"Pergi!" teriaknya.

Deidara tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Normalnya sahabat yang baik akan pergi kalau sahabat mereka meminta mereka untuk pergi, bukan? Tapi, Deidara tidak peduli lagi dengan ide menjadi seorang sahabat yang baik. Toh, dia kenyataanya bukan sahabat yang baik, bukan? Dia sangat egois, jadi dia takkan pergi meskipun Sasori memintanya. Dia yang membuat Sasori terluka, dia tak bisa menyembuhkannya. Dan dia tidak pergi ketika Sasori menyuruhnya.

Sasori membalikkan badannya, memegang leher baju Deidara dengan kasar lalu mengguncang-guncangnya penuh amarah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi? Kau kasihan denganku? Aku tidak butuh dikasihani!" teriaknya dengan nada meninggi. Deidara tidak menjawab, hanya menatap mata Sasori. Sasori lalu melepaskannya.

Deidara tidak tahan lagi, berusaha mencapai Sasori dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Danna, un…. Tidak apa-apa,…" bisiknya.

Sasori menepis tangan Deidara kasar, memunggunginya lagi lalu tertawa hampa.

"Aku dibuang. Kelahiranku tidak pernah diharapkan. Tidak apa-apa, ya kan?"

"Danna,… Bukan un,… "

Deidara mulai menangis. Kenapa semua hal yang dia katakan dan dia lakukan tidak pernah benar?

"Aku. Penghalang yang harus disingkirkan. Begitu. Ya, kan?"

"Tidak! Danna,… Bukan…"

"Aku… Kenapa…"

"Danna!"

.

.

Deidara tidak tahan lagi, memeluk Sasori erat-erat dari belakang, tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Air matanya mengucur deras.

"Lepaskan." Kata Sasori datar.

Tapi, Deidara tidak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"D-danna t-tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, un.. D-danna orang yang berharga bagiku, un…" isak Deidara tertahan.

"Diam. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak perlu kau kasihani?"

"A-aku… " Deidara melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar badan Sasori sehingga mereka berhadap-hadapan. Mata azure itu sudah banjir dengan air mata, tapi mata hazel itu hanya memerah saja.

Plak! Deidara lalu menampar Sasori.

"… K-kenapa kau tak mau jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Kau sedih, bukan? Kau menganggap aku ini apa? Kau selalu pura-pura kuat, itu menyebalkan! Setidaknya jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, jujurlah padaku, un. Katakanlah apa saja, berbuatlah apa saja. Tidak apa-apa, un…" katanya masih terisak-isak.

Sebenarnya dia juga sudah muak dengan semua ini. Selama mereka bersahabat semenjak kelas satu, Deidara selalu tahu tentang apa yang membuat Sasori sedih. Selama ini dia hanya diam saja, berusaha menoleransi sikap Sasori yang sangat tertutup dan tak mau berbicara. Tapi, kali ini dia sudah muak. Kalau kau sedih, lebih baik meluapkannya bukan? Melihat Sasori begini saja sudah sangat menyakitkan, apalagi kalau dia yang jadi Sasori. Sasori hanya diam saja memegangi pipinya.

"… D-danna sedih atau pun senang, Danna akan selalu bisa mengandalkanku… Jangan khawatir, un… " sambungnya. Air mata deras masih mengucur dari kedua bola matanya.

Sasori masih mendengarkan.

"K-Kau menyebut dirimu penghalang? Apa-apaan itu, un? Nenek tua jelek itu yang brengsek! D-dia hanya tidak tahu betapa berharganya dirimu… D-dia adalah yang terburuk.. S-semua ini bukan salahmu, un! A-aku selalu bersyukur bisa mengenalmu, Danna… A-aku…" isaknya lagi.

"Deidara,…"

.

.

"Gomenasai…" kata Deidara tiba-tiba, lalu membungkuk rendah-rendah. Masih penuh air mata. Dia pasti terlihat kacau, tapi dia tak peduli lagi.

Sasori terdiam heran. Sepertinya, kemarahan dan kesedihan yang tadi menguasainya sudah pergi sedikit demi sedikit.

"S-semua ini salahku, un! A-aku pikir Danna akan senang kalau bisa bertemu dengan orang tua Danna lagi. J-jadi aku mengumpulkan data dan bukti tentang orang tua Danna dan pergi mencari mereka. A-aku pikir D-danna akan s-senang, un… Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka adalah orang yang jahat…" isak Deidara, masih membungkuk menyesal.

.

"M-maafkan aku, un… A-aku yang salah. Tidak seharusnya Danna melalui semua hal ini. S-semua hanya karena kebodoan dan keegoisanku, un…" lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

Sasori terdiam sebentar.

.

"Bodoh." Bisiknya pelan lalu meraih Deidara dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam pelukan Sasori, Deidara mengutuki dirinya sendiri, merasa seperti orang yang paling bodoh sedunia. Apa yang dia pikir dia lakukan? Dia berniat membuat Sasori senang, tapi dia hanya melukainya. Dia berniat untuk menghibur Sasori, tapi justru Sasori yang menenangkannya dengan pelukan. Dia hanya ingin menguras air matanya sekuat tenaga sampai kering dan tak bersisa,berharap kalau itu akan cukup membayar rasa bersalahnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berpelukan. Deidara larut dalam rasa bersalahnya dan Sasori juga larut dalam pikirannya.

"Hei, anak kecil.. Sudahlah.. Berhentilah menangis... Bajuku basah, nih…" kata Sasori.

Tentu saja itu tidak membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"Jadi, ini semua perbuatanmu?" tanya Sasori lagi. Deidara berhenti menangis sebentar, menatap mata Sasori takut-takut lalu kembali menunduk.

"M-maafkan aku, un… M-maafkan aku…" katanya terisak lalu kembali memeluk Sasori erat.

Sasori membuang napas panjang, lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Deidara pelan-pelan, lalu memegang kedua bahunya. Dia menatap mata azure Deidara dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih…" katanya serius.

Deidara menghentikan tangisnya sebentar.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus dingin menusuk tulang. Sunyi dan senyap di tempat itu menandakan kalau malam telah begitu larut. Di sudut jalan yang berpenerangan remang-remang, di depan sebuah bangunan terbengkalai, dua orang pemuda duduk selonjoran. Saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Deidara tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Eh? Danna sudah tahu?" ucapnya tak percaya. Mata azure itu masih membengkak dan hidungnya memerah parah karena kebanyakan menangis.

Sasori mengangguk.

"Aku tidak percaya ketika nenek bilang kalau ayah dan ibu telah meninggal. Aku mencari informasi tentang mereka sepanjang waktu semenjak aku sekolah dasar. Aku mencari petunjuk dari orang-orang yang bekerja pada nenek, dokumen-dokumen, menyadap telepon dan lain sebagainya. Dan kemudian aku tahu kalau Terumi-san adalah Ibu kandungku…" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi begitu." komentar Deidara.

Memang benar, tidak mungkin Sasori tidak berusaha mencari tahu. Dia seorang Sasori, bagaimanapun. Dengan begitu banyak uang dan koneksi langsung pada orang-orang yang bekerja padanya, tentu semua hal bisa dilakukan.

"Lalu kenapa Danna bilang kepadaku kalau Ibu Danna sudah meninggal, un?" tanyanya cemberut. Dia merasa dibohongi, tentu. Sasori bilang padanya kalau Ibunya sudah meninggal waktu dia tanyakan dulu.

Sasori mengangkat bahu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia menganggap dirinya sendiri sudah meninggal, aku hanya mengikuti instruksinya. "jawabnya.

Deidara mengernyit.

"Selama dia tidak berusaha menemuiku, dia aku anggap meninggal… Seperti bagaimana dia menganggap dirinya sendiri." lanjut Sasori.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menemuinya, kalau begitu?" tanya Deidara tidak sabar. Dia melewati banyak hal sulit untuk mencari Ibu Sasori dan mengusahakan agar mereka bertemu. Tapi, ternyata yang bersangkutan sudah tahu semua tapi tak punya keinginan sedikitpun untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Tidakkah itu menyebalkan?

.

Sasori terdiam sebentar. Menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya sebelum berbicara.

"Aku menunggunya…"

"Un?"

"Ketika aku mengetahui kalau Mei Terumi adalah ibuku, aku mempelajari kalau dia adalah pianis yang sangat berambisi. Kau tadi dengar, kan? Dia bilang sendiri kalau dia sangat menyukai piano. Kau tahu, nenek sangat keras. Melihat bagaimana nenek setuju menganggap dia sudah meninggal, aku pikir betapa sulit baginya untuk memperjuangkan cita-citanya. Aku tidak mau membuatnya lebih sulit karena kemunculanku, karena itu aku tidak menemuinya. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Aku selama ini percaya kalau dia suatu saat akan mengunjungiku kalau saatnya sudah tiba, karena itu aku menunggu. "

"Kau baik sekali danna, un. Bukankah kau selalu bilang kalau kau benci menunggu?"

"Aku memang benci menunggu. Sekarang kau tahu alasannya."

"Sudah kuduga, aku seharusnya tidak ikut campur urusanmu dengan orang tuamu, un…"

"Tidak, aku justru berterima kasih padamu."

"Eh?"

" Meskipun aku bilang kalau aku hanya tidak ingin menganggunya, mungkin sebenarnya aku hanya takut menghadapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

"Hah?"

"Kenyataan kalau dia benar-benar membuangku. Aku selalu menolak dugaan kalau mungkin dia tidak pernah menganggapku anak. Jadi, aku berterimakasih karena kau membuatku bertemu dengannya dan mengetahui semua ini. Tanpa peranmu, mungkin aku akan menunggunya seumur hidupku dengan bimbang dan sia-sia. Aku merasa jauh lebih lega sekarang. "

"Dia benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Tapi, apa kau tak apa-apa, Danna? Kau merasa…kecewa, bukan? Kau selalu menunggunya."

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak kecewa, tentu saja aku bohong. Tapi, aku sudah berlatih pada kemungkinan itu. Lihat, dia bahkan tidak datang ke pemakaman nenek. Ini bahkan sudah empat puluh hari."

"Karena itu kau merobek fotonya, bukan?"

.

.

"Hmm.. Iya… Tapi, darimana kau tahu? "

Deidara menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat. Dia ketahuan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau menyusup ke rumahku, bukan?"

Deidara pikir tidak ada gunanya lagi berpura-pura.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Kau sebenarnya telah mengetahui semuanya, sementara aku dengan bodohnya mengorek-ngorek tempat sampah, menyusun robekan foto, pergi ke tempat antah berantah dan…" katanya sebal, tapi terputus.

_Cup_. Sasori mengecupnya lembut-lembut di bibir sekilas.

"Danna!" protesnya. Pipinya terasa memanas sekarang, terasa makin panas ketika tangan Sasori mulai menyelusup ke balik bajunya dan wajahnya mendekat lagi. Sangat dekat sehingga Deidara bisa merasakan nafasnya. Deidara mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi dia tidak bisa. Punggungnya bertempelan dengan lampu jalan. Dia terperangkap. _Skak mat_.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu memikirkanku sampai ke tahap itu. Dan melalui semua kerepotan itu. Untuk apa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku...itu…anu…un…" Deidara berusaha menjawab, tapi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia melihat kemana saja asal bukan ke mata Sasori, tapi tidak bisa. Tangan Sasori satunya kini memegang dagunya, menjaga agar mata mereka tetap bertatapan.

"Kau menyukaiku… Bukan?" tanya Sasori.

Sebelum Deidara sempat memikirkan apa-apa untuk menjawab, Sasori mengunci bibirnya.

"Ummm,… Danna!" Deidara berontak sambil mendorong Sasori keras-keras. Tapi, tidak bisa karena Sasori terlalu kuat. Tapi, dia akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya juga karena kebutuhan akan udara lebih mendesak.

Deidara menatap Sasori yang sedang nyengir-nyengir setan sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku, bukan? _Katakanlah apa saja padaku (un), berbuatlah apa saja padaku, (un)…Tidak apa-apa,(un)… Danna selalu bisa mengandalkanku, (un).." _kata Sasori sambil menirukan perkataan Deidara sebelumnya, tentu saja sambil meniru suaranya.

.

DEG.

.

"Perasaan _un_-nya tidak sebanyak itu, un!" protesnya marah.

Deidara tidak bisa protes lebih banyak karena Sasori sudah mengunci bibirnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berjuta kali pemuda berambut blonde menghembuskan napas panjang. Pagi sudah datang menyapa dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur semalam. Semua yang terjadi belakangan ini terlalu mengejutkan dan dia butuh waktu untuk mencernanya. Pemuda itu menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa agak bengkak. Tiga kali. _Tiga kali_. Dan, yang terakhir itu agak terlalu…lama.

Deidara mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangan di dekat kepalanya, berharap dapat mengusir pikirannya sendiri yang berisik bagaikan lalat. Tapi tidak bisa.

PING! PING!

Laptopnya terus berbunyi-bunyi tidak berhenti, tapi susah sekali peduli terhadap bunyi ping ping laptopnya itu. Lalu dia mengetik.

D : Sampai dimana tadi, un?

L :Apanya yang sampai dimana? Aku menanyaimu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak menjawab.

Deidara menatap layar. Ah ya, aku sedang chatting dengan lalala-hime.

D : Maaf, un…

L : Bagaimana 'misi' kemaren?

Deidara menatap layar. Menghembuskan napas berat.

D: Gagal total.

Deidara meletakkan kepala kuningnya di meja. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan? Dia berusaha agar Sasori tidak menjadi gay dengan berusaha mempertemukan Sasori dengan orang tuanya. Ternyata orang tua Sasori tidak baik dan malah melukai Sasori. Singkat kata, hubungannya dengan Sasori justru semakin…dekat. Dekat? Ya, dekat.

Deidara lalu menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi pada lalala-hime –kecuali bagian ciuman-ciumannya, sesuatu di dalam tubuh Deidara berbisik bahwa ia lebih suka menyimpan bagian itu untuk dirinya sendiri-.

L : Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

D: Apa menurutmu?

L : Aku tidak tahu… Tapi, tidakkah sepertinya kau menyukainya juga?

D : Tidak. Karena itu, tolong bantu aku, un…

Hening sebentar sebelum lalala-hime membalas.

L : Perkenalkan saja dia dengan perempuan. Maksudku, carikan saja dia pacar.

Deidara buru-buru menegakkan kepalanya.

D: Un? Tapi, dia bukan cowok sembarangan, un. Mau dikenalkan sama cewek yang bagaimana, un?

L : Hahaha, protektif banget… Entahlah, mungkin ada teman perempuanmu yang kira-kira bisa dipercaya?

Deidara mematikan laptopnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai ide itu, tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain, bukan? Kalau sudah seperti ini, tidak hanya Sasori, bahkan dia sendiri pun bisa benar-benar gay sekarang, gumamnya sambil menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Deidara tidak mau itu terjadi.

Perkataan Sasori terngiang-ngiang lagi di kepalanya. Berputar-putar terus seperti tape rusak yang tak bisa dimatikan. Mata hazelnya yang begitu dekat dengan matanya. Helaian merah yang menyentuh pipinya.

_Kau menyukaiku juga…Bukan?_

_Kau menyukaiku juga…Bukan?_

_Kau menyukaiku juga…Bukan?_

_._

"Tidaaaaaaakkkkkkkk!" teriak Deidara frustasi sambil memegangi kepala kuningnya.

.

Oke.

Kalau begitu.

.

Tapi, dimana dan bagaimana mendapatkan pacar untuk Sasori?

.

.

Hening.

.

Sepasang gagak terbang melewati atap rumah Deidara, bersenandung "Mahooo….Mahoooooo…."

_Aha!_

Deidara mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Dia punya ide.

.

**TBC**

* * *

a/n

_Akhirnya update juga. Wkwkwkwk. Memang lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya, tapi tidak tahu apakah lebih baik atau tidak. Ada yang mau memberikan saran? xD._

_._

_yuichi : Huehuehue... Jawabannya ada disiniiii xDDDDD. Ayooo baca dan review lagiiii xDDD_

_Ahn Ryuuki : Wwkwkwkwk,.. gomen ne*puk puk*. Tapi karena itu kan jadi greget (?)*dibom*. Nah, jawabannya ada semua di chapter ini. Baca dan review lagi?*puppy eyes* xD. Yah, begitulah. Karena aku suka mereka, jadinya aku bejek2, meski hati ini juga sakit. wkwkwk*diracun*_

_ayi-sama : Nee,... Yappari, kamu dei centric banget xDDDDD. Aku senang kalau menurutmu ceritanya nggak membosankan. Baca lagi ya xD_

_Terakhir. Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur dan jangan lupa **review** ya!^^_

_Salam_


	6. Kencan Buta

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, dan lain-lain sebagainya

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, garing

* * *

.

**Sahabatku Seorang Gay**

.

Di sebuah kafe yang nyaman di jalanan yang sepi, pemuda berambut blonde itu menyeruput jus jeruk di hadapannya dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang gelisah. Dalam sekejap, gelas yang tadinya penuh itu hanya tinggal separoh sekarang. Dia tidak tahu kalau apa yang dia lakukan ini benar atau tidak, tapi tidak ada cara untuk mundur sekarang. Memilih gadis yang tepat untuk Sasori sama sekali bukan hal yang mudah. Sasori tampan, kaya, dan pintar. Yang suka sama dia ada banyak. Akan tetapi, Deidara tidak mau Sasori pacaran sama cewek sembarangan dan itulah masalahnya. Dia tidak mempunyai banyak teman cewek yang bisa dia percaya, tapi hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan. Deidara menghabiskan waktu dengan mencecar dirinya sendiri tentang apakah mencarikan Sasori pacar adalah keputusan yang benar atau tidak, dan apakah gadis yang dia pilihkan adalah pilihan yang benar atau tidak.

.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu datang. Berpenampilan kasual dan santai, jins biru dan blus putih itu tampak serasi dengan rambut violet sebahu sang gadis yang dihiasi jepitan bunga putih.

.

.

Konan.

.

_Konan?_

Ya, Konan.

Sebenarnya Deidara juga tak habis pikir kenapa dia memilih minta bantuan Konan disbanding jutaan cewek lainnya yang ada di dunia. Baginya, tak peduli bagaimana anehnya Trio Fujoshi tersebut beserta kegilaan mereka yang tak masuk akal di kelas, Deidara jelas akan lebih mempercayai mereka daripada segudang cewek lain yang hanya teriak-teriak tak jelas kalau Sasori lewat. Percaya atau tidak, orang-orang 'tidak normal' seperti Trio Fujoshi sebenarnya cenderung lebih mudah dipercaya daripada orang-orang 'normal' yang biasa-biasa saja. Kau tak bisa tahu kapan orang 'normal' akan berbohong atau mengkhianatimu karena mereka terlalu 'normal' untuk dicurigai. Sementara orang-orang 'tidak normal', mereka biasanya jenis orang yang terlalu nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri sehingga tidak segan dibenci untuk berlaku 'tidak normal', jenis orang yang tidak akan menusukmu dari belakang setelah berpura-pura jadi temanmu, karena mereka tidak akan membenci seseorang tanpa memperlihatkannya sejelas mungkin.

Selain itu, setelah Deidara hitung-hitung, dia memang lebih sering berinteraksi dengan Trio Fujoshi daripada cewek lain di atas permukaan bumi ini –meski kebanyakan hanya saling ledek yang membuat naik darah-. Jadi, meskipun Deidara menolak mengakui kalau dia seperti berteman dengan Trio Fujoshi, tetap lebih mudah mempercayai mereka daripada cewek-cewek yang lainnya.

_Ya. Sepertinya dia akan mempercayai Sasori hanya pada mereka saja. Hanya pada Trio Fujoshi._

.

"Hai,…" sapa Konan, lalu duduk santai di depan Deidara. Selain dari hobinya yang menyoraki cowok sama cowok, Konan sebenarnya cewek yang 'normal-normal' saja di mata Deidara, suka bergosip dan tergila-gila dengan fashion. Bahkan, Konan dan gengnya, –terutama Ino-, dikenal sebagai salah satu trendsetter dan fashion leader di sekolah mereka meski masing-masing mempunyai gaya yang berbeda. Ino yang seksi, Tenten yang tomboy, dan Konan yang _chic_, tiga warna dalam satu grup. Singkat cerita, diluar obsesi gila mereka terhadap segala hal tentang cowok-strip-cowok, mereka terlihat sangat 'normal', sebagaimana seorang cewek adanya.

.

Hening sesaat setelah sang pelayan pergi menerima pesanan.

.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Deidara-chan?" tanya Konan, memecah kehehingan. Dia sebenarnya juga penasaran. Ada hal penting apa yang perlu disampaikan Deidara sampai perlu mengajaknya keluar?

"Itu,…" kata Deidara memulai, tapi sebuah suara keras memotong ucapannya.

.

TA DA!

Seakan-akan dari kepulan asap, dua makhluk tak diundang muncul dari ketiadaan. Salah satu makhluk tersebut mempunyai rambut pirang yang dikuncir panjang sepinggang, dan satunya lagi berambut hitam dengan cepol ganda.

.

Ino dan TenTen.

Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?

.

"Oiiii,… apa yang kalian lakukan disini, un?" tuntut Deidara.

Dia tentu tak mengharapkan kedua koloni Konan tersebut untuk menampakkan diri.

"Kau tidak bisa hanya mengajak Konan pergi sementara mengabaikan kami berdua!" protes Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

Baru saja Deidara mau membuka mulut untuk menyanggah, Tenten sudah duluan menyerobotnya.

"Kami ini satu kesatuan. Tiga adalah satu. Satu adalah tiga…" katanya, sambil merangkul kedua sahabatnya di kiri dan di kanan lengannya sendiri dengan agak sedikit dramatis.

Deidara terpana.

"Jadi, kalau kau mau bicara kepada salah satu dari kami, bicara pada kami bertiga!" teriaknya berapi-api.

Konan mengangkat bahu.

"Berbicaralah seakan-akan kalau kau berbicara pada satu orang…" katanya _cool_, seakan-akan dia dan dua temannya memang satu nyawa yang terpisah dalam tiga badan.

Deidara menghembuskan napas berat, tapi dia tak punya waktu untuk berspekulasi apakah cewek-cewek aneh ini sebenarnya memang satu orang yang terbelah tiga, karena mutasi gen atau sejenisnya lalu tertukar di rumah sakit dan berakhir di tiga keluarga yang berbeda. Entahlah.

.

Deidara tadinya memang hanya mau minta Konan saja, karena tidak mungkin meminta tiga-tiganya sekaligus untuk menjadi pacar Sasori. Konan adalah yang paling asertif diantara mereka, dan kelihatan lebih seperti leader. Itu adalah alasan Deidara untuk memilih Konan, ketimbang Ino yang paling histeris atau Tenten yang doyan menjitak.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu, Deidara-chan?" tanya Konan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Masih dengan nada_ cool_ yang sama.

Deidara menyeruput jus jeruknya sampai habis, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat sementara Trio Fujoshi menunggu sang pemuda untuk membuka mulut dalam diam. Sebenarnya agak aneh melihat Trio Fujoshi kalem dan serius, jauh lebih normal kalau mereka berisik dan menggodanya habis-habisan seperti biasa.

"Ano, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Sasori?" tanya Deidara. Dia sudah siap mental kalau mereka berteriak histeris dan menggodanya habis-habisan, atau setidaknya bertukar pandang setan, tapi itu tidak terjadi.

"Dia cowok yang luar biasa, bukan?" jawab Ino.

"Benar…" jawab Deidara,

Dia menunggu lagi kalau-kalau Trio Fujoshi akan menggodanya sekarang. Tapi, sekali lagi heran karena itu tidak terjadi. Baik Ino, Tenten, maupun Konan tidak bereaksi terhadap jawabannya dan menatap Deidara lekat-lekat, tidak tertawa.

"Apakah salah satu diantara kalian ada yang mau jadi pacarnya?" tanya Deidara, merasa lebih berani berbicara sekarang.

Trio Fujoshi tidak menjawab.

Tidak pula saling pandang.

Masih menatap Deidara lekat-lekat.

"Aku ingin sekali mencomblangkan dia dengan salah satu dari kalian. Bagaimana, un? Pasti akan keren sekali kalau pacar seperti dia kan? hahahaha" kata Deidara, kemudian tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana meskipun sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ingin.

Terlalu aneh rasanya berserius-serius dengan cewek-cewek yang biasanya gila ini.

.

Trio Fujoshi masih tidak menjawab. Menatapnya serius lima menit penuh sebelum tertawa berbarengan. Bukan tertawa meledek seperti biasa. Bagaimana ya, mengatakannya? Seperti tawa Bapak-bapak yang sedang mengawasi anak balitanya belajar berjalan.

"Kawaii ne, Deidara-chan…" celetuk Ino.

Deidara cemberut seketika, tidak disuka dibilang kawaii. Dia itu _kakkoi,_ tahu?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menjodohkan Sasori?" tanya Tenten

"Kau bahkan bukan orang tua-nya,…" sambungnya lagi karena Deidara tidak menjawab.

Deidara berpikir sebentar.

Memang aneh sih, seenaknya menjodoh-jodohkan temanmu dengan wanita pilihanmu sendiri. Sasori kan bukan anaknya. Lagian, anak jaman sekarang mana ada yang mau dijodoh-jodohkan.

"Entahlah,…" jawab Deidara.

Dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia hanya khawatir Sasori akan menjadi gay karena itu mungkin akan membuat mereka tertawa lagi.

"… Sebagai tanda persahabatan, mungkin? Kita akan jadi sahabat kalau salah satu dari kalian pacarnya Sasori, un…" sambungnya, sedikit kurang ikhlas.

Seperti yang sudah pernah dia tekankan sebelumnya, dia lebih suka sendirian di dunia yang sudah rusak ini daripada berteman dengan orang-orang seaneh Trio Fujoshi, meskipun kiamat terjadi dan hanya dia serta Trio Fujoshi yang tersisa diatas permukaan bumi.

.

Trio Fujoshi tertawa lagi. Deidara punya perasaan aneh kalau Trio Fujoshi tetap akan tertawa, tak peduli apa pun yang dia lakukan atau apa pun yang dia katakan. Astaga, memangnya dia ini _bayi_ atau apa?

"Tentu saja kita bisa menjadi sahabatmu tanpa Sasori harus jadi pacar kami, Deidara-chan!" kata Ino, tersenyum.

"Tapi, rasanya agak sedikit sakit. Karena sebenarnya kami selalu menganggap kamu dan Sasori teman kami,…" sambung Tenten, mengerucutkan bibir.

Deidara tidak menjawab, menunggu sampai tawa 'kebapakan' mereka selesai.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Salah satu dari kalian… Mau tidak, un?" tanya Deidara, kembali ke topik.

Trio Fujoshi tertawa lagi.

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau tidak mungkin ada cewek yang tidak mau bukan?" tebak Konan.

Deidara mengernyit.

"Jadi, kalian tidak mau, un?" tanya Deidara, _to the point_. Dia tidak bertemu dengan Trio Fujoshi untuk banyak mengobrol dan basa-basi.

"Hahaha,…Tentu saja kami mau,…" jawab Ino.

Deidara mendongakkan kepalanya… Akhirnya?

"Tapi, kami tidak bisa…" jelas Konan, tersenyum. Ino dan Tenten mengangguk.

"Dia tidak menyukai kami. Jadi, meskipun kami menyukainya, kami tidak bisa jadi pacarnya." Jelas Konan.

"..."

Deidara terdiam.

"Jadi, kau mengajak kami bertemu hanya untuk hal ini?" tanya Ino, meletakkan minumannya lagi diatas meja lalu melipat tangan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin Sasori punya pacar?" tanya Konan ingin tahu.

Deidara masih diam.

Hening akhirnya menguasai mereka lagi. Trio Fujoshi menunggu Deidara untuk berbicara dalam sia-sia. Si kepala kuning sepertinya tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, Sasori punya pacar bukanlah sesuatu yang terlalu buruk kalau kau menginginkannya…" kata Tenten, memecah keheningan. Sepertinya Trio Fujoshi menangkap raut kesedihan di wajah Deidara, dan dia menghargainya karena mereka tidak tertawa.

"Benarkah, un?" tanya Deidara.

Mereka bertiga mengangkat bahu.

"Kau sahabat official kami sekarang. Tentu kami akan mendukung semua hal yang kau lakukan…" sambung Ino.

"Benarkah, un? Te-terimakasih…" jawab Deidara.

"Tapi, tidakkah itu menyakitkan? Membohongi diri sendiri itu sakit, bukan?…" sambungnya lagi, membuat Deidara mengernyit heran.

_ Apa itu maksudnya?_

"Pasti sulit buatmu, bukan?" hibur Konan.

"Karena kalian sama-sama lelaki,…" sambung Tenten.

Deidara melihat kemana saja asalkan bukan kepada mata mereka yang seakan-akan menyoroti isi kepalanya dengan sinar laser. Dia tidak suka isi kepala kuningnya dibaca orang lain dengan mudah.

"Jangan khawatir, karena kami akan selalu mendukung kalian…" kata Ino.

"Kalian sahabat kami, bukan? Meskipun kami menolak tawaranmu, kami menerima tanda persahabatan darimu,.." kata Tenten sambil menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalam.

"..."

Deidara tidak menjawab ajakan salaman dari Tenten yang kemudian menarik tangannya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

Ketiga gadis itu menyeruput habis minuman masing-masing sebelum berdiri.

"Jangan salah paham. Meskipun kami menerima tanda persahabatan darimu, jangan terlalu mengandalkan kami. Kami sudah pernah bilang bukan?" kata Ino,

"Ada hal-hal yang bisa kami bantu, dan ada hal-hal yang hanya kau yang bisa lakukan. Peran kami hanya sampai disini…" sambungnya, tersenyum simpul.

"..."

Deidara masih diam saja. Dia tidak sedang ngambek, tapi dia memang kesal karena dia pikir Trio Fujoshi tidak membantu sama sekali. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Astaga,… Deidara-chan… Tolong, bersikaplah lebih LAKI… Meski tidak mudah, hadapilah dengan berani! Kami sudah bilang kalau kami akan selalu mendukungmu, bukan? " celetuk Tenten tidak sabar, membuat Deidara mendelik.

Bagian mana dari dirinya yang kurang LAKI?

"Apa maksudmu, un?" tanyanya marah.

"Bersikap lebih jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri,…" ucap Konan singkat, menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Tanpa menunggu respon Deidara yang masih tidak mengerti, ketiga gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kafe tersebut begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya,…

Bergelung dalam buntalan selimutnya yang biasa, Deidara memikirkan kata-kata Trio Fujoshi yang tidak dia mengerti.

_Menyakitkan, bukan? Berbohong kepada dirimu sendiri._

_Ada hal-hal yang bisa kami bantu, tapi ada hal-hal yang hanya kau yang bisa lakukan. Peran kami hanya sampai disini._

_Tolong, bersikaplah lebi LAKI… Meski tidak mudah, hadapilah dengan berani!_

_Bersikaplah lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri,_

Deidara mendengus. Meskipun Trio Fujoshi sudah mendeklarasikan kalau mereka adalah teman yang akan selalu mendukungnya sekarang, Deidara tidak melihat bagaimana mereka bisa membantu selain berceramah dengan kata-kata yang absurd. Kalau mereka memang niat membantunya, kenapa tidak ada yang bersedia menjadi pacarnya Sasori?

Tapi, sesuatu dalam perkataan mereka membuatnya merasa nyaman. Perasaan dimengerti, mungkin? Entahlah, dia sebenarnya juga tidak suka isi kepala kuningnya dibaca selayaknya surat kabar begitu.

Buntalan itu menghela napas panjang.

Dia sebenarnya sudah menduga kalau meminta salah satu dari tiga Trio Fujoshi untuk menjadi pacar Sasori hampir mustahil bisa terjadi. Akan sangat lucu sekali kalau kau menjodohkan seseorang dengan seseorang lainnya dengan terlalu penuh ambisi dan semangat, tapi ujung-ujungnya kau sendiri yang jadian dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Yah, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba, meskipun gagal.

Deidara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mencarikan pacar untuk Sasori tentu jauh lebih sulit daripada mencari Ibu-nya yang menghilang bertahun-tahun dan diberitakan meninggal, seperti yang dia lakukan kemaren. Cewek yang jadi pacar Sasori itu harus sepadan dengan Sasori, dan yang terpenting bisa dipercaya. Yang kedua adalah hal yang sulit. Karena dia tidak banyak berteman dengan perempuan, dia tidak tahu yang mana yang bisa dipercaya. Bahkan, kalaupun cewek seperti itu benar-benar ada sekalipun, belum tentu Sasori suka dan belum tentu Sasori mau berpacaran dengan cewek itu.

Tapi, mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan itu, bukan?

_Karena jika tidak, Sasori akan benar-benar jadi gay ._

_Bukan hanya Sasori, tapi aku juga_, batin Deidara membenamkan kepala kuningnya itu pada kedua tangannya.

.

Tak lama kemudian, dia menyalakan laptop dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada lalala-hime. Dia dan lalala-hime saat ini juga sudah bisa dikatakan 'teman' mungkin? Entahlah. Tapi kalau kau mendefinisikan teman sebagai seseorang tempat kau bercerita tentang sesuatu yang yang mengganjal dalam hatimu, mungkin memang benar kalau dia dan lalala-hime adalah 'teman', meskipun kau dan dia tak pernah bertemu secara langsung.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan kencan buta?" saran lalala-hime setelah chatting beberapa lama.

Deidara menaikkan alis.

"Kencan buta itu… Kencan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal? Tidak mau, un!" tolaknya langsung mentah-mentah.

Yang benar saja! Masa Sasori harus kencan dengan sembarangan orang?

"Seishun temanku itu,…." kata Deidara memulai.

"… pewaris perusahaan Akasuna, bukan?" potong lalala-hime.

"Tenang, aku punya rencana…" kata lalala-hime, lalu bercerita tentang salah seorang temannya yang kebetulan sedang ingin dicarikan pacar. Temannya ini, menurut lalala-hime, juga mempunyai profile yang sama dengan Sasori. Cantik, pintar, dan latar belakang keluarga yang terkenal. Deidara tidak tahu apakah harus mempercayai lalala-hime atau tidak, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar Sas- eh Seishun mau bertemu dengan cewek itu? Dia tidak begitu suka kenalan dengan orang-orang baru kalau tidak perlu. Aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya pergi kencan buta atau sejenisnya " tanya Deidara.

"Karena itulah, kau juga harus ikutan…" kata lalala-hime.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Kalau kau mau ikut, sahabatmu mungkin juga mau ikut. Hanya kau dan dia dan pasangan masing-masing. Tidak ada orang lain. Bagaimana?"

Deidara berpikir sebentar. Sasori tidak akan mau melakukan kencan group dengan segerobak orang yang tidak dikenal. Tapi, kalau hanya Sasori dan dia beserta pasangan masing-masing….sepertinya itu bukan ide yang terlalu buruk.

"Lalu, aku akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

Lama sebelum ada balasan.

"Aku…" jawab lalala-hime.

Deidara terperanjat.

"Aku yang akan jadi pasangan kencan buta-mu." Kata lalala-hime lagi.

Deidara pikir kalau secara keseluruhan itu adalah ide yang bagus. Tapi, terlalu bagus mungkin? Maksudnya,…kenapa…

"Wah, terimakasih…. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa, un? Apa pacarmu tidak marah, un?" tanya Deidara sungguh-sungguh.

Lama sebelum lalala-hime membalas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak punya pacar yang akan marah…" jawabnya lima belas menit kemudian.

Deidara terdiam sebentar.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini semua untukku, un?" tanyanya curiga. Si lalala-hime ini terlalu baik. Mau menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya dan repot-repot berpikir untuk menawarkan solusi atas permasalahannya meskipun mereka tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung.

"Aku juga belum pernah mengikuti kencan buta, dan ingin melakukannya kadang-kadang…" jawab lalala-hime setengah jam kemudian.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" sambungnya ketika Deidara tidak menjawab.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku setuju. " jawab Deidara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu, di dalam mobilnya Sasori.

Seperti yang sudah Deidara duga, tidak mudah mengajak Sasori untuk ikut pergi kencan buta.

"Kenapa sih kau tiba-tiba ingin pergi kencan buta?" tanya Sasori, mungkin untuk yang kesejuta kalinya.

"Tidak ada, un. Kita tidak pernah melakukannya, bukan? Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya. Sepertinya menyenangkan, un…" jawab Deidara, sepertinya juga yang kesejuta kalinya.

"Menyenangkan, maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu,… Tidak masuk akal." keluh Sasori.

"Jangan coba-coba mengerti jalan pikiranku, un! Jangan pernah!" tuntut Deidara sewot. Kenapa semua orang akhir-akhir ini suka sekali mencoba menerobos kepala kuningnya yang berharga?

"Tapi,… ini menggelikan sekali. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pergi kencan buta?" tanya Sasori, mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. Lagi dan lagi.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya ingin mencobanya! Apa itu salah? Apa itu tidak boleh?" jawab Deidara, mulai naik darah. Dia sebenarnya juga benci mengatakan hal yang sama berkali-kali.

Sasori terdiam. Dia sendiri bingung. Apa yang dia pikir dia lakukan sekarang, menyetir mobil Ferrari-nya yang merah mengkilat hanya untuk pergi bersama Deidara ikut kencan buta? Dia punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan dan tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak masuk akal begini, tapi itulah yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Benar-benar konyol.

"Kalau kau sebegitu tidak tertariknya, kenapa kau mau kuajak pergi, un?" sambung Deidara kesal sambil melipat tangan, tapi kemudian agak sedikit menyesal. Bagaimana kalau Sasori jadi berubah pikiran?

Sasori diam saja. Dia hanya tidak ingin Deidara menghabiskan waktu berdua-dua dengan seorang wanita.

Karena Sasori diam, Deidara pun diam membatu. Pipinya menggelembung sempurna.

.

"Apa boleh buat, kalau kau maunya begitu. Dasar anak kecil!" kata Sasori pada akhirnya sambil menggas mobilnya kencang-kencang dengan sedikit kesal. Hati Deidara bersorak senang. Sasori kelihatan tidak puas, tapi setidaknya dia telah berhasil mengajak Sasori ikut kencan buta yang dia rencanakan…

.

.

.

Hari Minggu pagi, sebuah kafe yang cozy.

Deidara selalu membayangkan kalau lalala-hime adalah seseorang yang berpenampilan cupu, membosankan, dan suka berpetuah seperti nenek-nenek. Atau seperti anak kutu buku yang berkacamata tebal, tidak gaul dan tidak punya teman. Mungkin karena lalala-hime terus chatting dan bersikap baik kepadanya –meskipun mereka tidak saling kenal di dunia nyata-, membuat Deidara berpikir kalau aslinya lalala-hime adalah anak yang sebegitu tidak menariknya sehingga repot-repot menjalin persahabatan dan membantu orang tidak dikenal di dunia maya.

Tapi, dugaannya salah besar. Lalala-hime ternyata merupakan gadis yang sangat cantik, secantik yang bisa dia harapkan dari seorang wanita sebaya. Gadis itu bertubuh tinggi semampai dan berpenampilan anggun dalam dress lavender cantik yang simpel-tapi-manis, rambut panjangnya yang lurus indah bewarna biru gelap terurai natural menutupi punggungnya. Mata lavendernya terlihat teduh dan kulitnya putih bersih. Seperti seorang hime-sama.

"Hai,…Heloo,… Deidara-san,…" kata lalala-hime memanggil-manggil untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Deidara mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan melihat ke sekitar. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dimana dia saat ini? tanyanya dalam kebingungan. Ini adalah kafe yang biasa dia datangi, tapi tidak dengan dua orang perempuan yang ada di depannya. Ketika dia menoleh kesamping, Sasori sedang balas menatap penuh dendam dan Deidara pun segera tersadar.

Oh iya, kencan buta.

Deidara buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"P-Perkenalkan. N-namaku Deidara, SMA Akatsuki kelas 2-2, un…" katanya tergagap, tidak seperti biasanya.

Sasori memutar bola matanya.

"Kau sudah memperkenalkan diri setidaknya tiga kali, bocah…" katanya bosan.

Lalala-hime tertawa.

"Danna, kau membuatku malu, un!" bisiknya, namun terlalu keras dapat didengar semua orang.

"J-jadi, namamu… "tanya Deidara pada gadis di depannya,…

"Astaga, kau bahkan tidak menyimak,…" potong Sasori tidak sabar, memutar bola matanya lagi.

Deidara mendelik lagi pada Sasori dan mukanya berubah merah padam ketika lalala-hime tertawa lagi.

"Hyuuga Hinata. SMA Konoha Gakuen kelas 2-B. Senang bertemu dengan kalian,…" katanya sambil berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

Deidara juga berdiri dan balas membungkuk, lalu kembali duduk.

"Hyuuga, un?" tanya Deidara terkesiap. Hyuuga yang dia tahu merupakan keluarga keturunan Kaisar-Kaisar Jepang lama yang terkenal. Pantas saja gadis ini kelihatan sangat anggun seperti seorang hime-sama, dia adalah seorang Hyuuga.

"Astaga Deidara… Kenapa sih kau? Kau kan tadi juga sudah bilang begitu,…" celetuk Sasori lagi, masih dengan tampang tidak sabar.

"Danna!" protes Deidara malu. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia bereaksi konyol, tapi tentu saja dia tidak berharap Sasori akan menggembar-gemborkan kekonyolannya seperti itu. Tidak di depan cewek-cewek cantik, apalagi.

Hinata tertawa lagi, membuatnya tertunduk malu. Bukan tawa ejekan, tawa jenis apa ya itu? Bukan jenis tawa yang buruk, bukan pula jenis tawa 'kebapakan' ala Trio Fujoshi tempo hari.

"Oke, sekarang giliran kalian…" kata Hinata, mempersilahkan Sasori dan gadis yang ada di depannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Deidara melihat gadis yang dibawa Hinata untuk jadi pasangan kencan Sasori. Gadis ini pun sangat cantik, tidak kalah cantik dan anggun dengan tinggi semampainya dibalut blus bewarna kuning pucat dengan aksen merah muda di bagian dada yang cantik-tapi-elegan dengan bawahan rok mini bewarna merah gelap sangat serasi dengan blus yang dipakainya. Gadis ini mempunyai mata lavender yang sedikit lebih buram daripada Hinata, namun mempunyai rambut panjang lurus indah yang sama. Bedanya, rambut gadis ini sepinggang dan bewarna pirang pucat. Kalau dia boleh berkomentar, gadis ini juga merupakan karakter hime-sama seperti selayaknya Hinata, meski dengan pesona yang berbeda.

"Shion no Oni,… Konoha Gakuen kelas 2-B,… Senang berkenalan dengan kalian…" kata gadis tersebut setelah berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badan dan duduk kembali.

Deidara terkesiap. Benar-benar cantik dan anggun, seperti seorang hime-sama.

Semua mata menuju Sasori yang sekarang punya giliran memperkenalkan diri, tapi si boneka hidup tersebut tidak berdiri-berdiri untuk memperkenalkan diri.

.

.

"Shion si Setan,…" gumamnya pelan sambil nyengir jahil, namun cukup keras untuk didengar semua orang.

.

Hening sesaat.

.

"Danna!" tegur Deidara. Secara harfiah, Oni memang berarti _Iblis_ atau _setan_, dan memang ada banyak nama keluarga yang mempunyai arti tak masuk akal –seperti 'Granger' yang berarti' petani' pada nama 'Hermione Granger' atau 'Woods' yag berarti 'kayu' pada nama 'Tiger Woods' atau 'Keys' yang berarti 'kunci' pada nama 'Alicia Keys'-, tapi itu tetap bukan alasan untuk menjelek-jelekkan nama keluarga orang. Meskipun, 'Oni' yang berarti 'setan' memang terlalu ekstrim untuk dijadikan sebagai sebuah nama manusia. Siapa yang mau dipanggil 'setan', ngomong-ngomong?

.

Deidara jelas marah sekali, karena khawatir kencan buta yang sudah dia atur capek-capek jadi gagal total karena Sasori bersikap tidak sopan.

.

Tapi, Shion sama sekali tak terintimidasi dengan Sasori.

Menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, gadis cantik itu berkata angkuh.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasori si Tanah Kuburan,…" jawabnya cool.

.

Cengiran jahil Sasori lenyap.

.

Hening lagi.

.

Deidara meledak tertawa, memecah keheningan. Memang sih, Akasuna Sasori arti harfiahnya adalah Sasori si Pasir Merah. Pasir atau tanah merah identik dengan 'tanah kuburan', tapi dia tidak pernah terpikir untuk menjadikan hal tersebut lelucon untuk meledek Sasori. Kalau dipikir-pikir, meskipun cakep dan imut, Sasori memang punya aura 'angker' seperti kuburan, kata Deidara dalam hati.

Sasori cemberut sementara Shion tersenyum puas.

"Diam,…" bisiknya mengerikan kepada Deidara, yang justru membuatnya tertawa semakin keras.

.

"Wah, Ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya,…" sela Hinata,. Deidara berhenti tertawa, lalu menatap Sasori.

"Aku sering bertemu dengan nenek ini pada pesta-pesta perusahaan,…" jawab Sasori cuek, menjawab tatapan penuh tanya dari Deidara.

"Nenek kepalamu,… Sok banget, sih… Dasar pendek!" jawab Shion seenaknya.

"Apa katamu?" tuntut Sasori naik darah, mata hazelnya berkilat berbahaya seperti hendak memutilasi Shion.

Deidara terperangah. Dari apa yang dia ingat, tak seorang pun yang dia kenal yang berani melawan pada Sasori. Baik semua anak-anak di kelas, maupun semua preman yang selalu gangguin Deidara di jalan takut sama Sasori. Tapi, cewek ini,…

Deidara pikir dia harus cepat-cepat melakukan sesuatu kalau tidak mau kencan mereka berakhir dengan adu jotos.

Tapi, dia keduluan seseorang. Shion tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sasori, mengajak salaman.

"Aku melihat hasil desainmu pada Festival Seni Kyoto bulan Januari lalu. Meski aku benci mengakuinya, itu adalah masterpiece,…" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasori lalu menyambut tangannya.

"Terima kasih. Karyamu sebenarnya juga pantas jadi juara satu,…" jawab Sasori.

Deidara terheran-heran lagi, tidak mengerti. _Apakah dia melewatkan sesuatu… lagi?_

"Anak ini adalah runner-up kompetisi desain di Kyoto Januari lalu. Aku berhasil mengalahkannya dengan skor sempurna,…" kata Sasori, menjawab pandangan penuh tanya Deidara sambil sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, Danna, un. Kalau rivalmu seorang gadis cantik,…" tukasnya cemberut.

Dia hanya sedikit kesal mendapati kenyataan bahwa ternyata masih ada banyak hal tentang Sasori yang dia belum tahu.

"Kau tidak pernah menanyakannya,…" jawab Sasori seadanya.

.

Situasi diantara mereka mencair dengan cepat begitu membicarakan tentang seni. Deidara senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat betapa Sasori semarah apapun akan mencair dengan mudah kalau kau mulai mengangkat-ngangkat topik tentang seni atau desain yang dia suka. Meski awalnya terlihat angkuh, tapi Shion pada dasarnya adalah gadis cantik yang dewasa dan pintar, dan dia cukup luwes dan pandai membawakan diri dalam kelompok. Deidara bertukar pandang senang dengan Hinata, sejauh ini dia puas dengan kencan buta mereka yang sepertinya berjalan lancar. Hinata membalas tatapannya dan tersenyum puas.

Tak terasa waktu pun berlalu dan mereka pun kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

"Apa lagi yang seenaknya kita lakukan, un?" gumam Deidara sambil berpikir keras.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan bermain game?" usul Hinata cepat.

"Jangan kartu, membosankan,…" keluh Sasori begitu Deidara mengeluarkan segepok kartu remi dari tasnya. Deidara terpaksa menyimpan kartunya kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan game 'tell the truth'?" usul Shion.

"Apaan itu, un?" tanya Deidara.

Shion lalu seperti memberikan aba-aba di kejauhan, lalu seseorang bermuka datar menyeramkan dengan helm (Yamato) lalu datang tergopoh-gopoh membawa sebuah tas yang agak besar.

"Apaan itu, un? Bom?" tanya Deidara bersemangat.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin!" geram Sasori sambil menjitaknya, membuat Deidara cemberut.

Hinata tertawa sementara Deidara mendengus, tak bisakah Sasori berusaha untuk menjaga 'image'nya di depan cewek-cewek?

Shion mengabaikan mereka, lalu mengeluarkan alat yang kelihatan seperti laptop dengan layar bercepol dua yang masing-masing berisi lampu hijau dan merah. Sebuah kabel terjulur dari laptop tersebut dengan ujung sebuah jepitan yang mirip jepitan kain.

Shion menyalakannya, lalu garis horizontal hitam muncul membelah layar laptop yang mempunyai latar belakang putih tepat di tengah-tengah.

"Ini alat pendeteksi kebohongan. " kata Shion, menjawab rasa penasaran tiga orang lainnya. Lalu dia mengambil segepok spidol warna dan toples berisi kerta-kertas tergulung dari dalam tas tersebut.

"Toples ini berisi pernyataan tentang hal-hal yang mungkin jadi rahasia kalian dan kalian akan menyangkalnya. Laptop ini merekam suara kalian melalui speaker dan denyut jantung kalian melalui ibu jari,.." jelasnya panjang lebar sambil memperagakan jepitan yang menjulur dari laptop tersebut…

Sasori menaikkan alis_. Ide bodoh satu lagi_, tukasnya cemberut.

"Nah, kalau kalian berbohong, lampunya akan bercahaya merah. Dan hijau kalau kalian berkata jujur. " sambung Shion sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rappi.

"Ahahaha, niat banget…" ejek Sasori.

"Danna!" protes Deidara, berkacak pinggang. Penyakit sewot Sasori yang tetiba kumat parah seperti ini lama-lama membuatnya muak.

"A-ano,… Maaf Shion-san. Meskipun Sasori-san terlihat kasar, sebenarnya dia baik,…" kata Deidara, agak malu karena sahabatnya ini nggak sopan banget.

Shion tertawa kecil.

"Nggak apa-apa, Deidara-san." Katanya tersenyum.

"A-ano… Apa nanti rahasia kita akan ketahuan?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Wajahnya berubah khawatir sekarang.

"Mungkin saja. Kecuali kalau kau cukup pintar mengendalikan suara dan denyut nadimu sendiri untuk mengelabui mesin ini,…" jawab Shion.

"Aku nggak yakin mesin ini akurat,…" keluh Sasori, menatap mesin aneh itu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Tingkat keakuratannya 99.99%,…" jelas Shion agak marah, melemparkan kertas yang sepertinya sertifikat keakuratan ke muka boneka Sasori.

Deidara memperhatikan Hinata yang masih berwajah bimbang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Kita semua sama-sama tidak suka kalau rahasia kita diketahui orang kan? Tapi, dengan berbagi rahasia masing-masing, kita menjadi lebih dekat,…" jelas Deidara tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Nah, mari kita mulai! Ayo masing-masing mengambil lima gulungan kertas pertanyaan…" sorak Shion, lalu mereka bertiga mengambil secara acak masing-masing lima gulungan kertas.

.

.

Hinata yang kembali ceria bertindak sebagai MC dan Sasori adalah peserta pertamanya.

"_Meskipun aku kelihatan kasar dan jutek, sebenarnya aku ini adalah manusia berhati baik,…_" kata Hinata, membacakan kertas punya Sasori.

"Enggak." bantah Sasori. Tegas dan yakin.

PING.

Lampu merah berbunyi.

Mereka bertiga bersorak.

"Danna bohong, un!" sorak Deidara.

"Wah, ternyata kau ini aslinya baik hati,…" komentar Shion sambil tersenyum usil.

Lalu, Deidara menggambar bakpao(?) yang bulat dan besar di pipi kanan Sasori yang cemberut menggunakan spidol merah.

.

Sekarang pertanyaan nomor dua.

"_Saat ini,_ _aku sedang menyukai seseorang yang berambut pirang dan panjang,…"_ kata Hinata.

"ENGGAK,…" bantah Sasori. Masam.

PING

Lampu merah berbunyi.

Mereka bertiga bersorak lagi.

"Wah, aku baru tahu kalau Danna menyukai rambut pirang, un,…" komentar Deidara sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Diam" gerutu Sasori, membuang muka.

Shion hanya diam saja. Hinata-chan memergoki pipi gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut yang merona.

"Wah,… berarti kau dan Shion punya potensi untuk jadian! Seperti takdir, bukan? Bahkan, meskipun ini kencan buta, kalian sebenarnya sudah saling kenal… Sama-suka seni dan finalis lomba desain… " goda Hinata semangat.

"DIAM NGGAK…" bentak Sasori semakin marah. Hinata langsung terdiam ketakutan.

"Astaga, Danna un. Meski kau dalemnya baik, jangan terlalu seram juga kalau di depan cewek-cewek,…" kata Deidara sok berceramah sambil menggambarkan batu nisan besar-besar di pipi Sasori.

.

.

Kemudian giliran Deidara, sementara Shion menggantikan Hinata sebagai MC. Deidara merasa semangat sekali, dia pikir dia akan bisa melalui permainan ini lebih baik dari Sasori yang muka bonekanya saat ini penuh coretan semua.

"_Bagian tubuhku yang paling aku banggakan adalah mataku,…"_ kata Shion, membaca kertas punya Deidara.

Deidara menghembuskan napas berat sebelum menjawab.

"Enggak,.." bantah Deidara mantap, tidak pakai 'un'.

PING!

Lampu hijau menyala. Deidara berkata jujur.

Hadirin bertepuk tangan.

"Oh, begitukah? Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau hal ini benar…" kata Sasori kecewa.

"Aku memang suka sama mataku,…" kata Deidara narsis.

"…Tapi, aku paling bangga sama _bokongku_,…" sambungnya polos.

"…"

Hening.

_Blush._

PLAK!

Setelah kena jitak masing-masing cewek, pertanyaan pun dilanjutkan.

.

"_Saat ini, orang yang aku sukai ada di tempat ini sekarang bersamaku,…"_ kata Shion.

"Enggak." Jawab Deidara lagi.

PING!

Lampu merah menyala.

"Wah, kereen! Deidara-san, kau udah langsung suka sama Hinata? Hebat! Seperti takdir ya,…" goda Shion, balas dendam.

Sekarang, giliran Hinata yang merona.

"Enggak, itu alatnya rusak, un!" bantah Deidara.

"Alat ini akurat! Ini buktinya! 99%!" kata Shion sambil melemparkan sertifikat yang tadi dia lemparkan pada Sasori yang terdiam secara misterius.

.

.

.

Setelah puas makan dan bermain game, Hinata mengusulkan agar mereka berpisah untuk jalan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Ini bagian dari rencana dia dan Deidara, agar Sasori dan Shion mempunyai waktu sendiri sehingga mereka bisa saling menyukai. Tentu saja Sasori awalnya menolak mentah-mentah, tapi Deidara bersikeras kalau dia hanya ingin pergi berdua saja dengan Hinata. Sasori sebenarnya tampak marah dan tidak mau, tapi Shion beralasan kalau mereka sebaiknya jangan mengganggu, Sasori akhirnya setuju setelah Shion mengajaknya ke pameran lukisan yang kebetulan sedang ada di taman ria tersebut.

Deidara memandang dari jauh ketika Sasori dan Shion menghilang memasuki pameran lukisan tersebut. Benar-benar tidak berkedip, sampai kelabatan bayangan mereka menghilang disapu massa yang juga bergerombol kesana.

"Tidakkah kau pikir _merah_ dan _kuning_ itu serasi banget, un?" tanya Deidara pada Hinata, random. Mengacu pada kepala merah Sasori dan kepala kuning pucat Shion yang kemudian hilang ditelan keramaian.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata keheranan.

"Ano, maksudku… Sasori menyukai rambut pirang. Dia tahu kalau warna itu serasi dengannya, un…" jawab Deidara sambil agak merenung.

"Jadi, kau cemburu sekarang?" goda Hinata.

"Ti-tidak…,un" jawab Deidara sambil membuang muka.

Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum.

"Dia gampang banget disogok kalau berkaitan dengan seni dan seni. Dasar Danna!" sambung Deidara.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengomentari Sasori.

"..."

Hinata tertawa.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti tertawa, un? Dari tadi kau menertawakanku terus. Memangnya aku _badut_?" sungut Deidara.

Hinata berhenti tertawa.

"Maaf. Aku tidak meledekmu, itu karena kalian berdua sungguh-sungguh_ cute_,…" komentar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau adalah orang terakhir yang aku inginkan untuk menyebutku 'cute'. Astaga, aku ini kan LAKI, un!" protes Deidara.

Dia tidak habis pikir dengan semua orang yang memanggilnya cute, kawaii, dan tertawa terus-menerus meski dia hanya sedang bernapas. Mungkin memang ada yang sedang menyebarkan 'gas tertawa' di suatu tempat di dunia ini dan hanya Deidara yang tidak terpengaruh karena satu atau dua alasan, mungkin dia memiliki suatu_ bloodline_ canggih yang kebal. Entahlah, Deidara sedang tidak mau berspekulasi.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku memanggilku apa?" tanya Hinata.

"_Kakkoi_, un. "jawad Deidara mantap.

Tidak ada cowok yang mau dipanggl 'cute'. Cowok itu kakkoi, bukan cute atau kawaii dan sebangsanya.

"Kau memang _kakkoi_, Deidara-san,…" kata Hinata tulus.

.

.

Deidara terdiam. Seorang hime-sama yang laksana dari kahyangan memanggilnya _kakkoi_. Apakah dia sedang tidak bermimpi?

Angin bertiup lembut menerbangkan helaian rambut biru gelap itu seakan menari. Mata lavender itu menatapnya teduh dibawah langit biru yang cerah tak berawan.

Mungkin ini hanya mimpi yang sedang menjadi kenyataan. Seorang hime-sama yang anggun dan menawan selalu menjadi tipe idealnya semenjak dahulu.

Deidara berpikir kalau dia mungkin sudah saatnya berhenti mengkhawatirkan Sasori. Sang sahabat sedang menikmati waktu dengan pasangan kencannya, Deidara tentu harus menikmati waktu dengan pasangannya juga.

"Mau naik komidi putar bersamaku, Hinata-sama?" ajak Deidara, berusaha sopan sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan gentle.

Hime-sama tersebut menyambut tangannya dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

* * *

**TBC**

_a/n_

_Author minta maaf karena update-nya ngaret. Soalnya Jakarta macet*ganyambung*. Author belakangan terkena virus writer's block akut yang luar biasa mengerikan, hahahaha. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali tidak bisa menulis apa-apa di lembaran word yang kosong dan hanya memperhatikan cursor yang berkedip-kedip. T_T_

_Jadi, tentu saja Author berharap juga kalau chapter ini tidak mengecewakan minna-san yang sudah mau berbaik hati berkunjung._

_Naruto : Author! APA-APAAN ITU? SHION DAN HINATA, DUA-DUANYA ITU CEWEKKU,TTEBAYO_

_Author : Gomen ne, Naruto.. Pinjam dulu bentar. Hanya SEBENTAR. Janji._

_Naruto : Pinjam, pinjam kepalamu! BAYAR!_

_Author:*sogok dengan lima puluh mangkok ramen*_

_._

_._

_**azurradeva**__**:**__ kyaa, makasih banget udah bilang gokil. Semoga kelanjutannya tidak akan garing. Makasih banget udah ripiu. Ripiu lagi?Xddd *puppy eyes no jutsu*_

_**Ahn Ryuuki**__** :**__ Kyaaaaa,…. Senang banget baca review-mu Ahn-san xD. Ya, begitulah Mei. Namanya juga manusia (?) ada-ada aja kelakuannya. (Mei: hei,..hei… aku sih aku,… tapi yang nulis kan KAMU!*semprot lava*) Deidei chan memang kepala batu, hahaha. Gapernah mau ngalah. Tapi, itu juga daya tariknya. Ya kan? Semoga cepat insyaf*plak. Itachi mungkin akan tampil dalam sekuel(?). Karena, aku pikir kita harus melunakkan Deidara yang keras membatu ini sebelum Itachi datang menampakkan keriputnya yang unyu, kalau ga si kuning nanti makin parno wkwkwk xDD. Aku harap aku bisa menuliskannya dengan baik dan memenuhi harapanmu Xd. Gapapaaaa,…. Aku senang sekali sama bacotan yang banyak. Semakin banyak bacot, semakin senang hati saya. Hahahaha*plak*. Ripiu lagi yaaaa xDDDD_

_**Caligula**__ : Uwaaaa,….. makasih banget sudah bilang ceritanya bagus. Makasih banyak juga udah doain ripiu-nya makin banyak. Chapter ini memang lebih banyak, mungkin karena doamu? Kyaa, hontou ni arigatou xD. Ripiu lagi? xDDD_

_**Neot**__: Arigatouuuuu… Hehehehe… I brought Trio Fujashi back. What do you think? xDDDD. Inggris wa kakkoi desu. Jadi, gapapa xDDD_

_**Yuichi**__ : Ini ide-nya Deidara. Hahaha,gimana menurutmu?_

_**BlueBubbleBoom**__: Ini lanjutannyaaa…. Disini disini xDD. RnR again? xD_

_**Ayi-sam**__**a**__ : Sasuga…., anata wa hontou ni Dei-centrict desu neee… Padahal kan dia yang nangis sendiri. Hahahaha. Daijoubu desho. Ripiu lagi, nak? Meski sinyal susah, ffn ga berat kan ya xD_

**_kei-chan69_**_ : Kyaa, makasih banget udah bilang bagus xD. RnR lagi? Salam kenal, Kei-san. xD_

**_Backyard Panda_**_ : KYAAAAAAA,… that's a very sweet review of you XDDDD… Aku senang banget kamu suka sama Deidara-nya. Memang tsundere kepala batu kebangetan xD. Well, gabakal seru kalau berending straight, kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana nanti mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka xD. Oh ya, makasih banyak atas koreksinya^^. Membantu banget bagi author pemula ini. Memang aku suka kebanyakan latar belakang sehingga jadinya rame. Hahahaha. I'll correct it, so people will read more comfortably. Ini kelanjutannya, semoga ga mengecewakan. RnR lagi? Xddd_

_._

_._

_Terakhir, selamat membaca! _

_(Dan jangan lupa tuliskan komentarnya lewat review ya…^^)_

**TBC**


End file.
